


Adopting Jasmine

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Series: A Day In The Life [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adult Content, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Strong Language, mild choking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: The road to adopting Jasmine was supposed to be smooth. There were no issues and everything was set to move forward, but someone from Kelly's past challenges Alex adopting Jasmine.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: A Day In The Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624750
Comments: 141
Kudos: 142





	1. Adoption Apprehension

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I'm back and with another story to add to the Must Love Kids verse. This is not a one-shot, it's a multi-chapter.
> 
> Hang onto your seats because this story will have you feeling everything. I hope you enjoy!

Alex looked at the papers in front of her, the words 'Petition for Adoption' were staring back at her in black letters. When Jaz had asked her to adopt her and become her other mother, emotions took over, and she became overwhelmed, she would finally become the mother that she had always wanted to be. Jaz was the daughter that Alex had always wanted but didn't know it until she met her. Albeit, she was slightly older than expected, but Jasmine was her child, and now these papers will make Jaz her forever daughter.

Kelly entered her fiancée's office, "Are you still looking at the papers?" She asked as she sat on the corner of Alex's desk. It had been nearly two months since Jaz had given Alex the papers, and she had not signed them yet. Kelly wondered what was holding Alex back.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, I am. I am still trying to let it sink in that once I sign these papers, Jaz will become my daughter. We’re not even married yet. How is that going to work? Don’t we have to be married for me to adopt her?” The questions that had been floating through her mind came tumbling out. She couldn’t stop her mind from racing and going over scenarios in her head.

Kelly understood her fiancée's worry, "I talked with a lawyer, and since um, Tamara is deceased, there is no issue there. We will have to meet with a social worker and go through the proper channels, and then when we get our court date. We go, and Jaz becomes your daughter, and you will no longer be considered her guardian," She had asked all the relevant questions needed to proceed with Alex adopting Jaz.

Alex placed her hand on Kelly’s knee and looked into her eyes, “Do you think anyone on Tamara’s side will object to me adopting Jaz. She is the remaining link to Tamara, and I don’t want them to think that we are trying to erase that.” Tamara’s family had been a concern of hers. She’s only met Juliette briefly, but she didn’t know if the woman was okay with their relationship, and if she was going to approve of her adopting Jaz.

Kelly loved Alex's heart and how much she cares, "Listen, if anyone has an issue with it, which I hope they do not, then we will deal with it together. What matters is what's in the best interest of Jaz. And right now, she is happy, healthy, thriving, and she has a whole family that loves her. If her family can't see that, then that is on them. You, Alex Danvers, are Jasmine's mom. You're the one who fixes her lunch in the morning, take her to school, picks her up from school, help with her homework, and help shuttle her back and forth to karate and gymnastics. If that is not a mom, then I don't know what is," She reassured the woman that she loved. Kelly has seen Alex and what she does for Jaz and herself, and she couldn't ask for a better woman to adopt her child.

“Please don’t make me cry at work. I hate crying at work,” Alex was touched by Kelly’s words and hearing them filled her with pride. She was afraid the other shoe would drop, and someone could come in and take what they were building away from her.

Kelly chuckled, "You don't want your agents to know that the big, bad, tough director is capable of feeling. I understand completely, your secret is safe with me. Oh, I brought you lunch, that was the reason for my visit. Kara told me you were working extra hard, and you had forgotten to eat. So, I brought you some potstickers and fried rice." She procured the bag of food and sat it on Alex's desk.

"You are a lifesaver, but the way you are sitting on my desk in that skirt is making me think of having another kind of lunch. Are you on the menu?" Alex slid her hand slowly up Kelly's bare thigh until it was partially under her skirt.

Kelly removed Alex's hand from her thigh, "Do you forget that your office is glass, and anyone can see us,” She wouldn’t have stopped Alex if her office was not see-through.

Alex scoffed, "Says the woman who is sitting on my desk looking so damn delectable right now. There are many rooms here that do not have any glass at all. We can continue this conversation somewhere else," She sat back in her chair with a Cheshire grin on her face.

"You are asking for trouble. I need to get back to the office," Kelly kissed Alex on the cheek, "James will be picking Jaz up from school this afternoon, and they are going to a baseball game with Kara. They are also keeping her for the night,” She hopped off of Alex’s desk and straightened up her skirt.

Alex’s eyes roamed Kelly’s body appreciatively, “You gotta love our brother. I guess we can continue this at home later,” She suggested with a raised eyebrow.

“We’ll see. Enjoy your lunch," Kelly breezed out of Alex's office, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Alex sighed and put the adoption papers back into the folder. She would sign them later, right now, she needed to eat the lunch that Kelly had brought her. Alex loved that woman with everything that that was inside of her. How did she get so lucky? That’s a question that still does not have an answer.

“Knock, knock. I saw Kelly leave. Is everything alright?” Lucy asked as she popped her head into Alex’s office.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, she brought me lunch, and we had a little chat about the adoption," She bit into the delicious dumpling, and closed her eyes to savor the flavor.

Lucy sat down in the chair across from Alex, “You still haven’t signed the papers? What’s holding you back? I thought this is what you wanted,” She questioned Alex’s refusal to sign the adoption papers.

"I do want to adopt Jaz, and I am ready to sign the papers, but this is a major decision and a milestone in my life. What if I screw up with Jaz, and she no longer sees me as her mama? What if Tamara's family have an objection? There is a lot that can go wrong here," Alex knew in her heart of hearts that she wanted to adopt Jaz, but there were so many fears holding her back. Hearing Kelly speak so highly of her and reassuring her that Tamara's family will be a non-issue, but the dark thoughts still lurked in the back of her mind.

"There you go, living inside of your head again. You're making up things that aren't even there. Jaz loves you, and she looks up to you. She is proud to claim you as her mama, I think everyone in National City knows that you are her mama. You've only met one member of Tamara's family, and that was her sister Juliette. It may have been briefly, but I don't think she would cause an issue. As long as Jaz is loved and taken care of. Then there should not be an issue. Kelly loves you and trusts you, if she didn't, then she wouldn't have honored Jaz's request. In the end, the decision is yours, but if you drag your feet too long, then you will have one heartbroken little girl who will think that her mama didn't want her," Lucy laid everything out for Alex. She and James may not be together anymore, but she still hung out with the family and spent time with Jaz.

Alex loved Lucy because she kept it real with her and gave it to her straight with no chaser, "You're right. I don't want Jaz or Kelly to think that I do not want to be her mama. I'll sign the papers to start the process. Being a mom is what I wanted; it's why me and Maggie broke up. And now, I have the opportunity to be a mom, and here I am squandering the gift away. I wanted this, and I need to see this through. Signing the paperwork and filing the papers is the first step, and then the rest of the steps will follow. I can do this. Thank you, Lucy," She was going to take the papers home, and tomorrow she and Kelly were going to go to the lawyer's office and sign the papers to begin the adoption process.

The rest of Alex's day went smoothly, there was no alien activity, and no criminal mischief. It was a good day, and Alex could leave work on a good note. The sun was preparing to set casting the sky in an orange hue with a little bit of pink and blue streaks throughout. A few clouds lingered in the sky, but not enough to signal rain. The birds were singing, and people were milling about, all of this transpired to make a beautiful day in National City.

Alex stopped by the florist and picked up some rainbow roses to take home to Kelly. She wanted to surprise Kelly. Traffic was minimal, and Alex made it home in no time. She pulled her bike into the garage and closed the door behind her. She took off her helmet and hung it on the wall, next to Kelly and Jaz's before taking off her shoes and heading into the house.

Alex opened the door to the kitchen and saw the table had been set, candles were lit, and the smell of teriyaki chicken hit her nose.

“Honey, I’m home,” Alex put the roses on the kitchen island and wrapped her arms around Kelly’s waist.

“I was wondering if you were going to make it home in time for dinner. Did you have a good day today?” Kelly asked as she turned the stove off.

Alex nuzzled Kelly's neck, "I had a very good day. My beautiful fiancée visited me at work and brought me lunch. There was no alien activity or criminal mischief, and I get to come home to my beautiful soon to be wife. It is a good day. How was your day?" She asked Kelly in return.

Kelly smiled, “I am glad you had a good day today. I will tell you about my day once you go and wash up for dinner.”

Alex reluctantly let go of Kelly, “Yes, dear,” She replied teasingly before going to wash up for dinner.

****

Kelly shook her head as she watched Alex disappear into the downstairs bathroom to wash up. She was happy that her soon to be wife had made it home safely and had a good day. She had been worried that Alex would still be twisted in knots about signing the adoption papers. Kelly had been alarmed when Alex hadn’t signed the papers yet. It had been two months since their daughter had given the documents as a present, and well, nothing has happened beyond that point.

Kelly had tried not to pressure Alex, but she was growing a little leery that maybe Alex was having second thoughts, but hearing Alex voice her concerns had put Kelly at ease, and she was thankful that Jaz had not asked anything about the adoption.

Kelly had moved away from the stove and put the food on two plates before taking them to the table. She noticed something colorful out the corner of her eye. After placing the plates on the table, Kelly approached the center island and saw the rainbow roses lying there. She picked them up and smelled them.

“I see you found the roses,” Alex had watched as Kelly had picked up the flowers.

Kelly smiled, “Yes, they are beautiful. I am going to have to put them in a vase,” She approached Alex roses in hand and wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and placed a soft kiss on her lips, “They’re beautiful, thank you, babe.”

Alex squeezed Kelly’s ass, “Not as beautiful as you are. I think we should eat before anything else. You left me high and not so dry at work today.”

Kelly unwrapped her arms from Alex’s neck, “We have the whole night to ourselves, thanks to Aunt Kara and Uncle James. You’ll be more than satisfied.” She set the mood for what was to come next. Hopefully, it was her that would be coming.

The couple sat down at the table and began to eat their dinner, “You were going to tell me about your day,” Alex started the conversation.

Kelly chewed and swallowed her food before talking, "It was a good day. We had a meeting about using Obsidian tech to bring people together in their homes and when people are out and about. In other words, Andrea wants to bring people together. I am not too keen on it since technology is already in our lives and listening to us, but that is where we are," She talked a little about her day. It was uneventful to say the most, but she was more than okay with that. She was still helping people with PTSD.

Alex took no issue with her girlfriend's job, but when it comes to being too intrusive, Alex would have a problem, "We are in the 21st century, so it was only a matter of time before we got here. The food is delicious, by the way. Where did you get the recipe from?" The flavor of the chicken and the flavor of the rice brought everything together in a perfect bite.

"You can thank J'onn for the recipe. I wanted to try something different, and he thought that you would love it," Kelly remarked. She was at a loss of what to fix for dinner tonight so, she reached out to J'onn her recipe guru, and he helped her out.

"I have to thank J'onn, but I have to give the cook all the praise because it was delicious," Alex pushed her plate away and reached for her glass of wine.

Kelly loved that Alex was not afraid to eat; it was one of the many things she loved about her future wife, "I'm glad you enjoyed dinner. That was only just the first course. I hope you saved room for dessert," She got up and cleared the plates from the table.

Alex got up and helped, “What is on the menu for dessert? I don’t know what could top dinner, unless it’s you,” She pressed her body against Kelly’s as she rinsed the dishes off in the sink.

Kelly’s breathing increased at the close proximity of Alex, she never failed to make her go weak in the knees, “You have been trying to eat me since I brought you lunch. You must be positively starving,” She teased with a hint of a smile to her voice.

“I didn’t know that I was starving til I tasted you,” Alex came back with a cheesy retort.

Kelly cackled, “Did you really just quote lyrics from a song? You are such a goofball!” She flicked some water at Alex.

Alex smiled cheekily, “But I am your goofball,” She nibbled on Kelly’s ear and kissed the little spot behind it.

"Damn right, you are," Kelly's breath hitched in her chest as she felt Alex kissing one of the most sensitive parts of her body.

Alex knew Kelly's body well, "As you are mine," She slid her hand between Kelly's right leg and moved it all the way under her skirt until she came in contact with wet silken material.

Kelly instinctively spread her legs to allow Alex access to the place where she needed her the most.

"You're already wet for me, and I have yet to do anything to you,” Now, that is what Alex calls power.

It was crazy to Kelly how one touch and one word could get her hot and bothered, but Alex learned her body very well. She leaned back into Alex resting the back of her head on Alex's shoulder while holding onto the counter to hold her steady.

“Don’t stop,” Kelly moaned breathlessly.

As soon as those words left her mouth, Alex's phone started ringing in the distance. Kelly was not happy, and the growl of annoyance from Alex let her know that she was not pleased either.

“Seriously?! The world better be on fire,” Alex sighed and went to answer her phone.

Kelly used Alex’s distraction as a way to compose herself, “You gotta go,” She mouthed.

Alex nodded, “I’m sorry, babe. Keep the bed warm for me. This was only the beginning,” She kissed Kelly quickly before heading out the door. Sometimes she hated her job.

Kelly sighed and said a little prayer that Alex would make it home safely before finishing the dishes. Her fiancée's job was always cutting their sexy time short. It was the nature of the beast, and Kelly had accepted that about Alex's job. She finished cleaning up the kitchen and turning on the dishwasher before heading upstairs. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Sexual Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly and Alex pick up where they left off. And Kelly receives and email.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> Here I am with another chapter. Thank you to everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> nieta- granddaughter
> 
> Con Amor Simpre- With Love Always

Alex entered the house and made her way upstairs, trying to help coordinate the takedown of an alien arms deal going down took a lot of work. Her team and agents were able to take them down with the help of Supergirl. Alex crept through the house and made her way upstairs, it was 1:15, and she was sure that Kelly was already asleep. She entered the room and could make out her fiancée's sleeping form under the glow of the moonlight. Alex took a few minutes to watch Kelly sleep before getting ready for bed herself. She had contemplated waking Kelly up to continue what was started in the kitchen before they were interrupted. Alex had remembered a conversation that she and Kelly had a while back about how hot it would be to be woken up in that way.

Her mind was made up, and she gently pulled the covers down her lovers body. She made sure that Kelly was still sleeping before she removed the covers entirely off of Kelly. Alex gently pushed Kelly's legs apart and alternated kissing each of her legs and thighs before she stopped at the spot, she wanted to be the most. In the light of the moon, Alex could see the wetness glistening on Kelly's pussy, she wondered if Kelly had gotten herself off before she had fallen asleep. It didn’t matter because she was ready to finish what Kelly had started. Alex settled between Kelly's legs and explored her thighs gently with her hands and placing feather-light kisses along the way. Alex could hear a slight hitch in Kelly's breathing, a sound that let her know that she was between sleep and wakefulness. Alex's mouth was literally watering at the scent of Kelly's arousal, and she could not wait to taste her. Tasking Kelly would have to wait, she wanted to explore her body some more. Alex massaged Kelly's center lightly, before using her thumb to rub her clit in a slow circular motion.

Kelly moaned softly, “Oh God, yes,”

Alex chuckled, “Not God, but I am close enough to it,” She answered back before she slid two fingers inside of Kelly.

Kelly’s hips bucked as she felt Alex enter her, “Alex,” She cried out as her body reacted to having her lover inside of her.

Alex felt Kelly grip her fingers lightly and waited a beat before she started moving her fingers slowly in and out of Kelly.

They build up a slow and steady pace, Kelly was matching Alex thrust for thrust, and the only sounds in the room were Kelly's breathy moans and Alex's name falling from her lips. In one smooth motion, Alex placed her mouth on Kelly's clit and began sucking on it in sync with each thrust of her fingers.

"Fuck!" Kelly responded to the new sensation, and she brought her hands down to Alex's head, threading her fingers through her fiancée's hair.

Alex switched up her angles as she felt Kelly tightening around her fingers, chasing the orgasm that she knew was on the horizon. With each thrust and lick, Alex was close enough to getting her prize, having Kelly coming for her, a sight that she would never get tired of looking at.

Kelly's head was moving side to side as she felt herself being pushed towards the precipice. Her body felt as if it was on fire, as the sensations flowed from her toes to her fingers, and her head. Kelly's heart and soul were on fire as she was consumed by everything that was Alex.

“Alex!” Kelly cried out in the bedroom as her orgasm rippled through her body. She felt as if she was floating.

Alex took it up another notch and added another finger, so she was three fingers deep inside of Kelly. She wanted Kelly to come again, her lover was multi-orgasmic, and she loved that little detail. Alex reached between her legs and began rubbing her clit, she had tried squeezing her legs together to keep herself from coming, but it was next to impossible when she was as worked up as Kelly.

After a few well-timed thrusts, Kelly came again, and Alex was not too far behind, and she came with Kelly's names on her lips. She would never grow tired of saying Kelly's name.

Kelly removed one of her hands from Alex’s head and lightly grabbed her wrist, “I—I can’t,” She panted out as she tried to recover from the orgasm her fiancée had given her.

Alex brought her head to rest on Kelly’s pelvic area as she caught her breath, they were far from over, but a little rest never hurt anyone. She found herself calming down when Kelly’s fingers started massaging her scalp and running her finger through her hair.

“I love you,” Alex told Kelly in the stillness of the night.

“I love you too, Alex. You are so much better than trying to get off by myself,” Kelly had tried to relieve the tension that Alex had left, but she was successful, but she craved Alex’s touch more.

After a few moments, Alex slowly removed her fingers from Kelly and placed a light kiss on Kelly's thighs before moving up her body and straddling her right thigh.

“You are worked up tonight. Did you have a rough day at the office?” Kelly asked with a cheeky grin.

Alex brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked each one individually, while never breaking eye contact with Kelly, “It was a very rough day at the office, but coming home and fucking you, is so much better,” She leaned down and kissed Kelly, using her tongue to trace her bottom lip before taking it between her teeth biting on it lightly.

Kelly could taste herself on Alex’s lips, somehow she tasted better, “You left me hot, horny, and wet. Please tell me that we will not have any interruptions,” She whispered between kisses.

Alex moved back, "I put Lucy on alert, that I am not to be bothered unless we were at Defcon 1. Supergirl was there to help, and she told me that they will be keeping Jaz until Sunday afternoon. That means we have the whole weekend to ourselves to do whatever we want," She started to rock her hips against Kelly's thigh.

Kelly brought her hands down until they rested on Alex’s hips, helping to control the pace of her movements, “You look so beautiful like this,” She sat up a little and took one of Alex’s nipples in her mouth and began to suckle as she rode her thigh to completion.

"Oh, fuck, you feel so good," Alex moans increased as she sped up her hip movements a little more. Kelly's thigh was slick with her essence, and that provided more than enough friction for her to tumble over the edge. Their bodies were dripping with sweat, the room was charged with pure sexual energy, and if there was a fire alarm in their room, then it would be going off right now.

"Kelly!" Alex cried out her wife's name as her orgasm washed over her like the tide to the shore. She fell forward, bringing her body to rest on top of Kelly's. They were a heap of sweaty bodies and limbs.

Kelly caressed Alex’s back as she came down from her high, “You’re so hot,” She laughed softly.

Alex chuckled, “You always say that. I’ll never get tired of hearing it,” It took her a while to open up sexually to Kelly, but she thanked God that she was able to do so.

“Of course, you won’t,” Kelly shot back, “Tired?”

“Yeah, I am. Do you mind if we take a nap?” Alex asked tiredly. The fight from earlier, and the workout, she had with Kelly made her relaxed enough to go to sleep.

Kelly continued caressing Alex’s back, “I think we could both use some rest.” She was still tired and needed to get some sleep.

****

Kelly woke up as the sun shined through their window. The curtains were drawn, but that did not stop the offending light from casting yellow shadows in their room. Alex was lying half on and half off her body. She could feel Alex's breath tickling her neck with each breath she had taken. Waking up with Alex in the morning, without Jaz and George coming into their bedroom, was something that she had come to enjoy. The house was not only quiet, but she could enjoy the early morning hours watching Alex sleep. Her fiancée looked so beautiful when sleeping, not saying that she was not beautiful when she was awake, but seeing her in a natural state made her even more beautiful.

Kelly did not want to wake her sleeping fiancée, but her bladder was screaming at her, and if she didn't get up and go, there would be a shower that neither of them had liked.

"Alex, wake up," Kelly whispered, trying to wake her sleeping lover.

Alex shifted positions and held onto Kelly tighter, “Don’t want to,” She mumbled.

Kelly had to get used to Alex being a koala when she slept, “If you do not let me up, then you will be wet and not in a sexy way either,” She hoped that would get Alex off of her.

It worked, and Alex had moved off of her and lay down on the bed, “I was comfortable,” She grumbled.

Kelly threw the covers back, “Well, I have to pee. When I come back, we can cuddle all you want to,” She kissed Alex on the cheek before heading to the bathroom. When she came out, Alex was still sleeping peacefully, so she climbed back into bed and grabbed her phone to check her emails, and one email stopped her from scrolling. It was an email from Tamara's mother. They hadn't spoken in three years since Tamara's death so, it was a surprise to see an email from the woman.

Kelly debated on if she should read it or leave it for another time. But curiosity got the best of her, so she clicked on it and read what Angelica had to say.

_Mija,_

_I know it's been three years since I've last spoken to you, and for that I am sorry. I had a hard time dealing with Tamara's death, and you were the easiest person to blame. It was because of my actions that I lost you and my beautiful nieta, Jasmine. Juliette mentioned that you had started dating again, a nice young woman by the name of Alex. I wanted to let you know that Juliette and I will be in National City in two weeks and I would love to see you, Jasmine and meet Alex. If you do not want to meet with me, then I respect your wishes. I hope to hear from you soon, mija._

_Con Amor Siempre,_

_Mami_

Kelly could not believe her eyes; Tamara's mom was coming to National City and wants to see them and meet Alex. This was the very woman who blamed Kelly for her daughter dying. That wound was starting to heal, and yet, Angelica emailing her ripped the scab off that wound. Kelly sighed and put her phone down. Her mind was going a mile a minute. It's been three years. Why is Angelica reaching out now? It's been three years since she's seen Jasmine, and now, she emails out of the blue.

“I can hear you thinking all the way over here. What’s the matter, babe?” Alex asked from beside her fiancée.

Kelly sighed, "I was checking my email, and I got one from Tamara's mom, Angelica. She and Juliette are coming to National City for a visit. She wants to see me, Jaz, and meet you."

Alex glanced over at Kelly, “Did you and Tamara’s mom not get along?” She asked. Alex and Kelly never really discussed her relationship with Tamara’s family. The only person she has met was Juliette.

Kelly looked at Alex, “We got along well, Angelica was a second mother to me. And she absolutely adored Jaz. Then after Tamara died, she blamed me for her death, and I haven’t seen or spoken to her in three years,” She gave a cliff notes version of what went down with Angelica.

“Why did she blame you for Tamara’s death?” Alex scooted closer to Kelly and put her arm around her shoulder.

"She blamed me because I was not able to talk Tamara out of leaving the army and joining the civilian field. I tried, but Tamara loved serving her country, and trying to get Tamara to do anything was like pulling teeth. She was so headstrong and stubborn, kind of like you," Kelly teased Alex a little.

Alex took offense, “I am not stubborn,” She denied.

Kelly scoffed, "You have a stubborn streak a mile wide. It must be a Danvers thing because Kara has one too," She laughed.

“Whatever. So, Angelica is reaching out to you. Maybe she wants to make amends and to see Jasmine. Juliette’s been here plenty of times, so I am sure Angelica knows everything. Do you want to see her?” Alex asked, if Kelly wanted to see Angelica, then she would support her decision. If Kelly did not want to see Angelica, then she will support that decision too.

Kelly shrugged, "I honestly don't know, Alex. She said some pretty hurtful things, and I know grief does things to people, but when she blamed me for Tamara's death, …that was the end of it. I haven't had contact with her or anyone from Tamara's family except for Juliette since then," Her relationship with Tamara's family was contentious at best since a majority of Tamara's family was Catholic. To them being gay is a sin and an abomination in their eyes.

“Whatever you decide, I will support you. But if she hurts you or Jaz, then she is going to have to deal with me and possibly Supergirl,” Alex smirked.

Kelly laughed, “Really? I don’t think it’s going to end that badly, but you and Supergirl are more than welcome to have words with her. I hope Jaz will be excited to see her abuelita,” She thought about Jaz.

"I'm sure Jaz wouldn't have a problem. Our daughter rolls with the punches, she's resilient for a nine-year-old. And I believe that seeing Angelica will give her a stronger connection to Tamara," Alex communicated her thoughts to Kelly. Communication is key in their relationship, and it works for them. It had taken Alex a while to adjust to being with Kelly and being a mom to Jaz since they've lost a wife, a mother, and a best friend. She felt as if she would not be good enough or live in the shadow of Tamara, but her thoughts and fears were quelled, in the way that Kelly treats her, and the way Jaz embraced her and treated her like she has been her mama for years.

Kelly chuckled, “I think it’s because of the therapy sessions she’s been going to. They seem to be working wonders for her,” She didn’t want to put Jaz in therapy again, but with everything happening and changing so much, Kelly thought she would benefit from her sessions.

“I would like to agree with that. Do you think Angelica would approve of me? Do you think she would like me? I am the woman who is engaged to you, and raising her granddaughter,” Alex’s fear of not being good enough had crept into her mind.

Kelly turned her head and looked at Alex, "Angelica will approve of you, and she will like you. Once she gets to know you and see how you are with Jaz and me, then you are golden," She reassured Alex.

Alex sighed, “And if she doesn’t?”

"Then fuck her. It's her problem, not yours or mine. All that matters is Juliette, and I think that's because might be a little bit in love with you," Kelly joked. Juliette and Alex had gotten along surprisingly well.

“Yeah, right. Juliette is not a little in love with me,” Alex replied.

“She’s not?” Kelly challenged.

Alex nodded, “She is not. Juliette is a good friend and my sister from another mister,” She and Juliette had a strong friendship which surprised her in the beginning, considering she was dating her deceased sister’s wife.

Kelly used a pillow to bop Alex in the face, “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

“You did not just hit me in the face,” Alex took the pillow and hit Kelly back in the face.

A pillow fight broke out, and Kelly found herself having fun. All thoughts of Angelica and her visit disappeared, and all that mattered was the here and now. Being with Alex, raising their daughter, and finding the joys in life no matter how little they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tamara's madre is about to shake things up.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	3. A Moment of Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly and Alex have a moment of domestic bliss as Jaz is still with Kara and James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> You all loved the last chapter! More sexy times are coming. And a few of you had already made your dislike of Tamara's mom known.
> 
> The angst is coming!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)

Alex and Kelly walked down the produce aisle of Whole Foods doing the food shopping for the week. They would usually shop for the month, but this time they were trying something different. Kelly had started setting up a menu for the week with a different dish per night, so that way, food would not go to waste. It was easier for them to food shop when Jaz was not with them, because they would end up with everything under the sun and spending more than what was in their budget for food. Alex loved her daughter, but she enjoyed having a break whenever her aunts and uncles, and grandparents decide to scoop her up for the day or for a weekend. They were walking down the produce section when a question popped into Alex's head.

“Are you going to tell Jaz about her grandma’s visit?” Alex asked.

Kelly put a carton of strawberries in the cart, "Yeah, I plan on it. I don't want to spring it on her last minute. She loves her abuelita, and when her abuelita 'disappeared,' it hurt a lot. So, it's best to prepare her for Angelica's visit," She had thought about not telling Jaz, but she knew how sensitive her daughter was.

Alex pushed the cart, “So, why does Jaz call her abuelita?” She asked out of curiosity.

“It’s her way of differentiating between my mom and Tamara’s mom. Tamara’s family is Dominican, and Angelica is not big on speaking English. So, grandma turned into abuelita,” Kelly explained why Jaz had called Angelica abuelita.

"So, Jaz knows Spanish? What about you?" Alex asked, learning a little bit more about her daughter and wife.

“Yes, to both questions,” Kelly replied as she examined the fresh broccoli.

This led to Alex’s other question, “Why don’t the two you speak Spanish to each other?”

“We don’t have a need to speak it. When Angelica comes to visit, then you will hear us speak Spanish. It’s the only time we use it anyway,” Kelly replied, before putting the broccoli in the basket.

Alex filed this bit of information for a later date, maybe she could learn Spanish, so she can communicate in another language with Kelly and Jaz. She wondered if she could learn basic Spanish before Angelica arrived in National City.

"I get it. Oh, we need to get some of that granola trail mix that Jaz likes for her lunch. The last time we forgot she was not a happy camper," Alex remembered how upset Jaz had gotten over not having her favorite granola trail mix. She learned that Jaz was very particular when it comes down to her lunch.

Kelly had almost forgotten, “Yeah, we can’t forget that,”

They walked down the aisle that had all the cereals and everything, Alex picked up a plastic back and scooped two heaping scoops full of granola trail mix.

“I think that’s everything on the list. Did Kara or James mention what time they were bringing Jaz back to us tonight?” Alex asked her wife. Kara didn’t give a specific time when she asked.

Kelly checked her texts, "They will bring her back at 7; she will have dinner and will be dressed for bed when she gets home."

"We will not have that much time with her before she goes to bed. Do you think we can change her bedtime to nine?" Alex liked it when Jaz spent time with family on the weekend, but that didn't give her much time to spend with Jaz when she came home for a weekend visit.

Kelly chuckled, “We will discuss that when we are not in the grocery store," She replied. Kelly had thought about changing Jaz's bedtime, she was older now, and nine seemed like a reasonable bedtime for their daughter.

“Okay, I am not above using bribery,” Alex smirked.

Kelly shook her head, "That does not work on me, and you know it," She would make Alex work for it.

“We’ll see about that,” Alex replied cockily.

Together, Alex and Kelly made work of getting everything out of the cart and on to the conveyor belt. The guy behind the counter was making small talk with them, he was a teenager, and Alex could see that he was awkward and not very good at conversation. So, she humored him by asking him general questions. It was time to pay, and Alex pulled out the debit card for the joint checking account and paid for the transaction.

“That poor kid he looked like he was struggling,” Kelly mentioned to Alex as they exited the store.

Alex agreed, “Yeah. I felt sorry for him. Dealing with people all day and being awkward about it. What do you think?” She questioned.

Kelly chuckled, "I was not analyzing his moves or actions. It's probably his first job, and he does not want to mess up. I think everyone has jitters when they first start a job. Lord knows I had them when I started counseling people for the first time. When I flew solo, I screwed up a couple of times. I nearly cried, but as I got more confident, I rocked my job. What about you? What were you like when you first joined the DEO?” She whispered the last part.

Alex chuckled, "Considering that I was recruited to stay out of jail, it was eye-opening. I had to train twelve hours a day before I even went out in the field," She replied as they put the groceries in the trunk.

Kelly raised an eyebrow, “You went to jail? Did you have a rebellious streak as a teenager or young adult?” She asked, not knowing that her future wife had gone to jail.

“I was going through a lot as a teenager. I was dealing with Kara, my mom treating me awful, my dad dying it was a lot,” Alex explained some of her life.

“Wow, you’ve been through a lot,” Kelly finished putting the last bag in the car.

Alex closed the trunk, “Yeah, you don’t know the half. I will get into that at another time,” She did not want to get into all of her history right now.

“I’ll ask you about it at a later time. By the time we’re married, we will know a lot about each other,” Kelly plucked the keys from Alex’s hand and unlocked the door.

“You will not let me forget,” Alex knew that Kelly would not let it go that easily.

Kelly grinned, “And don’t you forget it,” She shot back.

The couple got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Alex had slipped her hand over the console and held Kelly’s hand in hers. It was something that they did when the other was driving.

“We still have two hours before our daughter is due to return. What would you like to do?” Alex asked her fiancée about what they wanted to do for the next two hours. It didn’t have to be anything sexual, but just something for the two of them.

Kelly sighed, “I guess we can go and get dinner, since we don’t have to worry about fixing something for Jaz,” They could have a quiet dinner together.

“I like the sound of that,” Alex agreed, but then her phone started to ring, “And this better be an emergency,” She answered the phone, Danvers. I’ll be right in.”

Alex looked at Kelly, “Sorry, babe, but I am needed at the office. Some alien nest had been found, and well, we gotta take care of it,” She kissed Kelly on the cheek and got out of the car.

The garage door opened, and Alex grabbed her helmet and her keys. She hoped that the aliens were non-threatening.

****

Kelly watched as Alex left and made work of bringing the bags in the house to put the groceries away. She was thankful that there was not a lot to put up, and she could find something to fix for dinner. As Kelly put the groceries away, she thought about Angelica's email, and how she was going to tell Jaz that her abuela would be coming for a visit. Jaz and her abuela had a special relationship. When Kelly had a falling out with Angelica, that essentially ended things between daughter and granddaughter. It wasn't for Kelly's lack of trying, but Angelica was stubborn and tried to make Jaz see differently. Thankfully, she was able to put a stop to it before any lasting damage could be done. She was thankful for Juliette, who had her back, and was always in her corner.

Kelly finished putting up the groceries, and her phone rang; it was Juliette's ringtone. She slid the phone out of her pocket and answered it.

“Hey, Jules,” She greeted her sister.

“Hey, Kels. I know you know why I am calling,” Juliette greeted her sister.

Kelly chuckled, “Yeah, I received an email from your mom letting me know that she will be visiting with you in two weeks. Why did you not tell me?” She questioned the other woman.

“It came as a surprise to me, Kels. I didn’t expect her to say that she wanted to come with me. You know I have always asked mama to come, but she declined. So, I didn’t expect her, but when I told her you were engaged. Mama was singing a different tune. Plus, I think she wants to make amends with you. She is getting up there in age, and Jaz is the only granddaughter that she does not see," Juliette explained why her mama was coming with her. She just hoped her mama didn't cause any issues between Alex and Kelly. Juliette really liked Alex, and she made Alex and Jaz happy.

Kelly pulled out some marinated chicken cutlets out of the freezer, “That’s not my fault. I get that she wants to visit and make amends, but I will not allow her to make waves in my relationship. You didn’t tell her about Alex adopting Jaz, have you?” She hoped that Juliette didn’t mention anything about the adoption.

"I haven't mentioned the adoption at all. I figured that when mama came to visit, you would tell her about the adoption," Juliette wanted her mama to see how Jaz has thrived, and how happy Kelly was after Tamara’s death.

Kelly laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, she is going to react well to that news, but she has no say. So, hopefully, it will work out. What are you up to? You're not out with your boo," She teased.

Juliette rolled her eyes even if Kelly couldn't see her, "I am fixing dinner for us, it's our anniversary. So, when she gets home from work tonight, she will have a nice dinner, some chilled champagne with chocolate-covered strawberries, followed up by a massage," She was going all out for her wife.

Kelly went about prepping the marinated chicken before sliding it in the oven, "You spoil her, but she deserves it, though."

“Where is that hot fiancée of yours? She let you come up for air?” Juliette asked playfully. Alex and Kelly acted like they were on a forever honeymoon when Jaz was not around.

Kelly moved around the kitchen gathering up the potatoes and asparagus to go with the chicken, “Alex was called into the office. A hostage situation, so I am cooking dinner for us. Jaz will be back from Kara and James’ house in a few hours. I figured we can have a quiet dinner before she arrived,” Kelly explained what she was doing.

Juliette chuckled, "I think I am jealous of Kara and James. They get a lot of quality time with Jaz. Me and Melanie may have to move to National City to spend some time with her. I saw the pictures of them at the ballgame and Knott's Berry Farm. Jaz looks so happy. How is therapy going?" She was glad that her niece was happy and was being surrounded by love. Juliette had fallen in love with Kara (platonically, of course) and James, they were cute together, and the love was real.

Kelly chopped up the potatoes and put them in the roasting pan with some rosemary, thyme, and garlic, “Jaz is in heaven when she is with Kara and James, they spoil her to death. Therapy is going well. Jaz has only had one session so far, but she likes it,” She had put Jaz into what they called ‘play therapy’ where she could work through her feelings and emotions through play.

“Do you think this one will be a lot better for her than the last?” Juliette asked. Jaz was in therapy before, but Kelly did not like the way the therapist did things.

“In my honest and professional opinion, I should have had Jaz in play therapy from the beginning. The first session seemed to go well, and Jaz likes her therapist. So, it might be a good fit," Kelly put the potatoes in the oven. She honestly hoped that play therapy would be a positive point in Jaz's life. Her daughter has been through so much in the last five years and so many changes. Kelly was afraid that their daughter would be emotionally damaged, from Tamara's death, her and Alex's break-up, and the adoption.

"Jaz is a little fighter, and if she is anything like her mom's, then she will be alright. Have you thought about maybe going to family therapy? You, Alex, and Jaz are embarking on a new journey. You can use this time to work through any issues that the two of you may have and whatnot." Juliette suggested.

Kelly sighed, "I thought about it, but I haven't addressed it with Alex yet. I will bring therapy up eventually. Anyway, I need to finish up dinner, and you need to pamper your wife. We'll talk later," She told her sister before hanging up the phone.

Kelly went back to fixing dinner the conversation with Juliette fell to the wayside, as she took the time to sauté the asparagus, and create a cream sauce. A few minutes later, she felt arms around her waist and lips on her neck.

“You are going to cause me to burn the food,” Kelly told Alex as she moved the asparagus from the eye.

Alex kissed the nape of Kelly’s neck, “Watching you cook does things to me,” She stepped back.

“You always say that. Was everything taken care of?” Kelly questioned.

“Everything was taken care of downtown. The aliens were not a threat, they were hiding from someone they owed money too. J’onn is going to help them,” Alex explained what happened today.

Kelly heard the timer go off on the stove, “That’s a good thing. Since you are here, you can help with the plates and stuff. Make good use of your time,” She put Alex to work.

“Slave driver,” Alex replied, before getting the plates out of the cabinet.

“I talked to your side chick today,” Kelly mentioned her conversation with Juliette today.

Alex put the plates on the counter, “Oh, what did Jules have to say?”

Kelly plated the chicken, then the potatoes on the plate, “She was fixing dinner for her wifey. It’s their anniversary today. And we discussed Angelica’s wanting to visit.” She finished plating the rest of the food.

“Oh, what about Angelica’s visit? Did Jules tell you why she was visiting?” Alex asked about the older woman.

Kelly turned, so she was facing Alex, "Angelica is coming to make peace, I guess. And she wants to meet you. I guess this is a step in the right direction," She always told Alex the truth in everything.

Alex had to admit she was more than a little nervous about meeting Angelica, "It is, and hopefully, she will see how happy we make each other, and Jaz. Did Jules tell her about my adopting Jaz?” That was one of her concerns right there.

"Nope, Jules said she wants her to hear it from us. So, when she gets here, we will have to tell her. I mean, Jaz calls you mama, and I am not going to have her stop calling you that just because Angelica is here. Jaz chose you," Kelly knew that Alex had some doubts about adopting Jaz and how Tamara's family would react. Juliette was over the moon and happy for them. Angelica may be a different story.

Alex felt relieved, “It would be weird to hear Jaz call me Alex after a year,” She took both plates to the table.

"It doesn't even sound right anymore. Enough about Angelica and Jules, let's eat dinner and enjoy the next hour and a half that we have of freedom," Kelly suggested. When Jaz came home, they would have a discussion, but for now, Kelly wanted to think about something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a little more history of Kelly, Tamara, Tamara's mom, Juliette, and Jaz.
> 
> ANGST IS COMING!!! PREPARE YOURSELVES *evil laugh*
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	4. Telling Jasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly and Alex tell Jasmine about her abuelita's visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> The angst is about to begin.

Alex and Kelly were sitting on the couch watching ‘Casablanca’ when Kara and James had dropped their daughter off from her weekend of fun.

“Mommy, mama! Guess what?” Jaz came running into the living room and wiggled her way between her parents.

“What?” Kelly asked.

Jaz looked at her aunt and uncle, "Aunt Kara took me to Gotham! I met Kate Kane and Batwoman. She is so cool, by the way. So much better than Batman," She told her mother's excitedly.

Kelly looked at her sister-in-law with a raised eyebrow, "You took Jaz to Gotham without telling us?" She wasn't mad, but she was worried about Jaz being so far away and in harm's way.

Kara looked sheepish, “Kate had wanted to talk to me about something, and Jaz wanted to go, so I took her. I hope you don’t mind.”

Alex had no issues with Kara taking Jaz flying, but giving them a heads up would have been nice, “We don’t mind, just let us know next time.” She looked at James, “And where were you while they were on this little adventure?”

James chuckled, "I was doing a little mentoring to kids and teaching them the way of journalism. I also had a few things to take care of at the paper," He replied.

Kelly saw how happy her daughter was and could not deny her the joy, “Next time you go to Gotham or Central City, please let us know.”

“Alright, well, we are going to head out. We’ll talk to you later,” James did not like the look his sister was giving him.

Jaz got off the chair and hugged her aunt and uncle, “Thank you so much for this weekend,” She told them.

“We had fun. We will have to do it again soon,” Kara told the little girl.

Jaz let go and smiled, “Plan on it,” She went back and sat between her parents.

After Kara and James left, the little family was alone to enjoy their time together. They had an hour to spend with Jaz before she had to get ready for bed. It was the beginning of summer vacation, but Jaz thrived on a routine.

“What else did you do this weekend with your Aunt Kara and Uncle James?” Alex asked about their daughter’s weekend of fun.

Jaz smiled, “We went to the game on Friday, and Aunt Kara had to go save the world, but she came back. And I had a hot dog, peanuts, and popcorn. Have you ever had them from a ballpark?” She asked her mother’s excitedly.

“No, I can’t say I have,” Kelly answered her daughter’s question.

“I had the popcorn from the ballpark, but I haven’t had any of the peanuts,” Alex recalled visiting a baseball game with her dad.

The story continued, "Then after we left the game, we went to the amusement park on the boardwalk, near the beach. And had so much fun. I had a churro, which is so delicious," Jaz recounted her Friday.

“Did you eat anything of nutritional value this weekend?” Kelly asked her daughter it sounded like James and Kara kept her on a sugar high all weekend.

Jaz nodded, "Uh-huh. I did. Uncle James made sure I had a good breakfast before we went to Knott's Berry Farm, and I had a good lunch with vegetables. Then when Aunt Kara and I visited Gotham, Miss. Kate fixed us dinner before leaving." Kate was an excellent cook, and Jaz loved her food.

Alex listened intently, “It sounds as if you had a weekend full of fun and adventure,” She was glad that Jaz was having fun and enjoying her childhood. It’s almost reminiscent of her childhood before Kara had come to live with them.

Jaz nodded, “I did have a lot of fun. What did you and mommy do?” She asked about her parents.

“We did a few adult things. Taking care of things around the house, food shopping. Not as adventurous as your time with Aunt Kara and Uncle James,” Kelly fielded their daughter’s question.

Jaz crinkled her nose in disgust, “I don’t ever want to grow up.”

Alex tickled Jaz, “We don’t want you to grow up either,” She really did not want their daughter to grow up. She just got her.

"Quit it, mama," Jaz told her mama through a fit of giggles while trying to push her hand away.

Alex stopped, “Okay. We missed you while you were gone.”

“I missed you, mommy and George,” Jaz loved visiting with her aunt and uncle, but she missed her mother’s a lot.

Kelly wrapped her arm around their daughter, “We missed you too, sugar plum,” She placed a kiss on the top of Jaz’s head.

Alex loved the moments of the three of them on the couch, cuddling. Being with Kelly and Jaz was home to her. Yes, with Kara, it was home too, but the home she has with Kelly and Jaz is different from Kara's. Either way, Alex was happy to have a home with three people who mean the world to her.

"Mommy? What's the matter? You have a weird look on your face?" Jaz asked, noticing her mommy did not look happy.

Alex looked at Kelly and knew that she was trying to find a way to bring up Tamara’s mother’s visit.

Kelly sighed, “There is something that I have to talk to you about sugar plum,” She told her daughter.

Alex looked at Kelly, “Are you sure?”

Kelly nodded, “I’m sure,” She replied.

Alex followed Kelly's lead and let her take the reins on this conversation. She didn't know if she should be here for it, but she decided to stay anyway.

***

Jaz looked between her mommy and mama she was scared at what her mommy wanted to talk to her about, “What do we need to talk about mommy? Are you and mama fighting again? Is mama going to leave us?” She asked, her eyes were filling with tears.

Kelly saw Jaz getting worked up and knew she needed to ease her daughter’s fears, “No, sugar plum. Mama and I are not fighting. And mama is not going to leave us. Mama and I are fine,” She reassured her daughter.

Jaz looked at her, mama, "You're not going to leave us, right?"

Alex hated seeing the tears in her daughter’s eyes, “I am not going to leave you or mama. Remember what I told you?” She asked.

“That you will never leave us no matter what,” Jaz parroted the words back to her mama.

Kelly smiled, "That's right. Mama is not going to leave us. We are stuck together like glue. Why did you think that me and mama got into a fight or she was going to leave?" She asked her daughter in a gentle tone. Alex called it her therapist's voice.

Jaz sighed, “Cause you and mama got into a fight about Uncle James, Aunt Kara, and Aunt Lucy. You and mama talked to me, and then mama left for a really long time," She remembered mommy and mama talking to her and then mama going away.

“Mama and I are fine, and she is not going away. I don’t want you to worry about that, okay?” Kelly hated that her daughter was struggling with so much at such a young age.

“I’m not going anywhere, pumpkin pie,” Alex rubbed Jaz’s back softly.

Jaz sniffed, “Then what do you need to talk to me about?” She felt better knowing that her mommy and mama were okay.

"I received an email from your abuelita yesterday. Abuelita is coming to National City with your Titi Jules, and she wants to see us,” Kelly went ahead and told her daughter about Angelica’s visit.

"Why is she coming to visit? She didn't like us anymore?" Jaz asked her mommy why her abuelita was visiting. She didn't understand why she was coming to see them. After Mama Tamara died, she started acting differently toward her and her mommy.

Kelly sighed, “I guess she is coming to make amends with us, sugar plum.” She looked at Alex, “And your abuelita wants to meet Alex too. Your Titi Jules had told abuelita about us.”

Jaz looked at her mama, “You’re going to meet abuelita?”

Alex smiled and nodded, “I will meet your abuelita. Is that okay with you?” She asked, hoping that Jaz would be okay with their meeting.

"I want you to meet abuelita. I know she will like you because mommy and I love you," Jaz had reminded her mama.

“And I love you and your mama too, very much,” Alex did love Kelly and Jaz with everything she had.

Kelly felt her heart swelling in her chest, “Do you have any questions about your abuelita visiting? How does that make you feel?” She asked her daughter.

Jaz shrugged, "I don't know how I feel, mama. I'm happy, sad, and a little confused. Abuelita did not see me or talk to me in three years. I'm scared of her visit. The last time I saw her, she said mean things to you. I don’t want her to say mean things to you or Alex. Do I have to see her?” She asked her mama.

"You do not have to see her if you do not want to see her. It is your choice if you want to see your abuelita or not. You know your mama, and I would never take your choice away from you. So, if you decide that you do not want to see abuelita, then you do not have to see her. And if you decide that you want to see your abuelita, then you can see your abuelita," Kelly had raised Jaz to have a voice.

"I don't want to see her. She hurt you, mommy, and she hurt me too. I don't want her to hurt mama," Jaz stated emphatically and crossed her arms. She did not want to see her abuelita.

Kelly listened to her daughter, “Then you do not have to see her, sugar plum. If you change your mind later while she is visiting, then we will talk about it and go from there.”

"If abuelita does anything to hurt mommy or me, then she will have to deal with Supergirl and me," Alex told her daughter with a small smirk.

Jaz perked up at the mention of Supergirl, showing up, "Supergirl can talk to abuelita really loudly." She liked it when Supergirl got sassy with people.

Alex chuckled, "Yes, Supergirl will talk to abuelita really loudly. Just this one time, though," She added a stipulation.

"Don't encourage her, babe," Kelly glared in her fiancée's direction.

"I'm not encouraging her. Our daughter is a free thinker, and she knows right from wrong. Don't you, pumpkin pie?" Alex asked her daughter. She may or may not have been encouraging some of Jaz's behavior, but Kelly did not need to know that.

“No, mama,” Jaz answered sweetly.

Kelly was not convinced, "Yeah, okay. Whose idea was it to make volcano lava orange, and then had it stain the walls and floor?" She asked Alex and Jaz.

"Jaz was working on a project for school. We did not know that the explosion would be that big, and it would stain. We did clean it up, and it's not even noticeable," Alex defended what happened. Jaz had to do a volcano for science class, and they may have gotten a little carried away with the baking soda and vinegar.

Jaz grinned, "It was fun, though. I got an 'A' on that project thanks to mama," She was proud of her grade.

"Yes, you and mama worked hard on your volcano," She loved that Jaz started taking an active interest in science. At first, their daughter was not so excited about it, but now, since Alex came along, Jaz was all about science.

“It was a labor of love for both of us,” Alex agreed. The volcano gave her and Jaz time to spend together. Alex also noticed that Jaz had a love of science, and she wanted to nurture that love.

Kelly smiled, “That is why it’s in the attic. Alright, it’s time for you to get ready for bed. Brush your teeth, and mama and I will be up there to tuck you in,” It was almost eight-thirty.

Jaz hugged her mommy and her mama, “Okay,” She went upstairs, and George was hot on her heels.

“I guess I have to use my powers of persuasion to get you to change her bedtime. It’s summer, Jaz should have an extra thirty minutes. It will not hurt anything,” Alex moved closer to Kelly and started kissing her neck.

Kelly half-heartedly pushed Alex away, “That’s not going to work. I said we would discuss it.” It was infuriating at how Alex knew what buttons to push.

Alex moved her hand underneath Kelly’s shirt, caressing her skin, “We can discuss it now,” She whispered against Kelly’s neck.

Kelly removed Alex’s hand, “We have to tuck our daughter into bed,” She pushed Alex away.

“Spoil my fun, but this discussion is far from over. I’ll meet you in the bedroom after our daughter is asleep,” Alex got off the couch and went upstairs.

“She is going to use sex as a weapon,” Kelly mumbled to herself as she made her way upstairs to tuck their daughter into bed.

Kelly had made it up the stairs and stopped when she heard Alex and Jaz talking. She didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation. So, she cleared her throat and entered the room.

Jaz smiled, “Guess what mommy? Mama said she is going to take me to the store tomorrow so I can have my very own chemistry set,” She told her mommy excitedly.

Kelly raised an eyebrow, “Is she?”

Jaz nodded, “Uh-huh. Remember when I asked for one?” She asked her mommy.

"Yes, I remember you asking," Kelly replied, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Mama said, maybe one day. Well, tomorrow is the day. I told her about this experiment I saw on this ancient television show named 'Mr. Wizard' and I want to recreate it," Jaz explained why she wanted a chemistry set.

Kelly would have a talk with Alex about that later, “If you and mama make a mess in the house again, then you two are going to pay for the cleaning,” She told them.

“We will,” Alex spoke up.

After a round of hugs and kisses, they tucked Jaz and George into bed. He had his own bed on the floor, but he preferred sleeping with Jaz at the foot of her bed. Kelly put his little blanket on him. She and Alex closed Jaz's door leaving it cracked before heading to their bedroom.

“A chemistry set, Alex?” Kelly asked in the privacy of their bedroom.

Alex nodded, "Yes, she had asked for one, and I promised that I would get her one. Our daughter is showing an interest in science. I want to nurture her curiosity. Who knows, Jaz may find the cure for Alzheimer's or some breakthrough cure of an incurable disease," She explained why she wanted to get Jaz a chemistry set.

Kelly stripped out of her clothes, "I know, Alex. I don't want her to think that she can get everything she wants each time she asks. You saw how we had her work for her Nintendo Switch." She explained.

Alex watched as Kelly came out of her clothes, even in a bra and panties she was a work of art, “Yes, but this is something different. A chemistry set is educational and caters to her interest. Besides, it’s our thing.”

Kelly shook her head, “I know, and I love that it’s your thing to do together. But chemistry seems a little too advanced for her. Shouldn’t she start with something easy, like growing crystals or something?” She asked as she went into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

Alex followed Kelly into the bathroom, "I will help Jaz, and we can also get a crystal rock growing set. I think they have kits for growing crystals," She explained.

Kelly stripped out of her underwear and bra, giving Alex a little tease as she did, "I need to take a shower," She got into the shower and closed the glass door behind her.

Alex stripped off her clothes, “I do too. Save water and shower with your fiancée,” She stepped into the shower and closed the shower door.

Steam started to fill the bathroom as Kelly and Alex made eye contact; it lasted for all of five minutes before Kelly found herself pushed against the shower wall, with Alex's lips attached to hers. They exchanged heated kisses, and Kelly moaned deep in her throat as she felt Alex's hand around her throat. Kelly gasped in pleasure as she felt Alex's hand squeeze her throat lightly as she moved her way down Kelly's body. Kelly felt as if she was going to implode and used a hand to push Alex’s head down to where she wanted her to be the most.

“Mommy? Mama?” Jaz called for her parents outside of the bathroom door.

“What’s the matter, pumpkin pie?” Alex asked their daughter.

Jaz sniffed, “I had a dream. Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” She asked. Her dream had seemed so real.

Kelly cursed their daughter’s timing, “Give your mama and me a few minutes, okay? Why don’t you choose a movie to watch?” She suggested to their child.

“Okay,” Jaz agreed and went to get into her parents bed.

“Our kid has impeccable timing. We should shower and comfort her,” Kelly was disappointed and horny, but their daughter came first.

Alex nodded, “Sounds like a plan, but this is far from over,” She warned the other woman playfully.

Kelly bit her lip, “Oh, I know it’s not.”

They showered dried off and put on their pajamas and got in the bed with their daughter. She had chosen 'Frozen' to watch. They've seen it over a billion times, but it brought Jaz comfort, so Kelly was glad to endure hearing 'Let it Go.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jaz, she has issues with her abuelita. It's going to get messy.
> 
> Comments= love
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron.


	5. Meeting Angelica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day Angelica and Jules arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> I have another chapter for you. And Angelica finally appears.
> 
> Comments= Love

It was D-day, the day that Alex would be meeting Tamara's mother, Angelica, for the first time. To say she was nervous was an understatement, Alex was downright terrified, but she was trying not to let it show. Kelly and Kara had both told her that she had nothing to worry about, and the first meeting would go fine. Alex tried to keep their words in mind, but they are not the ones meeting the mother of Kelly's deceased wife. Jules was okay, they got on well, but the mother may be a different story. It's why they decided on meeting Angelica at their hotel room, so there was no awkwardness, and to avoid having Jaz see her abuelita.

"I know you're nervous about meeting Angelica. I am nervous about seeing her after three years too, things ended badly with us. She is going to love you, and if she had a problem, then I will handle it," Kelly brought Alex's hand to her lips and kissed it.

Alex felt her nerves dissipate a little, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kelly answered back.

The drive to the hotel was a short one, and before Alex knew it, she was face to face with Jules and Angelica.

Jules smiled as she saw Alex, “Alex! It’s so good to see you,” She pulled her future sister-in-law into a big hug.

Alex returned the hug happily, “It’s good to see you too, Jules. You have to come and visit National City more often,” She told the other woman before moving back.

“What am I, chopped liver?” Kelly asked her sister-in-law before hugging her.

Jules chuckled and hugged her sister close, “You know you are my number one, Kels,” She told her.

Kelly looked around, “Uh, where is Angelica?” She questioned as she noticed the older woman was missing.

“Mama is in the bathroom. She is looking forward to seeing you and meeting Alex,” Jules reassured Kelly and Alex.

Alex sighed, “Oh, I hope so,” She replied.

It didn’t take long for Angelica to come out of the bathroom with a big smile on her face. This made Alex feel a little better, but her smile could be for show. She had to admit that Angelica was just as beautiful as Jules and Tamara, if not more. Her tan skin looked like it glowed against, graying black hair. Alex could see the resemblance between mother and daughters.

“Kelly, mi hija,” Angelica greeted her daughter-in-law with a hug.

“Hola, mama,” Kelly greeted the other woman with a smile and returned the hug.

Alex looked at Jules and Jules motioned for her 'it was okay.' She was not sure that everything was okay, but she was going to go along with it.

“I haven’t seen you in forever. Let me look at you,” Angelica let go of Kelly to get a good look at her. She was just as beautiful as the first time she met her, “Eres hermosa, corazoncita.”

Kelly smiled politely, “Gracias, mama. You look good too,” She complimented the other woman. Angelica didn’t look a day over forty.

“And this beautiful woman must be, Alex. I’m Angelica. I’ve heard so much about you from Jules. It’s nice to finally meet you,” Angelica hugged Alex.

Alex found it weird to be hugged by a complete stranger, but she didn’t mind it, “It’s nice to meet you too, Angelica,” She told the older woman.

Angelica let Alex go, “Please, call me mama. If you are okay with that,” She had told Alex. After hearing all of the wonderful things about Alex, Angelica knew she would like her.

Alex laughed nervously, “Okay, mama. How was your flight?” She asked.

Jules chuckled, "There was some turbulence, but other than that, it was smooth sailing," She answered the question. The awkwardness in the room was thick.

“Where is mi nieta? Why didn’t she come with you?” Angelica noticed that her granddaughter was not with them.

Kelly knew she couldn’t tell the truth, so she went with an omission, “Jaz is spending the day with her Aunt Kara,” She answered, it was true Jaz was with Kara.

“Aunt Kara?” Angelica asked, “Is she the one in the pictures with your brother James?”

Kelly nodded, "Yeah, she is his girlfriend," She replied.

“She’s my sister,” Alex added that part.

Angelica furrowed her eyebrows, “Isn’t that a little como se dice, weird?” She wondered how Kelly and James were dating siblings.

Alex chuckled, “It’s not as weird as it seems,” She felt as if she was bombing.

Jules clapped her hands, “Why don’t we get some lunch in the hotel restaurant so, we can all catch up,” She was trying to keep things moving before they could get any more awkward.

“Yes, I am sure that you and Jules would like to rest after your trip,” Kelly suggested.

Angelica chuckled deeply, “I am getting too old to travel. We had a two-hour layover in Chicago,” She had flown before, but this flight seemed a lot longer.

“You are in New York as well?” Alex asked as they left the hotel room.

“Yes. Have you ever been?” Angelica questioned Alex.

Alex shook her head, "I can't say I have. I would like to visit one day." She answered the question honestly. She had Angelica all wrong; the other woman was quite welcoming to her.

“You will have to come and visit. You can get a real New York experience,” Angelica insisted.

Alex felt Kelly’s hand brush against hers, “I would like that.”

They entered the restaurant and were immediately seated. Alex was thankful that she was sitting next to Kelly. She needed her fiancée right about now, her reassurance, and her warmth.

Angelica observed Alex and Kelly together, she saw that they looked absolutely in love with each other. It hurt to see Kelly loving someone else, but she knew her daughter would want that for her wife, “How long have you two been together?”

“We’ve been together for about almost two years, give or take,” Alex answered. She would never forget their anniversary.

“How did you two meet?” Angelica asked.

Kelly decided to answer the question to give Alex a reprieve, "It's a funny story actually. Jaz ran into Alex in the park one day. Then I ran into her at the coffee shop. She spilled my latte all over herself and me. It was hit and miss, but I officially met her another day in the coffee shop. When I was with Jaz," She explained how they met.

Angelica laughed, "Sounds like a meet-cute. How is Jasmine?"

“Jaz is doing well. She is in fifth grade now, active in karate and gymnastics. Honor roll student,” Alex answered the question. She would never give up the opportunity to brag on their daughter.

“I always knew my Jasmine would be something special,” Angelica stated. She always believed that Jasmine would succeed in whatever she did.

Kelly reached for Alex’s hand under the table, “You would be proud of her. Ever since Alex came into the picture, Jaz is like a whole new little girl,” She told Angelica proudly.

Jules cleared her throat, “I was telling mama that Alex had been a good influence on Jaz,” She added to the conversation.

Angelica sat back in her chair, “How have you influenced my nieta?” She asked, trying not to get upset.

Alex could read Angelica's body language, and she was not pleased, "Jaz has taken an active interest in science. It's one of her favorite subjects," She replied.

“How do you know so much about science?” Angelica questioned.

Kelly squeezed Alex’s hand, but Alex could handle this, “I have a Ph.D. in bioengineering. And both my parents are also bioengineers as well.” She replied evenly.

Angelica knew this; she had done a background check on Alex to make sure she was who she said she was, and if she was good enough for Kelly and Jasmine, "If you have your Ph.D., then why are you working for the FBI? Shouldn't you be teaching at university?" She asked.

Alex felt as if she was being interrogated, "I am actually, the Director of the FBI. And I chose that field because I like to help people and keeping the city safe," She answered proudly.

Kelly had enough, "Alex is an upstanding woman, and I wouldn't have anyone better to help me raise Jaz and be an influence in her life," She knew what Angelica was doing. She was not going to have it.

“Relax, mija. I am trying to see what kind of woman Alex is. She is a big part of yours and Jasmine’s life. I can’t have just anyone around you,” Angelica tried to make nice.

Jules cleared her throat, “Alex is a positive influence in Kelly and Jaz’s life. I’ve seen it first-hand. And Jaz has blossomed so much under their care. Tamara would be proud,” She tried to appease her mama.

And there is was, “You do not know me, and I understand how protective you are of Jaz and Kelly. I have nothing but their best interests at heart. I love them both,” Alex stated with conviction. She wanted to leave a trace of doubt in Angelica’s mind.

Kelly wanted to lean over and kiss Alex on the cheek, "We love Alex too. She's the best thing that's happened to Jaz and me since Tamara. And I hope in time you will see that." She was not going to let Angelica act a negative way towards Alex.

Angelica calmed down and took a sip of her water, “This is difficult for me, but I want to take this time to clear things with Kelly and meet you, Alex,” This was hard for her. She knew it was going to be hard, but she wanted to see her granddaughter and make things right with Kelly.

The waitress brought their food, and everything had seemed to mellow out a little as Jules took over most of the conversation, and Alex was grateful for that.

"Kelly, Jules tells me that you work for a company called Obsidian Tech. What is it that you do?" Angelica asked about her daughter, even though Tamara had dad, and they had fallen out she still considered Kelly, her daughter.

“I help to connect people in a virtual world, and not only that, I use the tech to help people with PTSD. It's gratifying," Kelly explained her job.

Alex loved how passionate Kelly was about her job. She could listen to her talk about it all day. It was a turn on to hear that her future wife was just as a big nerd as she is.

Angelica looked at Alex, “And how do you feel about Kelly’s job, Alex?” She could see the way Alex looked at Kelly when she talked. It was the look of a woman who was in love.

"I love her job. She's helping people, which is something that she is passionate about," Alex was proud of her girl.

The rest of lunch passed without incident, Alex learned that Angelica used to be a science and history teacher for middle school students. She also learned that Jules was an honor student throughout school.

Lunch was over, and Alex was thankful that it had ended. She felt as if she had been put through the wringer with Angelica. They left the hotel, and Alex felt like she could breathe again.

“That was tense,” She told Kelly as they left the building.

Kelly relaxed, “Yeah, it was. We only have to deal with her for a week, and then she is out of our hair,” She wanted Angelica gone, yesterday.

Alex took Kelly’s hand in hers, “Do you think she will be okay when we tell her that we are engaged, and I am adopting Jaz?” She wanted to know what she was looking forward to regarding Angelica.

"I honestly don't know, but it doesn't matter what she thinks or says. This is our life, and if we only have Jules, then so be it," Kelly replied honestly.

That was all that Alex needed to hear, and she felt as if everything was going to be okay. Her main concern was Jaz and how she will react to everything.

****

Kelly was still a little on edge from lunch, she had a feeling that it would be awkward, and she tried to prepare herself for it. It was good to see Jules and Angelica, but it was difficult for her to try and be civil. The things that Angelica had said to her was fresh in her mind. Seeing Angelica brought too many feelings for her.

“Are you okay, babe? You’re quiet,” Alex noticed that Kelly had been unusually quiet.

Kelly sighed, “Seeing Angelica today, it reminded me of everything she said to me that day. It was bad, Alex. And then she’s trying to act as if nothing happened, it rubbed me the wrong way. Let's not get started on how she was questioning you. It felt intrusive, and I don't even know if this visit is going to be worth it or not. Then Jaz, she doesn't want to see her, and I know she will find a way to blame me for Jaz not wanting to see her.” She ranted.

Alex didn’t know what to say so, she went with the classic line, “I’m listening,” It was better than not acknowledging what Kelly is saying.

“I’m worried that having her here will cause a problem with us. I haven’t really discussed my history with Tamara, and I don’t want you to feel or think that having Angelica here will bring up old ghosts,” Kelly lost her steam.

The thought had crossed Alex's mind a couple of times, "I did have my moments of insecurity. Jules is fine, and I see your relationship with her, but Angelica is a different story. I expected her to bring up Tamara during lunch to try and compare us. But Kelly, I know all I need to know about your marriage to Tamara. I am not going to let Angelica get to me, and she is not going to cause a problem with us. I am secure in us that it doesn't make a difference. You said it before if she does not approve, then fuck her. She has no say in our marriage or our adopting Jaz," She was not going to go down without a fight.

Kelly smiled, “So passionate. Thank you for letting me vent.”

“It’s what I am here for,” Alex grinned.

“Let’s go pick up our daughter from Aunt Kara and Uncle James’,” Kelly wanted nothing more than to go home and spend time with their daughter.

Alex liked the sound of that, “Now, that is more like it. If Jaz doesn’t want to see Angelica, then how is Jules supposed to see her?” She wondered how that would work.

Kelly didn't think about that, "I will explain to Jules what is going on, and then go from there." She replied. Deep down, she hoped that Jaz avoiding her abuelita will not be discussed. The last thing she needed was another complication in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just getting started!
> 
> Alright, there will be a long hiatus of this story beginning on February 26th until April 11th in observance of Lent. I will try and get another chapter in before then.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron
> 
> Comments= Love


	6. Jaz Goes to Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's therapy day for Jasmine and Alex and Kelly learn something about their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Is anyone still reading?
> 
> Yeah, I know I was going to wait until Lent was over, but I am on spring break for the next two weeks or so. Why not use this time to write?
> 
> Besides, this chapter has been read to go since Feb.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you are reading or still reading.

It was therapy day for Jaz, and it was Alex's day to take her, she was thankful for the time away. Kelly was meeting with Angelica, and she did not want a part of that. Alex wasn't scared of Angelica, but the woman was not her cup of tea. She was sure Kelly and Angelica had a lot to talk about, and Alex didn't want to intrude on their time together. Alex decided to take Jaz to the Smithsonian store and pick her up a chemistry set and a crystal growing set. That way, they can have different things to do together.

If Alex were honest, in the beginning, she thought that she and Jaz wouldn't have anything to bond over, but when her daughter's love of science began to show, it was an opportunity to bond with Jaz. They had fun together, talked, and Alex had enjoyed sharing her knowledge about what she knows. Alex also noticed how Jaz had taken an interest in space and the stars. She was always asking Kara to tell her stories about Krypton and the different galaxies she's visited. There was no doubt in her mind that Jax would end up going into a science field, and Alex was quite proud.

Alex was in the middle of reading some psychology magazine when Jaz was brought out to her by Michelle, Jaz’s therapist.

“Hi, Alex. I am returning Jaz to you,” Michelle greeted the other woman. She had heard a lot about Alex from Jaz during their session.

Alex smiled, “Thank you. Did you have a good session?” She asked her daughter.

Jaz nodded, “Yeah.” She replied.

Michelle looked at Alex, “Can I talk to you a second?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, of course. I’ll be right over here, Jaz.”

“Okay,” She reached for her iPad and started playing Diner Dash.

"I called Kelly to join us, too," Michelle told Alex. She wanted to talk to both of them about Jaz's session.

Alex grew worried, “Did something happen? Did Jaz say something?” She questioned.

Before Michelle could answer, Kelly came into the office, “I came as soon as I could. Is there something wrong?” She asked, after kissing Alex on the cheek.

“Please sit down,” She pointed to the couch.

Alex and Kelly sat down together, “It sounded urgent on the phone.”

Michelle sighed, "We had a good session today, and we made some breakthroughs, but Jaz said something a little concerning today."

“What did she say?” Alex asked.

“In today’s session, Jaz mentioned her abuelita is visiting for the week, and she is not happy about it at all,” Michelle started. She wouldn’t go into complete detail, but she would give Jaz’s parents enough.

Kelly sighed, “Yeah, there is a long story with that. Jaz has made her displeasure known.”

Michelle chuckled, "Yeah, she has, but that brings me to the next thing. Jaz mentioned in session today that she wished that Alex was her real mom and she didn't have to deal with abuelita," She paused for a moment.

Alex smiled to herself, but it also saddened her as well, “Has she expressed that before?”

“Yeah, a couple of times, but today she was adamant about it. Jaz also stopped referring to Tamara as Mama Tamara. She now refers to her as Tamara, it’s a new development in our sessions,” Michelle explained.

Kelly swallowed, trying to process what Michelle was saying, "So, she is no longer talking about Tamara as her mom. She is referring to her by name. Do you know why that is?" She questioned, trying to understand.

Alex reached out to rub Kelly’s back soothingly. She couldn’t imagine what was going through her fiancées head at the moment.

"You'll have to ask her, but I will say that Jaz is no longer associating death with going away. She now knows that when someone goes away, they will come back. And that death means that a person is not coming back. Jaz knows that Tamara is not coming back and that Alex is not going to go away," Michelle was thankful that Jaz was now able to tell the difference.

Alex was thankful that their daughter understood, “I’ve been showing her that I will always be back,” She responded.

Kelly finally spoke up, “Will this help with her separation anxiety?”

Michelle nodded, “Yes, it will help a great deal. Jaz is a resilient little girl, but it’s her emotional wellbeing that I am concerned about,” She broached the next topic.

“Is there something wrong?” Kelly asked.

Michelle had to choose her wording, “Does Jaz express her emotions? When she is sad, hurt, angry?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “Jaz will express herself when she is feeling out of sorts. There was one time, she told me that she hated me, but that was because she was angry at Tamara not being there. Kelly?” She looked at her future wife.

“There were times when she would throw tantrums if she didn’t get her way or got angry. I would get down to the root of her feelings, and then we will talk about them. Is there something wrong with her?” Kelly asked Michelle.

"There is nothing wrong with Jaz. She just has a lot of repressed feelings, and now that her grandmother is in town, they are starting to come to the forefront. So, if Jaz starts acting out, that's the reason why," Michelle had explained to what is going on with their daughter.

“What do you suggest? We keep Jaz away from Angelica?” Kelly asked for clarification purposes.

Michelle didn’t want to come out and say it, but Kelly asked the question, “Yes, I think that is the best course of action for Jaz,” She answered the question in her honest opinion.

Alex was at a loss at what to do. She was not prepared for everything that being with Kelly and Jaz would entail. It’s a lot more stress than what she was used to, but she loved Kelly and Jaz, but she was starting to rethink that she is not cut out for this.

“I don’t know how we are going to do that, but we will try,” Alex replied for her and Kelly.  
Kelly nodded, “Yeah, we’ll see what we can do to keep Jaz away from her abuelita,” She was going to have to be honest with Angelica if she asks why she can’t see Jaz.

“Thank you for talking with us, Michelle,” Alex thanked the therapist as she stood up.

Kelly smiled, “Yes, thank you, Michelle,” She stood up along with Alex.

They grabbed Jaz and headed out of the office together. Alex walked Kelly and Jaz to her car.

“Mama? Are we still going to the store to get my chemistry set?” Jaz asked as she got into her mama’s car.

Alex nodded, "I promised that after therapy, we could get your chemistry set. So, we are going to get your chemistry set," She would not go back on her promise.

Jaz smiled, "Thank you, mama. Mommy, are you going to come with us?"

Kelly needed some time to herself, “Not this time around. This is your time with mama. I will see you both when you get home,” She did not want to impose on mama and daughter bonding.

“Okay, mommy,” Jaz was disappointed that mommy was not going to come with them.

Alex looked at Kelly, “Are you alright?”

Kelly sighed, “No, I am not. I didn’t expect Angelica’s visit to set off a series of unfortunate events. I have to get back to the office. I will see you and Jaz at home, and you can show me your chemistry set,” She quickly kissed Alex on the lips and placed a kiss on Jaz’s forehead before leaving.

Alex watched as Kelly walked away, she really loved that woman and their daughter. The thought she had about her not being able to handle this went out the window. Maybe she would need to go to therapy herself.

****

Kelly got in her car and sighed heavily, the whole conversation with Michelle put her in thinking mode. Her daughter is stressed because of her abuelitas visit. Angelica is adamant about seeing Jaz, and there were only so many excuses she could make. It was bad enough that Angelica started criticizing her for Jaz going to therapy and telling her that she was raising her wrong.

"Fuck my life," Kelly said to no one in particular and started the car. She decided not to go back to the office and canceled the rest of her engagements. She wanted to go home and relax and figure out what she was going to do about Jaz and Angelica.

Kelly felt she was doing everything right, but it felt like she was doing everything wrong. Parenting did not come with a user guide. If it wasn't for Tamara dying, then she or Jaz may not be in the position that they are now. She didn't even know why Alex was still around; if she was Alex, she would run as far as she could. Kelly felt as if Alex shouldn't have to go through this with them. Maybe, they should take a break until Angelica is gone, and things could go back to normal. But did Kelly really want to do that to Jaz? The answer is 'no,' but she didn't know what else to do. She needed some perspective, so she went to her big brother to see if he could help.

“Kelly, hey. What are you doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you,” James greeted his sister as she came into his office.

Kelly managed to muster up a smile, “I can’t stop by and see my big brother. I’m hurt,” She teased.

James chuckled, "No, you can come and see your big brother. I thought you would have your hands full with Angelica and Jules. How is that going, by the way?" He asked. When Kelly had told him that Tamara’s mom was coming for a visit, James knew that it was going to be hard on his sister. He’s met Angelica a couple of times, and she is not an easy woman.

Kelly sat down on the couch, “It’s not going. Yesterday, we had lunch with Angelica and Jules, that went as well as you think it did. Then today, Angelica tried to make nice, but it ended up with her criticizing me for how I am raising Jaz. She told me I was a bad mother for putting Jaz in therapy, it was brutal. Thankfully, Michelle called and got me out of there,” She started ranting.

James said nothing and let his sister talk because that is what Kelly needed at the moment. And he was the big brother.

"Michelle told Alex and me that Jaz has some repressed feelings about Angelica's visit, and she told us that she may start acting out of the ordinary. My child is nine years old, and she's been through so much. We lost dad when I was eight, Jaz lost Tamara when she was four. We moved to National City, and our lives changed again. I met Alex and fell in love, another change for Jaz. But you know, Jaz loved Alex from the beginning. You saw how she became immediately attached to Alex. Who can blame her? We were doing fine, Jaz was thriving, and now Angelica visits and brings chaos. Can you imagine what's going to happen when I tell her that me and Alex are engaged, and she is going to adopt Jaz? She is going to have a fit. I can’t put Alex through that.”

“Time out, Kelly. What do you mean that you can’t put Alex through that?” He asked, hoping that his sister was not going to do something she would regret.

Kelly looked at James, “Alex doesn’t need all this drama. She deserves better than what’s going on. Maybe this is a sign that we are not supposed to be doing this.” She explained.

James could not believe what her sister was thinking, “Don’t you think Alex needs to have a say in this? You can’t go making decisions about your relationship without talking to her. And did you think about Jaz? She lost her mother once. You saw how your breakup with Alex sent her for a loop. You had to put her back in therapy.” He paused for a moment to let what he was saying marinate.

“Imagine what this is going to do for her now. Jaz has the stability that she needs. Two moms who love her, a family that loves her, and you see what a difference a year can make. Jaz is excelling in school. She has taken an interest in science, thanks to Alex. She has another woman that she can look up to in her life. Do you know I talked to Jaz and she told me that she wanted to be like her mama? She wants to be a scientist and help save the world like her mama and Aunt Kara. Think about what you’re going to do to Jaz by disrupting her life, again.” James finished what he had to say, and he hoped that Kelly listened to what he was telling her. The last thing he wanted to do was for Kelly to make the same mistake again.

Kelly knew James was right, "I hear you and understand what you are saying, James. This is not a decision that I will make lightly. You are right, though; I need to talk to Alex about this and go from there. It's not like Jaz wouldn't see Alex or be around her. I wouldn't be that cruel."

James shook his head, his sister was stubborn, "Do what you want, Kelly. But if you end things with Alex because things are becoming too hard, then maybe the two of you should not be getting married," He told her plainly.

Kelly didn’t expect her brother to say that to her. His words cut, but she knew he was right, “Thanks, James. I’ll see you later.”

“Kelly, wait,” James called after his sister, but she was already gone.

Kelly exited the building and made her way home. She wanted to forget about everything today and just not deal with anything. Maybe she was overreacting, but James' words kept playing on a loop through her head. 'If you can’t handle the hard times, then maybe you shouldn’t get married.’ Those words hit deep, and she couldn’t shake them off.

Kelly pulled into the garage and turned off the car before getting out. Alex and Jaz were already home. She got out of the car, closed the garage door, and went inside the house. As soon as she opened the kitchen door, Kelly was met with laughter from Jaz and Alex. She closed the door and smiled as she watched them unbox the chemistry set. The look of absolute delight on their daughter’s face was enough to make her second guess what she wanted to do.

“Mommy, look! I got a real chemistry set like the big kids. I have so many different things, come see,” Jaz told her mother happily.

Kelly went over to where Jaz and Alex were, “Wow, we are going to have to get you a lab. So, you and mama can do all of your experiments.”

Alex grinned, “I like the sound of that. We can do experiments and take the world by surprise,” She replied.

“I can have my own potions class like Harry Potter,” Jaz had so many different things that she wanted to do.

“See what you created, Alex. Our daughter wants to be Harry Potter,” Kelly teased, her sour mood from earlier had disappeared.

Jaz shook her head, “No, I don’t want to be like Harry Potter. I want to be like mama and save the world and help harmless aliens,” She stated proudly.

Kelly could see the proud smile on Alex’s face and how serious Jaz was about being a scientist and saving the world.

“She wants to be a scientist and help save the world,” Alex grinned.

All of Kelly’s worries had slipped away a little, “I know, but there are so many fields of being a scientist. Your mama here is a bioengineer with knowledge in alien physiology. Does that mean you are going to be a bioengineer?” She asked her daughter.

Jaz nodded, “Yeah, and then I can become a doctor like mama,” She replied.

“But what about your mommy? She has a pretty cool job too. You could be like her,” Alex wanted Jaz to know that she didn’t have to be just like her.

"I like mommy's job, and it's cool. Sorry, mommy," Jaz apologized.

Kelly took no offense, “No need to be sorry. But I thought you wanted to be like Aunt Kara,” She reminded Jaz.

"I'm not Kryptonian, and I don't have superpowers, but I do have a heart of a hero, like Aunt Kara," Jaz replied.

“Not all heroes wear capes,” Alex replied.

Kelly cleared her throat, “Yeah, that’s true.”

Alex looked at Kelly and could see something was bothering her, “Jaz. Why don’t you go upstairs and get your rock candy kit, and your crystal kit so you can show mommy,” She told their daughter.

Jaz smiled, “Okay! It’s so cool, mommy!” She ran upstairs.

“No running on the stairs!” Alex and Kelly said in unison.

Alex turned her attention to Kelly, “What’s the matter, babe? And don’t say nothing and you are fine,” She knew Kelly.

Kelly sighed, “Do you want to be here with all of this? You didn’t exactly sign up for a daughter with emotional problems, my deceased wife’s mother, and everything else in between.”

“What?” Alex asked in confusion. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest, and she had a knot in her stomach. This was not the conversation she was expecting to have.

"There is so much going on right now. Angelica's visit, Jaz's problems. It's not what you signed up for, and you deserve more than this," Kelly was tired.

Alex was not going to go through this again, “Stop right there. Do not pass go, do not collect $200. Where is all of this coming from?” She approached Kelly and took her hands in hers.

Kelly didn’t know where to begin, “Ever since Angelica came into town, things have been in disarray. Today she scolded me for having Jaz in therapy. She accused me of erasing Tamara's family from her life and that she would not know where she came from. Then when Michelle told us that Jaz had said she wanted you to be her mama and not Tamara. That hurt because it felt as if, Jaz is trying to rewrite her story. Don’t get me wrong, I love that Jaz thinks highly of you and she loves you as she loves me. But I don’t want her to forget Tamara either,” She deflated a little.

Alex didn't know that Kelly had been struggling as much as she had, "Listen to me. I knew what I was getting into when we decided to date. I knew what I was getting into when I asked you to marry me. I've been up against some fierce battles. I've been mind-controlled, kidnapped, blown up, in dangerous situations. And I survived. What's going on now is a drop in the bucket, and I am not going to run at the first sign of trouble. You and that little girl upstairs are worth everything we are going through. I can’t run at the first sign of discord, it’s not who I am. I run towards the fight, and I am running to this one. So, you are going to have to get over yourself, because I am not going anywhere,” She kissed both of Kelly’s hands.

Kelly couldn’t believe how lucky she’s gotten with Alex, “I’m sorry. There is so much happening right now. I just want to tell Angelica that we are getting married and you will be adopting Jaz, so she can disappear,” She didn’t want to deal with this anymore.

“If that is what you want to do, then we can do it that way. Or we can kill her with kindness and let her know that Jaz is doing just fine, and we are raising her right," Alex suggested. She wanted nothing more than to rub it in Angelica's face.

Kelly chuckled, “I think we can do that.”

Jaz came back into the kitchen with her two sets, “See, I got a set that grows crystals and a set where we can make rock candy. Have you had rock candy, mommy?” She asked.

“No, I haven’t had rock candy before. Is it made of rocks?” Kelly asked, even though she has had rock candy before.

"It's not made with rocks, mommy! It's made with sugar and water. We have to show her, mama," Jaz looked at her mama.

Alex nodded, “I think that is something we can do together, and we can explain to mommy how it works,” She suggested.

Jaz was excited, Okay! You are going to like it, mommy," She was excited that she would be doing experiments with her mom's.

“Our daughter is happy. We are happy,” Alex whispered in Kelly’s ear.

Kelly knew she was letting her worst fears get to her, and she would have been an idiot to break up what they've built. Angelica was wrong to call into question her parenting skills. Their daughter is happy and healthy. And to Kelly, that is all that mattered especially, since she has Alex by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Jaz is having issues with her abuelita visiting.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	7. Jasmine Wants to Rewrite History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaz has some conflicting feelings that are bubbling up to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years since my last update and I am going to be real...I have not been in the mood to write this story or any Dansen story for that matter. If you are subscribed to me, I know you were probably scratching your head, wondering why I was updating one story in particular and not this one. Now you know why. The wall has been dismantled (kinda) and I will get back into writing slowly but surely.
> 
> Having said all that, to the people still reading this chapter is for you!

Alex and Jaz were in the kitchen fixing dinner while Kelly was dealing with an issue at Obsidian North. Jaz was at that age now where she wants to help out more around the house and become more independent. Alex had no problem with Jaz wishing to be more independent. However, she could tell that Kelly was still struggling because Jaz is her baby and always will be.

Jaz was in the middle of chopping up carrots when she looked at her mama, “Can we tell abuelita to go home? I don’t want her here,” She told her mama.

“You want your abuelita to go home?” Alex repeated back to Jaz, this was the first time she’s mentioned anything about Angelica.

"Yeah, she makes mommy upset and she makes me sad. I don't want her to mess with our lives. She's not my abuelita anymore because Tamara died. She doesn't get to be here," Jaz stated with conviction. Tamara was gone, so she didn't need an abuelita anymore. She had Grandma Eliza.

Alex's heart broke as she heard her daughter refer to Tamara by her name without 'mama' in front of it, "I understand that you are sad and hurt, pumpkin pie, but Angelica is still your abuelita even if Mama Tamara is not alive," She tried to explain to their daughter about death and family.

"I have Grandma Eliza, that's enough for me. I like our family the way it is. Mommy, you, me, Aunt Kara, Uncle James, Aunt Lucy, Aunt Nia, Uncle Brainy, Grandma Eliza, Grandpa J'onn, and Titi Jules. That's our family, mama we don’t need abuelita,” Jaz was happy with the family that she had. Abuelita had been gone for three years. She is no longer family.

Alex didn’t know how to respond to Jaz’s reply, “Your feelings are valid, Jaz. Do you want to tell mommy how you feel too?” She asked, it was sweet that Jaz could confide in her, but this was more up Kelly’s alley.

Jaz looked downward, "I don't know how to tell her. She loved Tamara, and I loved her too, but I don't want to hurt her feelings."

Alex placed her finger under Jaz’s chin to lift her head up she could see the tears shimmering in her eyes, “You will not hurt your mommy’s feelings, Jaz. I think mommy would be very understanding,” She told her daughter softly.

Jaz sniffled, “You sure?”

“I am positive, pumpkin pie,” Alex reassured her daughter and reached for a paper towel to wipe away her tears. Michelle had warned them about what was coming. Alex didn’t think it was going to be this soon.

“I love you, mama,” Jaz hugged her mama.

Alex hugged Jaz back, “I love you too, pumpkin pie. Let’s finish dinner so we can have it ready by the time mommy comes back from work,” The chicken cacciatore was almost done. This was the first meal that Alex learned from J’onn to improve her cooking skills.

"Okay. I hope mommy likes it," Jaz commented.

Alex sighed, “I hope she does too. Is there anything else that is bothering you?”

Jaz picked up her kid-sized knife and started chopping the carrots, "Do you think I should see abuelita?"

"That's up to you, pumpkin pie. If you want to see abuelita, then you can. If you don't want to see her, then you don't have to see her," Alex was not going to force Jaz to do anything that she did not want to do.

“Can I get a leather jacket like yours?” Jaz questioned her mama.

Alex smiled, "I don't see why you can't. I'll talk to mommy about it, and then we can go pick out your leather jacket. Does that sound like a plan?"

Jaz grinned, “It’s a great plan, mama. Do you think mama will let me get one?” She hoped her mommy would let her get a leather jacket like mama; it would be so cool.

"I think with a little persuasion, mommy will be okay with you getting a leather jacket," Alex knew that Kelly would not deny their daughter anything.

Jaz finished cutting the carrots, “They are ready for the salad,” She stated proudly, “Do you ever wish things were different?”

Alex took the cutting board of carrots from Jaz and put it in the salad bowl, “What do you mean?”

"Like, if you had met mama before Tamara, would you be my biological mama like Tamara?" Jaz asked, honestly.

Oh, this was a question that Alex did not know how to answer. She had the answers to most questions, but this one was a little difficult. The thought had crossed Alex’s mind a time or two, okay maybe three times, but if they would have met before Kelly met Tamara. The outcome may be different, and Jaz may not have been born.

“If things were different and I met your mommy before Tamara, then you may not be here. When your mommy and mama decided to have a child, you were already their destiny. Why do you ask?” Alex hoped that she answered the question in a way that Jaz would understand.

Jaz sighed, "Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if you were there when mommy had me. I would be like you and not Tamara. If you and mama decided to give me a brother or sister, then you would have to find someone who looks like you. Then my brother or sister would be like you," She tried to explain her thoughts to her mama.

Alex understood what Jaz was saying, "I like you the way you are, Jaz, and I wouldn't change that for the world. And you are like me, except for the biological make-up. If and when your mommy and I decide to have another child, we will take a lot of things into consideration. I am thankful to Mama Tamara and mommy for choosing someone to have you. I think you may need to talk to mommy about what you’re feeling, pumpkin pie,” She didn’t realize how painful this conversation was.

“Talk to mommy about what?” Kelly asked as she made her way into the kitchen from the garage.

Alex looked at her, fiancée, "Jaz has some questions that she needs some answers. I tried, but I think she needs a little bit of mommy time." She replied vaguely.

Kelly looked at their daughter, who was looking down at the ground, "Do you want to talk to me about something?"

Jaz shook her head, “No. I don’t want to make you sad or upset. You’re already upset about abuelita being here,” She replied sadly.

"Whatever you have to talk to me about it will not make me sad or upset. I don't want you to worry about that. As your parents, we have to make sure that you are okay and that you are healthy. How about we let mama finish up dinner, and you and I go in the back yard and kick around the soccer ball?" Kelly suggested.

Jaz looked at Alex, “Can you handle it?”

Alex smiled, "I can handle it. You go play soccer with mommy, and I will call you both when dinner is ready."

Kelly sent a grateful smile in Alex’s direction, “You are awesome. I can’t wait to marry you,” She kissed Alex on the cheek.

“Gross,” Jaz blanched.

Alex playfully hit Jaz on the behind with the dishtowel, “There is nothing wrong with mommy and me showing affection.”

“Aunt Kara always tells Uncle James that they should save it for the bedroom. They really like to work out. I guess that’s why Uncle James is so buff, and Aunt Kara is so strong,” Jaz commented.

“We should go play soccer and let mama finish dinner,” Kelly did not want to hear anymore.

Alex was thankful for the change. She would have to have a talk with Kara and James about what they do or say around their daughter. Jaz was a sponge, she soaks up everything, and the last thing she needed was for their daughter to repeat what she learns around the wrong people. She turned to finish dinner after she heard the close of the back door. Alex hoped that the conversation would help their daughter.

****

Kelly grabbed the soccer ball and ushered Jaz into the middle of the backyard. The place where they always played. She kicked the ball towards Jaz, “What’s on your mind, sugar plum?”

Jaz kicked the ball back, “Why couldn’t you meet Alex before Tamara? I would be more like her,” She asked.

"People are put into your lives for a reason. Mama Tamara and I met while I was serving in the army. I wouldn't have been able to meet your mama then. If I wasn't in the army, there is no guarantee that I would have met mama. And if I didn't meet Mama Tamara, then there would be no you," Kelly gently explained to Jaz why meeting Alex, in the beginning, would have been impossible.

Jaz kicked the ball back, “You and mama don’t know that. I would be the same as you and mama, then mama wouldn’t have to worry about adopting me, and we wouldn’t have to deal with abuelita,” She was feeling so many things at one time.

Kelly sighed, “What about Titi Jules? You love her, right?” She knew the answer to the question.

“I love Titi Jules, mommy. You know that,” Jaz replied excitedly.

“If I didn’t meet Mama Tamara, then you would not have Titi Jules,” Kelly explained and kicked the ball back.

Jaz just looked at the ball as it came to her, “Oh, but still. If you and mama give me a brother or sister, then they will be like you and mama and nothing like me.”

Kelly went over to Jaz and took her little hand in hers and walked her over to the patio table, “Come sit in my lap,” She sat down and pulled Jaz into her lap, “You are concerned because I am black and Alex is white, and you are Afro-Latina.”

Jaz nodded, "Yeah. If mama had been my mama, then your donor would be like her, and I will be like you and her. Is that bad?" She asked.

“It’s not bad at all, sugar plum. I had a feeling that this would pop up somewhere down the line. I know you want and wish that Alex and I would have met ahead of time, so we could work together to create you. But in this case, it didn’t happen that way, but you know what? It isn’t blood that makes a family; it’s the people we choose and the people who choose us. Mama came into our life when we least expected it. There must have been something extraordinary about mama that caused you to choose her, am I right?" Kelly asked her daughter.

Jaz nodded, “Yeah.”

"And she chose you too, right?" Kelly asked the next question.

Jaz nodded again, “Yeah, she did,” She was glad that mama had chosen her too.

Kelly held Jaz close to her, “So, you chose her to be your mama. You are a lot like Alex in so many ways,” It was uncanny how similar Alex and Jaz were.

“How?”

"Let's see, you both like science, you have the same hand movements when you are talking. You and mama talk with your hands when you are nervous, anxious, or upset. You share facial expressions and the love of blueberries and bacon. Those are just a few of the similarities between you and mama. So, you see, you are like mama and me. If and when your mama and I discuss having another child, then we will discuss specifics. I know having abuelita here is causing a lot of conflicting feelings for you, and I want you to know that regardless of what is going on, you can talk to me. Your abuelita visiting is disrupting our peace, but hopefully, she will be leaving soon. And then, we do not have to deal with her anymore." Kelly reassured her daughter.

Jaz, "I know I can talk to you, but I don't want to make you sad about Tamara."

Kelly sighed, “Why have you started referring to Mama Tamara as Tamara?”

“I have mama now,” Jaz answered simply.

“I understand where you are coming from, sugar plum, but Mama Tamara will always be your mom. Just because you have mama doesn’t mean you have to forget about Mama Tamara. Do you understand?” Kelly asked, hoping that Jaz had an understanding of what she was trying to say.

Jaz nodded, “I understand, but I still don’t want abuelita,” She stated with finality.

Kelly chuckled, "You don't have to have abuelita, and the truth is I don't want her either," She admitted to her daughter.

"I think we should tell her that," Jaz stated.

“You’re right. How did you get to be so smart?” Kelly tapped her daughter’s nose lightly.

Jaz smiled, “I’ve always been smart, mommy. You and mama don’t pay attention.” She sassed back.

“Okay, Miss. Sassy Pants.”

“Dinner’s ready,” Alex called from inside the house.

Kelly smiled, “We’re coming. Let’s go wash up and have dinner. We will continue this conversation later.”

Jaz nodded, “Okay,” She hopped off her mommy’s lap and ran in the house.

Kelly wasn’t too far behind her, “Our daughter is a teenager wrapped in a child’s body,” She joked as she entered the house.

Alex closed the door, “Jaz is too young to be full of teenage angst. Did you have a good talk?”

"We did, and Jaz decided to see Angelica and tell her that she doesn't want her. I am curious as to how that will turn out," Kelly had always taught Jaz to express herself and to set her boundaries.

Alex grinned, “And what about her mommy?”

"I don't want her either. I think we should go ahead and tell her instead of waiting. The sooner she knows, the sooner she can leave our lives," Kelly stated.

A thought crossed Alex’s mind, “Do you think she could contest the adoption?”

Kelly had already looked into it and talked to her lawyer, “She has no legal standing. Angelica hasn’t been a part of our lives for almost four years, and she had no hand in raising Jaz. Our daughter has grandparents who love her, and that is all that matters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are heading into treacherous waters when Jaz and Angelica meet. It's going to be good lol
> 
> leave your thoughts down below
> 
> Comments= Love
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	8. Relaxation Goes a Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly have a moment of relaxation and connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I come with another update for you all. It's pretty lengthy, but it sets up the next chapter. Thank you to everyone for such a warm welcome back. I am still finding my way with this story and Dansen in general. I don't know when the next update will come, but I know I will not keep you waiting for long. To everyone who hung around and still reading thank you from the bottom of my heart.

After dinner and a conversation with their daughter, Alex and Kelly found themselves in their bedroom unwinding from the day. Alex had decided that it was high time that Kelly relaxed so, she suggested that Kelly have a warm bath, and she would provide a relaxing massage after. Kelly had been so strong through this whole Angelica nonsense, but Alex could tell that it was weighing her fiancée down. And then there was Jaz, their anxiety-ridden daughter who is going through the motions. It was a lot for any parent to go through, but Alex knew once everything was over and the dust settled, their lives would be back to normal. It took Alex a few minutes to find tealight candles, but when she did, she lit a few to give the room a soft glow. Alex put some lavender wax melts into the warmer to provide the room with a calming and relaxing feel. She learned from a video on YouTube that lavender and chamomile are supposed to have calming effects. And that is what Alex wanted calm and serenity not only for herself but mainly for Kelly. To put the finishing touches on her massage parlor, Alex found some soothing melodies of nature and had Alexa play them.

Finally, Alex stepped into the bathroom to see how Kelly was doing. When she walked in, she saw Kelly soaking in the bath with her eyes closed. This was the most she had seen Kelly relaxed other than when she was sleeping.

“I’m not sleeping, Alex,” Kelly could feel Alex’s presence in the room.

Alex leaned against the door frame, “I was checking to make sure that you were enjoying your bath and not thinking.”

“I am relaxing, but it’s hard to shut my brain off sometimes. I feel like a computer with too many tabs open,” Kelly answered honestly. It’s as if her mind was running a million miles a minute.

Alex stepped into the bathroom and found a seat on the edge of the tub, “Work? Jaz? Angelica? Or something else?” She questioned.

Kelly sighed heavily, “Jaz, Angelica, and something else in that order. I feel as if I am fucking up with Jaz somehow. Our daughter is only nine years old, and she’s been through so much in the last five years. Her mom died, we moved, her Uncle James was shot and nearly died, we broke up twice, and it affected her, but we were making progress. Then Angelica comes along and makes me feel like crap because Jaz does not know Spanish; she is in therapy and doesn’t know where she comes from. I can’t win for losing,” Her emotions bubbled up to the surface she was tired.

Alex didn’t say anything; she knew that Kelly didn’t need words right now. Kelly needed to talk, and that is what she was going to have Kelly let everything out that was bothering her.

“I made the right decision about putting Jaz in therapy. She needs it, and she is making such wonderful progress. I wish my mom had put me in therapy after my father died. Jaz is a good child she doesn’t give us any trouble, she is respectful, an honor roll student, she has friends and activities that she has an active interest in, and she’s excelling. How is that being a bad mom? I only want what’s best for Jaz, we both do,” Kelly looked at Alex, “Am I a bad mom?”

Alex switched spots, so she was sitting near Kelly’s head and not at her feet, “Our daughter is amazing, and you have done an outstanding job raising her on your own for four years. You remind me of my mom a little. She raised Kara and me by herself without help after my dad died. Yes, a lot of responsibility fell on me to take care of Kara, but my mom still managed to be there. Angelica is wrong; you are not a bad mom. If anything, you are a damn good mom. You’re super mom!” Alex smiled, “You are doing right by Jaz in so many ways, and her not knowing Spanish is no fault of yours. And as far as Jaz not knowing where she comes from, Angelica has that wrong because Jaz does know. She hasn’t been around Jaz in three years, and has yet to see her, so how can she make that assumption?” She was trying not to get upset on behalf of Kelly and Jaz.

“I don’t know. It’s so frustrating,” Kelly laid back in the tub.

Alex grabbed a loofah sponge and reached for the shower gel, “I can imagine that it is stressful for you, but you are not alone. What else is on your mind? Sit up,” She instructed Kelly to sit up so she could wash her back.

“Jaz wants to rewrite her history, so she doesn’t have to deal with Angelica. She figures that if you and I would have met before I met Tamara, then Angelica wouldn’t be in the picture. I’ve explained to her that it wouldn’t have been possible we were on opposite ends of the world. And if we did meet, fall in love, and got married, there would be no guarantee that we would have our daughter,” Kelly paused for a moment to breathe.

Alex moved the sponge in small circles along Kelly’s shoulders and the upper part of her back, “Jaz asked me the same question when we were preparing dinner. I told her the same thing that you had told her. Did she also ask you about having a brother or sister?”  
Kelly laughed softly, “Yeah, she did mention having a brother or sister. She told me that her little brother or sister would be like you, and she wouldn’t be like you,” She explained.

Alex sighed and used the tip of her finger to write ‘I love you’ in the soap suds, “Yeah, Jaz brought that up to me as well. I think it’s about belonging. If and when we decide to add another child to our family, then Jaz feels that she wouldn’t belong because she would be different. Maybe we could have Kara talk to her if anyone knows about being different; it’s Kara,” She suggested. Kara is an alien, and she had to learn how to fit into human society. And Jaz had a tight bond with her sister.

“You can’t get any different than Kara. I don’t see Kara as different though, she is unique, and Jaz is also unique,” Kelly smiled for the first time since she got into the bathtub. Alex was amazing in more ways than one.

“That’s why Jaz and Kara can relate to each other so much. You are a wonderful mom, and don’t let Angelica or anyone else make you feel that you are. No one can make you feel inferior without your consent,” Alex couldn’t help but quote Elanor Roosevelt.

Kelly’s laughter reverberated throughout the bathroom, “You are such a nerd.”

“I’m your nerd and proud of it,” Alex retorted, “I need to finish up your bath so you can have your massage.”

“You are a godsend. You can get in with me,” Kelly wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Alex shrugged, “I know, but feel free to keep telling me that. I know I can, but you and I both know that a bath will not happen,” She shot back.

Kelly flicked some water at Alex, “And that would be bad because?”

“Because it would ruin the rest of my plans,” Alex replied, resisting all temptation to get in the bath with Kelly.

Kelly tried to pout, “Spoil my fun.”

Alex was immune to the pout, okay slightly immune, “We will have a lot of fun later. That’s a promise.”

After Kelly’s bath, Alex reached for Kelly’s robe and helped her slide it on her body. Alex led Kelly to the bedroom, “Welcome to Alex’s Massage Parlor of Love. You can slip out of your robe, and lay down on the bed,” She tried her best Swedish accent.

Kelly tried not to laugh at how cheesy Alex was, but she appreciated her effort, “Will this massage have a happy ending?” She asked coyly as she dropped her robe and got on the bed.

Alex’s eyes roamed over Kelly’s body; she still didn’t understand how she had gotten so lucky to have a fiancée who loved her and had the body of a goddess.

“Since you are my favorite customer, for you, I will give you a happy ending that will have you are coming and going at the same time,” Alex was sure that Kelly would have a very happy ending.

“Do you want to start on my front or back?” Kelly asked as she lay in the prone position on the bed. The faint smell of lavender wafted up to her nose, calming her.

“You’re front is fine, we can start on your back, then I will make my way to the front. Is there any particular area you would like for me to focus on?” Alex asked as she reached for the chamomile vanilla massage lotion.

Kelly rested her chin on her arms, “My shoulders and lower back. Sitting at a desk does not make me a happy woman.”

Alex warmed up the oil in her hands before putting them on Kelly’s shoulders; she started with small kneading strokes on Kelly’s shoulder.

Kelly sighed in contentment, “Your hands are beyond magical,” She complimented her future wife.

“My hands aren’t the only things beyond magical, but you already know,” She continued moving her hands over smooth skin. Alex loved how soft and smooth Kelly’s skin was, like the finest silk in the world.

“Mommy! Mama!” Jaz screamed out, “Mommy! Mama! Help!” A shrill cry came from beyond the door, “Don’t go away!”

Alex was out the door, and in Jaz’s room in no time, she saw Jaz tossing and turning in bed, trying to fight some invisible being. She went over to the bed and tried to rouse Jaz from her sleep, “Mama’s here,” She tried to comfort her daughter.

Jaz stopped fighting and opened her eyes to see her mama, “Don’t go please,” She pleaded softly.

“I’m not going anywhere, pumpkin pie. I got you, I got you,” Alex rubbed her hand gently down Jaz’s back.

Kelly came running into the room, fully dressed, “What’s wrong? What happened?” She surveyed the seen in front of her. Jaz was holding on to Alex for dear life, crying and trembling like a leaf.

“Bad dream,” Alex replied simply.

Jaz hiccupped, “Abuelita tried to make mama go away. Don’t let her make mama go away,” She pleaded to her mommy.

Kelly scooted closer to her daughter, “Abuelita is not going to make mama go away. She doesn’t have that kind of power. Me and mama, we have the power to make abuelita go away, and we will make her go away.” She wrapped her arm around her daughter.

Jaz looked between her mommy and mama, “I want to see abuelita tomorrow. I want to tell her that Alex is my mama, and she needs to go away. I don’t want her anymore,” She stated with as much conviction as she could muster.

Alex and Kelly exchanged looks, and Kelly spoke, “If you want to see abuelita tomorrow. I will text your Titi Jules and tell her to come here tomorrow, and we can talk. Does that sound okay?” Kelly asked their daughter. She wanted this over once, and for all, it was disrupting their life and stressing their daughter out.

Jaz nodded, “That sounds okay,” She looked at her; our mama, “You’re going to be there too, right? You’re going to tell abuelita to kick rocks.”

Alex chuckled, “I will be there and tell abuelita to kick rocks. You are safe with mommy and me. I am not going to go anywhere. Want to go downstairs and have some warm strawberry milk and Oreos?” Whenever Jaz had a bad dream Oreos, and warm strawberry milk calms her down.

“Okay. Mommy, are you coming?” Jaz asked her mommy.

Kelly nodded, “I’ll be there in a moment. I am going to talk to your Titi Jules, and then I will be down,” She promised.

Alex pulled Jaz’s covers back, “Come on, let’s go fix our snack and then we can watch a little bit of television until you fall asleep,” She helped Jaz out of bed and led her out of the room.

****

Kelly sighed as she watched Alex and Jaz leave the room; her life had become a literal hell. And now Jaz is paying the price. Kelly left Jaz’s room and went into the bedroom to text Jules and let her know there was a change of plans and that they were coming over to the house. It was time to stop prolonging the inevitable and tell Angelica what is going on so she can leave. The tension she had before had made itself known again. Kelly was thankful that she had Alex to support her and Jaz through this. She knew it was a lot for Alex to carry, and when it was all over, Kelly was going to make sure that they had the longest honeymoon possible. After exchanging the last text with Jules, Kelly made her way downstairs and saw Alex and Jaz sitting on the couch, with the television on eating Oreos and drinking strawberry milk.

“Is everything okay?” Alex asked as she saw Kelly enter the living room.

Kelly smiled, “I text Jules and let her know that there was a change of plans. She and Angelica will be here tomorrow afternoon at around 1:30,” She answered the question and sat down on the couch on the other side of Jaz.

“Mama made you cocoa,” Jaz pointed to the mug on the table, “I don’t have to be around abuelita the whole time, do I?” She questioned her parents.

Kelly shook her head, “No, you do not have to be around abuelita for the whole time. If you feel uncomfortable, then you can go upstairs to your room, and we will have abuelita leave,” She made it clear that if Jaz felt uncomfortable about anything, then she will be removed from the situation.

Jaz smiled, “Okay.”

Alex looked at Kelly and nodded, “Okay. We were watching Kim Possible. Are you okay with that?”

“I am okay with Kim Possible,” Kelly replied, as she picked up her mug of cocoa.

“Kim Possible reminds me of mama except she doesn’t have red hair. Mama has to be a regular citizen, but in reality, she is an agent saving the world with Supergirl,” Jaz made the connection between Kim and her mama.

Kelly pondered this for a moment, “Now that I think about it, mama is like Kim,” She smirked in Alex’s direction.

“You really compared me to a cartoon character? She’s in high school and a cheerleader. I am not in high school, nor was I a cheerleader. I am a badass like Kim,” Alex was never one to get invested in children’s cartoons or television shows, but Jaz had come along and changed all of that. Now she found herself watching Kim Possible even when Jaz was not around.

“You said a dirty word, mama. You have to put money in the jar,” Jaz told her mama. Whenever someone said a dirty word, they had to put money in her jar.

Kelly snickered, “You walked right into that one,” She was sure after all was said and done, their daughter was going to be rich.

“Aunt Lucy says that you set yourself up,” Jaz repeated what her aunt had said to Aunt Kara.

“We are going to have to limit how much time you spend with Aunt Lucy,” Kelly mentioned half-heartedly.

Jaz pouted, “No, mommy. I already don’t see Aunt Lucy as much since she moved back to Metropolis,” She missed her aunt and loved when she came to visit.

“We will have a talk with your Aunt Lucy about watching what she says around you,” Alex loved Lucy, and loved that she spent time with Jaz, but sometimes she forgets that Jaz is still a child.

Kelly finished her cocoa, “Are you feeling better, sugar plum?”

Jaz finished her milk, “I feel a lot better, mommy. Can I sleep with you and mama tonight?” She asked. Jaz didn’t want to sleep in her bed tonight.

“You can sleep with us tonight,” Kelly answered, Jaz came first and foremost, her hormones can wait until later.

“It’s been a while since we had a Jaz sandwich,” Alex teased about Jaz, saying she was too old to sleep with her parents.

Jaz giggled, “I’m not food, mama. It’s only a one-time thing,” She told her parents. She was a big girl, and big girls don’t sleep with their parents even if they were scared or had dreams.

“Of course, it is a one-time thing,” Kelly humored her daughter.

They watched one more episode of Kim Possible, and Jaz was out like a light. Kelly hated waking her up, so she had to pick her up and carry her upstairs. Jaz was about 90 pounds when she was sleeping.

“Do you want me to get her?” Alex offered.

Kelly picked Jaz up, “No, I have her. You carried her upstairs yesterday,” She held Jaz in her arms bridal style and made her way upstairs to their bedroom. Kelly had deposited Jaz in the middle of the bed and was impressed that she did not wake up at all.

“The house is secure, George had gone outside, and now he is sleeping, and I put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. I think we can settle in for the night,” Alex whispered as she entered the bedroom, careful not to wake their sleeping child.

Kelly sighed, “Our protector. We have our very own Kim Possible,” She teased.

“Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me,” Alex jokingly sang.

Kelly chuckled, “Next time you answer the phone, you can say Alex here, so what’s the sitch?” She slid into bed.

“You are such a dork, but I love you in all your dorkiness,” Alex leaned over and kissed Kelly on the cheek.

Kelly looked at Alex, “We’re going to be alright, right? We will make it through tomorrow,” She asked.

Alex nodded, “We are stronger together. We will make it through tomorrow and whatever comes our way. I have your back just like you have mine. And if Angelica gives us problems, then we can tell her to kick rocks,” She used Jaz’s words.

“We can have Supergirl come yell at her really, really loudly,” Kelly looked down at Jaz, who was sleeping deeply.

Alex chuckled, “Jaz always wants Supergirl to yell at someone. I wouldn’t change that for anything. Jaz told me today that she wanted a leather jacket,” She mentioned the leather jacket conversation to Kelly.

“A leather jacket, huh?” Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah. I told her I would talk to you about it. She wants to be like me,” Alex stated proudly.

Kelly played with a few of Jaz’s curls, “I know, it’s cute. You are a positive influence on our daughter. You give her someone else to look up to, and Kara may or may not be a little jealous about that. She has always been Jaz’s favorite. You have big shoes to fill,” She told her fiancée.

“Kara shouldn’t be jealous; she will always be Jaz’s number one. They are closer than close. How did that happen?” Alex asked. She had asked Kara, but Kara had said it just happened. They met, and it was as if their meeting was written in the stars.

Kelly shrugged, “I couldn’t tell you to be honest. James brought Kara to visit, and Jaz was going through a hard time, and Kara came and worked her magic. Since that day, they were two peas in a pod. It was always Kara this, Kara that, and Kara told her all about the galaxies she’s visited. I guess Kara is what Jaz needed at the time. Just like you are what Jaz and I needed when your paths crossed.”

“And you and our daughter is what I needed too. We had an interesting conversation while preparing dinner. I am sure she told you about us meeting before you met Tamara,” Alex decided to bring up the conversation again

Kelly nodded, “Yeah, I know. She brought it up to me. I knew the conversation would come up eventually, but not so soon, you know. I explained to her that blood does not make a family, a family is who you choose. She chose you, and you chose her. The two of you are alike in more ways than one. Jaz feels as if she is going to be left out if and when we decide to have another child,” She was thankful that Alex brought up the conversation again.

Alex looked down at Jaz and then back at Kelly, “If we do not have another child, then I am okay with that. We already have a beautiful daughter, and if we do decide to add another child, we can adopt. There are a lot of options out there and we will explore them. And if I am honest, I am enjoying being a mom to Jaz and George. They are enough children for me,” She told Kelly honestly. Alex had wanted to be a mom, and she is being given that gift in the shape of Jaz.

Kelly felt tears welling up in her eyes, “Are you sure? We do not have to decide now, you know.”

“I’m sure, but I may change my mind tomorrow. We will figure it out, but I know our daughter is going to keep asking for a little sister or brother.” Alex reminded Kelly of how adamant Jaz had been over Christmas about having a brother or sister.

Kelly sighed, “I know, but as you said, we will figure it out together. Thank you for choosing us.”

Alex smiled, “No, thank you for choosing me. And tomorrow, we will tell Angelica everything, and then she can kick rocks. You okay with that?”

“Honestly, yeah. Angelica and I never had the easiest relationship with each other, and she is still family, but I don’t need that kind of negativity in my life. I don’t need the criticism and everything else that she brings. When Tamara was alive, it was as if she was a different person, and after Tamara died, she became mommy dearest. I guess she still blames me for her death,” Kelly couldn’t tell Tamara to choose the army over her family. Tamara loved serving her country.

“Tamara’s death is not your fault, Kelly. No one could have seen that coming, and from what you and Jaz told me about her. Tamara was a headstrong woman who does what she wants. Angelica can be bitter all she wants to, but you and Jaz do not have to be on the receiving end. You are doing the right thing for you and for Jaz. Don’t forget that. We have our whole lives ahead of us, and we can’t let Angelica taint that,” Alex had to admit her therapy sessions were paying off, even if she hadn’t told Kelly about them yet.

Kelly reached over and grabbed Alex’s hand, “You’ve been such a rock throughout this whole situation. How are you handling it?”

“I have my outlets, and I talk to you. We keep communication open, and that is what is important. I knew what I would be getting into when I started dating you, and when I asked you to marry me. There is some adjusting that comes along with everything, but I’ve got a handle on it, just like you. It’s late; our daughter is asleep, and we should sleep too. Maybe after all this is over, we can have Grandpa J’onn take our daughter for the day, so we can continue what we started,” Alex wiggled her eyebrows.

Kelly smiled amusedly, “I like the sound of that. I was really getting into your massage too,” She switched off the lamp.

“I will give you a massage whenever you like as you keep loving me as you do,” Alex added her clause.

Kelly settled down for sleep. It was going to be difficult considering Jaz had her arm thrown across her neck, “Forever,” That was the whole point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment is almost here. The showdown is coming. Who will come out the victor?
> 
> Comments= Love
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	9. It's The Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica comes to visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I know, it's been a while since I've updated. I come with a gift of an extra-long chapter. I hope you enjoy :)

Things were tense in the Olsen-Danvers household, Alex and Kelly were on edge, and Jaz was apprehensive as to what would happen when she saw her abuelita. Angelic and Jules would be there in less than thirty minutes, and Alex had a feeling that WW III was about to commence, but she tried to think of the positive side, Angelica will be gone, and they can begin the adoption proceedings.

“Are you nervous?” Alex asked Kelly as they were moving about the kitchen.

Kelly nodded, “A little, but we know it needs to be done. The sooner this is on the table, the sooner Angelica can leave, and we can put all of this behind us and move on,” She had a feeling of dread in her stomach.

“I am nervous too. This whole thing could go well, or it can go down in flames, but we are a united front. We got this,” Alex tried her best to be encouraging for the both of them.

“My main concern is Jaz, though,” Kelly had been worried about Jaz the entire time.

Alex leaned against the counter, “Jaz is going to be fine, babe. She will tell Angelica how she feels, and then she can go back to her room. We have Kara on alert so, she can come and get Jaz if she needs her,” She had talked to Kara about coming to get Jaz if things were to go south with Angelica.

Jaz came down the stairs, “Is she here yet?” She asked her parents.

“Not yet, sugar plum.”

Jaz huffed, “Why can’t she be here already?” She wanted her abuelita here so she can leave.

Their daughter did not have patience, “They will be here soon, pumpkin pie.” As soon as the words left her mouth, the doorbell rang, and George started barking.

“Speak of the devil,” Kelly muttered as she went to go answer the door.

Alex wasn’t too far behind Kelly when the door opened, and it felt as if the air had been sucked from the house as Angelica and Jules entered. She felt Jaz squeeze her hand as Angelica entered the house.

“It’s good to see you again, Alex. I thought you were trying to avoid me,” Angelica greeted Alex, before she moved to Jaz, “And there is mi nieta, Jasmine. Come, hug abuelita.”

Jaz looked between her mama and mommy and moved behind her mama. She was not about to hug this woman.

Angelica looked at Kelly, “Where are her manners?” She questioned.

Kelly balled her hand into a fist, “Jaz does have manners, but we taught her that she does not have to hug anyone if she does not feel comfortable in doing so,” She explained. She and Alex had told Jaz that she did not have to hug anyone she did not want to, and they were not going to force her to hug or touch anyone.

Angelica frowned, “It’s custom to hug a family member, especially an older member,” She reminded Kelly.

“Yes, it may be custom for you, but for Jaz, it’s not something that she is used to doing with people she does not know,” Alex explained to Angelica how they did things.

Jules cleared her throat, “You have to remember mama, Jaz has not seen you in a long time. You are a stranger to her,” She could feel the tensions rising in the house.

Jaz smiled at her titi, “Titi Jules,” She left her mama’s side and hugged her.

Jules picked Jaz up and hugged her, “There’s my little star. I missed you,” She told her niece.

Kelly smiled smugly, “See, Jaz does hug people on her terms, and when she is ready to hug them.”

Alex felt like such a proud mom and wife, “Why don’t we sit down and talk. I am sure that you would like to visit with Jaz,” She spoke up.

“I don’t want to visit with her. I want to visit with Titi Jules,” Jaz replied smartly.

Angelica was taken aback by her granddaughter’s disrespect, “You let her talk to adults like this?” She wondered how Kelly and Alex were raising her granddaughter.

“We do not let Jaz do anything. We encourage Jaz to speak her mind without fear. Again, you are a stranger to her, and she knows Jules. There is a difference,” Alex went on the defensive.

Jaz grinned, “Mama and mommy let me express myself.” She stated proudly.

Angelica saw red, but she was not going to make a scene in Kelly and Alex’s home, “She calls Alex, mama?” She addressed the question to Kelly.

Kelly smiled, “Yes because Alex is her mama and have been mama to her for almost two years. Alex has earned the title,” She replied smugly.

“Did you know this?” Angelica asked Jules.

Jules nodded, “Yeah, it’s not a big deal.” She didn’t take issue in Jaz calling Alex ‘mama’. It was a name that her niece bestowed upon Alex.

“And you failed to mention this, because?” Angelica asked her daughter.

Jules shrugged, “I figured that it didn’t matter,” She replied honestly.

Angelica brushed Jules off and put her focus back on her granddaughter, “So, Jasmine. Tell me what you like to do. Do you have any hobbies? What’s your favorite subject in school?” She tried to engage her granddaughter.

Jaz looked at her moms for direction, and at their subtle nod, she decided to talk, “My favorite subjects are science and English. Mommy says I am a well of knowledge,” She answered smartly, “I am in gymnastics and karate. I have a blue belt in karate, and I’ve won a couple of tournaments. And for gymnastics, I am level three. That means I will be able to move up to level four and begin to compete in competitions, but mama says that I should take my time and enjoy my sport,” She answered proudly.

Angelica was proud of her granddaughter, but she didn’t understand why she did not participate in other sports aimed at girls like cheerleading or ballet, “Those are a lot of achievements. But have you thought about ballet or cheerleading?”

Jaz turned her nose up, “No, those are too girlie. I have no interest in those sports.”

“Maybe when you get older you will change your mind,” Angelica couldn’t understand how Kelly would allow her daughter to participate in such programs.

“That’s not going to happen,” Jaz replied smartly.

It took everything within Alex to not laugh at how their daughter was handling this situation. Alex relaxed and put her arm around Kelly’s shoulders.

“Does she normally speak to adults this way?” Angelica looked at Kelly and Alex.

Kelly shrugged, “Jaz is a child, and I don’t see anything wrong with the way that she answered the question,” She replied.

“I guess this is what they call come se dice, new wave parenting,” Angelica laughed uncomfortably.

Jules chuckled, “Yes, they are raising her in a way that you have never raised Tamara and me,” She chimed in. The situation was so sad but comical at the same time.

“Mommy and mama are raising me right,” Jaz spoke up.

Angelica laughed uneasily, “Of course they are, Jasmine.”

“It’s Jaz,” She told her abuelita in a matter of fact way.

Kelly looked at her daughter, “We encourage her to express herself,” She told Angelica. It’s not like she was getting satisfaction from their daughter telling Angelica a thing or two.

Angelica was not one to be swayed, “Jasmine is such a pretty name; it’s the name your mama gave to you,” She felt like her daughter was being erased.

“Jaz is aware of her name and how she got it. Our daughter does not like to be called Jasmine, so we leave it at that,” Alex did not like the way Angelica was trying to manipulate their daughter.

“I guess a lot has changed over the last three years. I will have to get to know Jasmine all over again,” Angelica felt that a child should be kept in a child’s place.

Jaz did not like this woman and wanted to be anywhere but here, “I don’t want to get to know you, abuelita. You were mean to mommy, and then you disappeared. You are not my abuelita anymore. And when mommy and mama get married, and mama adopts me, you will no longer be an issue. You can kick rocks, bitch!” She jumped off of her Titi Jules lap and ran upstairs.

Silence fell over the room as Alex and Kelly watched their daughter go to her room. They knew she had a lot to say, but they didn’t think that Jaz would let the cat out the bag about the engagement and the adoption. Alex had a feeling that shit was about to go down if the pissed off expression on Angelica’s face was any indication.

“Kelly, you have lost control over your daughter. You need to go and have her come downstairs and apologize to me for her behavior. I have never in my life heard a child with such disrespect in my life,” Angelica looked at Kelly.

Kelly was almost to her limit, “I am not going to go upstairs and tell our child to apologize. Jaz is free to express herself in the manner that she feels is best for her,” She was not going to chastise their daughter because she chose to express herself.

“I am sorry, Kelly and Alex. I should not have told you how to discipline, Jasmine back when I was raising Tamara and Jaz, children were respectful to their elders. What is this about the two of you getting married?” She looked at Jules, “Did you know about this?”

Jules was put on the spot, “No, this is brand new information! Congratulations Kelly and Alex,” She tried to act surprised.

Angelica couldn’t believe that Kelly was going to remarry so soon after Tamara, “I knew the two of you were serious, but I didn’t think that it was serious enough for marriage. You’ve only been together for almost two years. Don’t you think that is a little too soon?” She asked.

“No, it’s not too soon. Kelly and I love each other very much, and we want to start a life together with Jaz. We didn’t have to tell you, but we wanted to give you the courtesy of knowing,” Alex added a little bit of her smartassery.

“I appreciate you telling me about your marriage. I probably would have heard about it from Jules. I do not approve of your decision to marry. You have a disregard for your marriage to Tamara. It’s been four years since her death, and you destroy her memory and her family by marrying someone else,” Angelica did not mince words.

Kelly had enough, “Your opinion and your approval does not matter to us. We are going to get married, and I don’t care if you don’t like it. And bringing Tamara into this is low even for you. Tamara is dead, it’s been five years since she’s died, and unlike you, Tamara would want me to be happy and to find love. I found that in Alex, and I am looking forward to spending my life with her and raising our daughter!” She was heated, and it was taking a lot to keep her from jumping across the coffee table and strangle the woman in front of her.

Angelica had enough, “Alex is not and will never be Jasmine’s mother. Jasmine already has a mother; God rest her soul. And having someone come in and take that position is disrespectful to Tamara’s memory,” She couldn’t believe that Kelly was trying to erase her daughter from their lives.

“Excuse me? Let me tell you something; there is nothing disrespectful about a woman coming in and helping to raise your granddaughter. You keep bringing Tamara in this, but she is not here, she died. And I am sorry that you are finding it hard to move on, but I am pretty sure, Tamara would want someone to love Jaz in a way that she would. I don’t appreciate you coming into our house, making our daughter uncomfortable, and condemning us for getting married,” Alex had held her tongue long enough.

“I love Kelly, and I love that little girl upstairs more than life itself. You look down on us, but you have failed to see that Kelly has done an amazing job raising Jaz in the last five years. She is happy, healthy, and loved. I would think that you of all people would want that for your granddaughter,” Alex was still wound up, but Kelly touching her calmed her down just a little.

Angelica turned her nose up, “You are a stranger to me. You can’t tell me what to see as far as my granddaughter is concerned. And you, Kelly, aren’t helping by having Jasmine call Alex mama when I haven’t seen a reason why she is worthy of that title. I do not approve of your marriage, and as far as adopting Jasmine goes, Kelly…I do not approve of Alex taking Tamara’s place, and I am going to see if there is something I can do to prevent the adoption from moving forward,” She threatened.

Alex was about to say something, but Kelly looked like she was ready to explode, “First of all, you have not been a part of my life and Jaz’s life for three years. You made sure of that the day you disrespected my daughter and me. Alex has proven time and time again that she has the title of ‘mama.’ She did not have to step up and help me raise Jaz, Alex could have left at any time, but she stayed. You can’t come in here and disrespect her or me, and you bringing Tamara up does not accomplish anything. Yes, I loved Tamara, and I do miss her. You don’t get to monopolize her memories. Do you think she would be happy to know that you are using her name to try and get your way? I don’t think so. Secondly, that little girl upstairs chose Alex, and she chose correctly. You are on the outside looking in, and we do not need your approval of our marriage or Jaz’s adoption. You have no legal say in Alex adopting Jasmine. And lastly, get the hell out of our house! You are no longer welcomed in our lives,” Kelly felt better for getting all of that off her chest.

“I have a grandma. I don’t need you,” Jaz had said from the bottom step. She had heard yelling and came downstairs.

Angelica was heated, “I’m sorry you feel that way. You’re making a big mistake, but this is not the last you will see of me. Jules, let’s go,” She commanded her daughter and left the house.

Jules was in complete shock about what had transpired today. She was beyond grateful that Kelly and Alex stood their ground against her mom. She did not approve of her mom’s methods and told her that she couldn’t come in and try to boss their lives around.

“Kelly, Alex. I’m sorry about what happened.”

Kelly shook her head, “You didn’t contribute to this. I thought that Angelica would have a better handle on everything. I guess I was wrong," She didn't blame Jules for any of this.

"I’m glad that you two put her in her place. That means she’ll be just as insufferable to me and everyone else. She’s on a plane back to New York tomorrow, but I am hanging around a little longer. Do you mind if I come and spend some time with Jaz? Or Does she have a lot of aunts and uncles wanting to do things with her?” She wasn’t jealous by any means; Jules was happy that her niece had an abundance of people that love her.

Jaz smiled, “I will always have time for you, Titi Jules. Is it okay mommy, if I spend some time with her? Please say yes,” She poked out her bottom lip.

Kelly looked towards Alex, “Should we?”

Alex nodded, “Yes, she doesn’t get to see Jules as often as she does everyone else,” She had no issues with their daughter spending time with her aunt.

Jules smiled, “Once I get mama on the plane tomorrow. I will set up a time for me to come and get Jaz for a few hours. I need to go before mama blows a gasket. I’m sorry for today,” She apologized again.

“It’s not your fault, and this was a long time coming. We’ll talk to you later,” Kelly walked Jules to the door.

“Say a few Hail Mary’s for me,” Jules joked before leaving the house.

Kelly closed the door and turned around to see Alex and their daughter standing there, “It’s done. Angelica will no longer be in our lives.”

Alex smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank God for that! Are you okay?” She asked Kelly.

“Yeah, I will be,” Kelly replied, “Are you okay, sugar plum?”

Jaz nodded, “I’m okay, mommy. I am glad that she is gone, and I don’t have to see her anymore. Why did she keep bringing up Mama Tamara?” She asked.

Kelly sighed, “Angelica, thought that using her would get me to change my mind, but it didn’t work,” She answered honestly.

“I’m glad, but that is something we will discuss later. What would you two like to do today?” Alex knew that the day was emotionally taxing for Kelly, Jaz, and herself.

“Can we go play mini-golf?” Jaz asked.

Alex was game, “I’m okay with that. What’ about you, babe?” She asked her fiancée.

Kelly was not up to playing golf or doing much of anything actually, “I’m a little tired and would rather take a nap, but you and mama can go enjoy mini-golf,” She suggested.

Jaz was disappointed, but she understood, “Okay, mommy.” She went upstairs to her room.

“Kelly? Are you sure you’re alright?” Alex asked, concerned for Kelly’s emotional wellbeing.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I am just tired. You and Jaz spend some this time together, you both need it,” Kelly didn’t want Alex to worry.

Alex was not convinced, “Okay, but we will talk when we get back,” She told Kelly.

“I know. I love you,” Kelly kissed Alex on the cheek before going upstairs.

Alex wondered what was going on inside of Kelly’s head. She laid the proverbial smackdown on Angelica, and Alex will never be over that. Alex gathered up Jaz and made their way to the mini-golf course for a little mama and daughter time.

_****_

Kelly was drained mentally and emotionally. She couldn’t believe the nerve of Angelica using Tamara the way that she had. Kelly shouldn’t have expected anything less, the sun rose and set with Tamara, while Jules and the others were treated like redheaded stepchildren. It hurt to have her parenting called into question, and how Angelica talked down to Alex, without having any of the facts. The woman thought she could come and bully her way in, but she was thankful that she and Alex maintained a united front. It was a long time coming, and Kelly was happy that it happened now and not later. Her mind was all over the place. There was a wedding to plan, adoption proceedings, and Angelica being a bitch was a lot on her plate. She needed someone to talk to, so Kelly reached for her phone and sent a quick text to Nia asking her to come over.

It didn’t take long before Nia arrived, and they sat down on the couch.

“I came as soon as you texted me. What’s going on? How did it go with Angelica?” Nia asked.

Kelly sighed, “It went as well as you could expect. She came in here played nice for a little bit, then she commented on how disrespectful Jaz was to her for speaking her mind. I raised Jaz to speak up when something is bothering her. Is that so wrong?” She questioned.

Nia applauded the fact that Kelly and Alex have taught Jaz that it was okay for her to speak up for herself, “No, that is not wrong. Most parents wouldn’t let their child have a voice, but you and Alex let Jaz know that it is okay to have a voice and say if something is bothering her or if she does not like anything. I wish I had that opportunity when growing up,” She answered the question.

“And then Angelica had the nerve to use Tamara as a shield. She told me I was disrespecting Tamara’s memory by marrying Alex and having Alex adopt her. I don’t think it’s disrespectful; if anything, I am sure Tamara would want me to be happy and to find someone who loves Jaz just as much as she had, if not more. I found that in Alex. Have you seen the two of them together?” Kelly laughed, “I don’t know who is worse, Jaz and Alex or Jaz and Kara.”

“I’ve seen Alex and Jaz together. They are two peas in a pod, and the way Jaz tries to emulate Alex is comical. Jaz is you, Alex and Kara wrapped into one child’s body. I know that Tamara would be happy to know that you and Jaz have found someone to love and loves you both in return. Angelica is wrong in everything that she had said to you and Alex. Look at it this way, Angelica is a non-issue in your life. You and Alex can plan the wedding of your dreams, go on your honeymoon, and move forward in Alex adopting Jaz. Your family, the ones who love you will be there to celebrate your milestones,” Nia placed a comforting arm around Kelly and leaned her head against hers.

Kelly sniffed, “Yeah, that is true. I didn’t think it would be this difficult, you know. I knew Angelica was insufferable, but I at least thought she would be happy to know that I’ve settled down, and Jaz has another presence in her life. I guess it was just wishful thinking on my part,” She stated.

“I can understand how you were feeling, but Angelica can suck a dick. You don’t have to worry about her anymore. You and Jaz will be a lot better off without her spreading her toxic bullshit into your lives. On an upside, though, you still have Jules in your corner. She’s hot, by the way,” Nia couldn’t resist.

Kelly chuckled, “I will give her that, but she is engaged to be married. So, you can think she is hot from afar,” She told her friend.

“A woman can admire. How are you feeling? Are you feeling a little better?” Nia asked.

“Yeah, I feel better. Thank you for coming over and listening to me,” Kelly was grateful for Nia.

Nia smiled, “Anytime. You can repay me for my services by letting me keep Jaz while you and Alex are away on your honeymoon. It’s not fair that Kara and James get to have all the fun,” She wanted to spend more time with Jaz.

Kelly chuckled, “I think we can arrange that. I am thinking of maybe taking a two-week honeymoon with Alex. So, you can keep Jaz for a week, and then Kara and James can keep Jaz for the next week. That way, everyone gets time with Jaz equally,” She presented an opportunity to allow everyone to get some Jaz time.

“I like the sound of that. I’ll take it,” Nia hopped on the opportunity.

“I knew you would,” Kelly shot back, “Hopefully, things will run as smooth as they were before Hurricane Angelica came into our lives.”

Nia smiled sympathetically, “I think it will, and if she causes trouble, then she will have Dreamer and Supergirl on her back,” She reassured Kelly.

“I guess having superhero friends have their perks.”

“Maybe a little.”

Kelly spent some more time with Nia until it was time for her to head home. Kelly felt better than she had earlier, but she also knew that she and Alex had to talk about what happened this afternoon. She hoped that Angelica wouldn’t make good on her threat, yes, she has no legal standing, but her doing something out of the way could put a damper on the whole adoption process. Kelly decided not to dwell on that negative thought and reframed her thinking. She and Alex were in a good place, their daughter was happy, and they were happy.

Kelly had started dinner when Jaz and Alex came into the house. Jaz’s arms were filled with toys from the arcade.

“Did you two rob an arcade while you were out?” Kelly asked Alex and Jaz.

Jaz shook her head, “No, mommy. I kicked mama’s ass in mini-golf and skeeball,” She stated proudly.

“Where did you learn that word?” Kelly asked, looking pointedly at Alex.

Alex put her hands up, “It was not from me.” She denied.

“I was watching an episode of Friends, and they used it,” Jaz scrambled to find an excuse. She was not about to get her mama in trouble.

Kelly was not convinced, “Go take your winnings upstairs and get ready for dinner,” She told her daughter.

“Bye!” Jaz took off, running upstairs.

“Stop running up the stairs!” Kelly and Alex said in unison.

Alex stood behind Kelly and wrapped her arms around her waist, “Our daughter has quite the mouth on her. She called Angelica a bitch, and she said she kicked my ass. Is she acting out?” She asked.

Kelly shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t know if she is or not, but you are going to have to watch your mouth around our daughter. I did not appreciate her calling Angelica a bitch. She is nine and should not be using language like that. I’m pretty sure Angelica is giving Jules and ear full,” She turned off the stove.

Alex kissed Kelly’s cheek, “We don’t have to worry about Angelica anymore. We told her, she reacted badly, and now she is out of our lives. We can plan our wedding, and you will be happy to know, I have signed the adoption papers, and they can be submitted,” She told Kelly to hopefully put her mind at ease.

Kelly turned around and faced Alex, “You did?” She asked in disbelief. Alex had been dragging her heels in regards to signing the adoption papers. Alex smiled, “I signed them two weeks ago, but with everything that’s been going on, it slipped my mind. Once you drop them off with the lawyer, we can move forward with me formally adopting Jaz,” She smiled enigmatically.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Kelly threw her arms around Alex’s neck.

Jaz stood at the kitchen door and gagged, “You are so gross. What’s for dinner?”

Kelly let go of Alex, “You always call us gross. It’s not gross.”

“It’s gross, mommy. So, is Angelica gone forever? She will not come back?” Jaz asked.

“She is gone and will not come back. You’re okay with that?” Kelly asked her daughter.

Jaz nodded, “I am more than okay. I have all the family I need. We keep Titi Jules though,” She amended her statement.

“We will never get rid of Titi Jules. She’s family too,” Alex replied.

“It’s time for dinner. We are having your favorite, spaghetti. Feed George,” Kelly told her daughter.

“Okay, mommy,” Jaz agreed and went to feed her dog.

“I’ll get the plates ready. I love you,” Alex went to the cabinet and pulled down three plates.

Kelly smiled, “I love you too,” She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, then. That was a little uh, yeah.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below. 
> 
> Comments= Love
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron :)


	10. Angelica Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly and Alex receive an unexpected visitor during a family gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!!! Thank you for your patience in updating this story. So much have been going on April and May have been a literal hell for me. I am not an open person when it comes to my struggles, but since May is mental health month, I figured that I share a little bit. I suffered from a serious bout of depression, and I tried to put on a happy face and pretend that everything was okay, but it was far from okay. It was a pretty dark time for me and I kept saying I am fine when I was not fine. I am still not 100 %, but I am finding it more manageable to go on with my daily life, and find joy. Having said all that, take care of your mental health, lean on friends if you have them, and lastly if you're able to go to therapy go it's a game-changer. It's okay to not be okay.
> 
> On to the story.

The papers were filed with the courts for Alex to adopt Jasmine, but that was just the beginning. They had to deal with home visits, discussions with a psychologist, and a few other things before anything else can move forward. It’s been three weeks since Angelica’s visit, and everything had returned to normal. Jaz was no longer having nightmares, Kelly isn't as stressed and as on edge as she had been before, and their home life had been peaceful. Alex was thankful for the normalcy, which is why they decided to have a family fun day, which brought everyone over to their house for a barbeque and games. Right now, Kara, Jaz, Nia, and Brainy were running around in the backyard, shooting each other with NERF guns. While Kelly and Eliza were in the kitchen preparing the rest of the side dishes to go with their meal.

Alex sat down at the table with J’onn and James, while keeping an eye on one of the many grills going.

“How can one little person have so much energy?” J’onn asked as she watched Jaz run around without a hint of tiredness.

Alex wondered the same thing, "I don't know. You would think with karate and gymnastics, Jaz would be less energetic. I guess it comes along with being a kid, but I am happy that she is being a kid,"

James chuckled, “Kara can keep up with her though, but at the end of the day, Jaz will fall out and sleep for a week,” He loved his niece, but she was exhausting.

"If only. Jaz will come running into our room, asking for breakfast," Alex and Kelly did not have time for morning cuddles. Jaz would come barreling into their room and jump on their bed.

"We are so lucky that we do not have to deal with that. Jaz chills out in the living room and watches something on television until me and Kara wake up. And if we are lucky enough, Jaz would fix herself some waffles to eat," James and Kara never had that issue with Jaz.

“Then Kelly and I need to send Jaz over to you and Kara,” Alex joked.

J’onn shook his head, “You would miss her too much. Have you talked to Kelly about sending her to science camp in July?” He heard Alex mention science camp in passing.

“I haven’t had the chance with everything going on, but I will when we know when we’ll have a home visit, etc. It’s a process,” Alex was trying to be patient, but she wanted to get through all of this.

“Makes sense,” James agreed.

Kelly came outside, "Uh, Alex, can I see you inside for a moment?"

Alex looked confused but got up from the table and went inside the house, "What's wrong, Kelly?"

"We have a visitor. This is Katrina Rodriguez. She is from child protective services," Kelly introduced Alex to the woman who just showed up at their house out of the blue.

Alex was still confused, “It’s nice to meet you. Are you here for a home visit?” She asked.

Katrina didn't understand why she was at the house, but when she hears a complaint of abuse, she has to check it out, "Actually, I am here to talk to Kelly, you and eventually, Jasmine. We had several allegations of abuse against the two of you. And I am here to make sure that everything is fine and that there is no merit to these allegations," She explained. Katrina was pretty proficient at reading people, and the two women in front of her gave off the vibe of being good people.

Kelly furrowed her eyebrows, “Abuse? I don’t understand. Why would someone make an allegation like that?”

“We do not know, but it’s my job to make sure that everything is on the up and up. If everything looks good, then this visit will be over in a few minutes. Where is Jasmine?”

“She is in the backyard playing with her aunts and uncles. We are having a family day,” Alex replied.

Katrina wrote down a note, “Is family day something that you do quite often?” She asked, looking for a hint of deception. She had worked with Kelly at one point in time and was surprised to see that a complaint was lodged against her.

"Yes, we have a family day at least once or twice a month. It's a chance for us to get together and enjoy each other's company. Our lives can get so busy that we forget," Kelly answered professionally. She was sure that Katrina knew she was a professional.

Katrina looked at Alex, “And you live here too, Alex?”

“Yes, Kelly and I are engaged to be married,” Alex replied.

"I see. Can I speak with Jasmine?" Katrina asked, even though she knew that there was no abuse going on in the house, but she has to follow through.

Alex got up, “I’ll go get her,” She went and called Jasmine in the house.

"What's wrong, mama?" Jaz asked as she entered the house.

Kelly motioned for Jaz to come over, "Jaz, this is Miss. Katrina, she would like to speak with you," She explained to her daughter.

Jaz looked at the woman, “Why? Is there something wrong?”

“There is nothing wrong, Jasmine. I just want to talk to you about some things. Is that okay?” Katrina tried to put the little girl at ease. Jasmine was very articulate, well dressed, hair done nicely, and no signs of bruises on her body.

Jaz looked at her parents, “Do I have to?”

Alex nodded, “Yeah, you have to, but mommy and I will be in the kitchen if you need us.”

Jaz sat down on the couch, “Okay,”

Alex and Kelly left so that Katrina could talk to their daughter alone. Once they were out of sight and earshot, Alex looked at Kelly.

"Who would do this?"

Kelly had a feeling of who was behind the visit, “My money is on Angelica. She did say that she was going to try and stop the adoption, but I didn’t think she would call CPS,” She was hot, Angelica had gone too far.

Jaz came into the kitchen, “Miss. Katrina wants to talk to you and mama,” She ran back outside.

Alex and Kelly walked into the living room and sat down, “Is there anything else?” Kelly questioned.

Katrina shook her head, “There is nothing else. I consider this case closed. I’m sorry that you had to go through this, but we have to make sure that everything is on the up and up.”

Kelly nodded, “I understand. Will this have any impact on Alex adopting Jasmine?” She needed to know.

“I don’t think it should since the abuse allegations are false. If it does cause a problem, then I will be more than happy to testify on your behalf. Again, I am sorry that you had to go through this,” Katrina put her note pad and folder in her bag.

Alex was relieved, but pissed, “I’m sorry you had to come all the way out here on a bogus charge. I hope we do not have to go through this again.”

They walked Katrina to the door, “Enjoy the rest of your day,” Katrina told the women in passing as she left the house.

Alex closed the door and leaned against it, looking at Kelly, "Did that just happen?" She asked Kelly.

"That did happen. Can you believe the nerve of that woman? I knew she could be cruel, but this was downright vindictive. I should call her and give her a piece of my mind," Kelly was seething.

Alex stepped in front of Kelly and put her hands on Kelly's arms, "Listen to me, babe. Going at Angelica will not look good for you, us, or Jaz. This is what Angelica wants, and if you say something to her, you will be playing right into her hands. We have to be smarter than she is and anticipate anything she tries to throw our way,” She brought Kelly into a hug.

Kelly melted in Alex’s arms and tried not to cry, “I shouldn’t have told her anything. I set this ball into motion,” She blamed herself.

“She was going to find out anyway from Jules eventually. We will take everything as it comes. We have family out there waiting for us, and we can discuss this later. Right now, we will put on a happy face for our family. Everything will be alright,” Alex kissed Kelly on the top of her head.

Kelly sighed, “I know. Let’s let everyone know that everything is alright,” She let go of Alex and made sure she was presentable.

Alex and Kelly made their way outside to their family and decided to leave the little bit with the CPS worker behind.

“Is everything alright?” Eliza asked as she saw Alex and Kelly come out of the house.

“Everything is fine, mom. There is nothing to worry about its handled,” Alex answered.

James chuckled, “Okay, Olivia Pope,” He joked.

“I thought that was Kelly?” J’onn joined in to ease the tension.

Kelly laughed, “I didn’t peg the two of you to be Scandal watchers. I learned something new,” She quipped.

Brainy came over to the table out of breath, “I tagged out,” He grabbed a bottle of water out of the cooler and sat down, “I can’t keep up with them.”

“Grandpa J’onn! Come and play,” Jaz called from the yard.

J'onn got up, "Looks like I have to go and play," He grabbed a NERF gun and went to play.

“How is Jaz? Has she been acting like her normal self after Angelica’s visit?” Eliza asked. Alex and Kelly didn’t give too many details about Jaz’s behavior after Angelica’s visit.

Kelly played with the label on her water bottle, "Jaz is back to herself. The nightmares have stopped, and according to her therapist, Jaz had come a long way and feels that she is ready to go from two sessions a week to once a week. So, it’s progress,” She was thankful that Jaz was making progress in her sessions.

“We are so proud of her,” Alex replied.

Eliza smiled she loved Jaz to pieces, in a way Jaz reminded her of Kara when she first came to earth, “It’s good to know that she is making such tremendous progress. She’s resilient and can bounce back from anything. How are the two of you? I know it’s been stressful with Angelica, Jaz, the adoption, and upcoming wedding planning. There is a lot on your plate,” She asked. Eliza was worried that Kelly and Alex were taking on too much at one time.

“We are going to put the wedding planning on pause for now. Right now, our main focus is getting things together for me to adopt Jaz,” Alex answered.

“And you are okay with that, Kelly?” Eliza asked her daughter-in-law.

Kelly nodded, “Alex and I have discussed everything extensively. The adoption is going to take up a lot of our time. It’s best to focus on that and then worry about the wedding a little later,” She answered honestly. Kelly did not need any more stress in her life, not after the whole thing with Angelica, and now CPS.

"That makes perfect sense," James chimed in from the grill, "And the food is done. We can eat.”

Kara and Jaz came running over with Nia and J’onn following close behind.

"Did someone say food?" Kara asked, ready to eat. Playing with Jaz had depleted her energy reserves.

Kelly laughed, "Move over, James. I think Kara and her relationship with food are giving you a run for your money."

“Don’t make fun of Aunt Kara, mommy. I like food too,” Jaz defended her aunt.

“Yeah, you heard the lady, don’t make fun of me,” Kara high fived her niece.

Alex looked between Kara and Jaz, “Jaz is definitely your niece.”

“I’m hungry,” Jaz was growing irritable.

Alex had fixed Jaz’s plate and put it down in front of her, “Now you can eat, pumpkin pie.”

Jaz smiled, “Thanks, mama.”

Everyone filled their plates and sat down to start to eat. As per usual, Jaz dominated the conversation with her many science experiments.

“Do you know mama and I made oobleck in a kiddie swimming pool? It was so cool, and I was able to run across and jump on it without falling through,” Jaz recounted her newest science experiment with her mama.

“Really?” Eliza asked.

Jaz nodded, "It was so cool. I learned that oobleck is a non-Newtonian fluid. How cool is that?" She replied excitedly between bites of her turkey burger.

"Very cool! Mama told me that you showed her how to make it, and then she showed it to me," Jaz stated proudly.

Alex resisted the urge to smile, “I figured it would be good to show her. We’re starting out small before working up to the big experiments,” She added.

“If we were on Krypton, Jaz would probably be mentored to be a part of the science guild,” Kara stated.

Jaz looked at her mommy, "Did you hear that, mommy? If I was on Krypton, I would be part of the science guild. I'll be the Hermione of science."

Kelly chuckled, “I agree you would be the Hermione of science,” She agreed.

“What is Hermione?” Brainy asked.

“She is a character from the Harry Potter books and movies,” Nia explained to her boyfriend.

Brainy had to look into Hermione, “Ah.”

Alex was more relaxed than she was before, now that they were sitting around a fire pit, roasting marshmallows for s’mores. S’mores had become Alex’s guilty pleasure snack. At first, Alex felt as if she was infringing on Tamara's memory, but Jaz told her that Mama Tamara would want to share. Now, after Kelly goes to bed, Jaz and Alex have the graham cracker treat together.

"How are you, babe?" Kelly whispered in Alex's ear.

“I am feeling good. Not pissed off like I was earlier today. I should be asking how you are,” Alex looked at Kelly.

Kelly sighed, "I'm trying not to get upset, but it hurts that Angelica would do something like that. Whatever she was hoping for backfired," She really hoped that Angelica didn't try to pull any more shenanigans.

Alex looked over at Jaz, who was hanging on J'onn's every word as he told stories about life on Mars before the White Martian massacre. She loved Jaz’s natural curiosity and thirst for knowledge, Alex had a proud mom moment.

“If she tries something else, then maybe we can go to court and get a restraining order or something against her. She hasn’t been in your lives for almost four years, and she had proven herself to be a little not so sane,” Alex suggested.

Kelly sighed, “I think that will be our next course of action if she tries something else,” She was over it already.

The sun had set entirely on their day, and after s'mores, everyone moved inside, and Jaz went upstairs to go take a shower. Kara had left to do a flyover of National City. At the same time, everyone else settled into the living room to play Life. Alex settled down next to Kelly as everyone spun to see who was going to go first. Alex couldn't wait to have moments like this for the rest of her life with Kelly.

****

After a tumultuous day, Kelly had finally settled down and was able to enjoy the rest of the evening. She was still seething on the inside about Angelica calling CPS on her and Alex due to allegations of abuse. Kelly didn't understand how that wretched woman could do that to her grandchild. She was thankful that nothing became of it, but she was going to have to talk to Jules about Angelica and her behavior. Alex was right, they were going to have to start fighting smarter, and make this one battle that Angelica could not win. Kelly's concern was mainly for Jaz and how this would affect her progress in therapy. It didn't seem as if Jaz was showing any distress from today, but that does not mean Kelly should let her guard down.

“What game are you playing?” Jaz asked as she sat down on the floor between her mom’s.

“Life,” Nia replied.

Jaz wrinkled her nose in disgust, "How can you play that game? It's boring," She asked. The game had no appeal to her at all. You spin a wheel, drive a car, and try to retire. The game was not fun at all.

“It may be boring to you, pumpkin pie, but we as adults enjoy it,” Alex told her daughter.

"When you get older, you will appreciate it more," Eliza told her granddaughter.

Jaz sighed, “That’s the answer to everything. When is Aunt Kara coming back?” She and Kara could play Mario Kart while everyone else played life.

“She’ll be back soon. Do you want to play UNO until she comes back?” Nia suggested.

Jaz lit up, “Yes! I can’t wait to whoop your tush,” She shot out of her position between her parents.

Kelly shook her head, “Say UNO and Jaz will leave everything else behind,” Her daughter was obsessed with the game.

"At least we don't have to hear about her complain about us playing Life," Alex quipped as she kissed Kelly's temple.

"You two are so cute," Eliza commented. She was delighted that Alex was able to find happiness again. Kelly was a good fit for Alex, she could tame the hurricane known as Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes, “We are too old for cute, mom. Kelly and I love each other very much,” She wasn’t going to admit that her mom was right. They were cute now, but other times they were downright sexy.

Kara entered the house, "The city is safe, and the fun can begin. We're playing Life," She found a spot on the floor.

“Yeah, but Aunt Nia and I are playing UNO. The far superior game,” Jaz told her aunt with a mischievous smile.

Kara was not going to argue, “You are right, JJ nothing can beat UNO. Let’s play,” She chose her car and person.

Life had seemed to go on for what seemed like forever for Kelly, but she pushed through it and only took a break to put Jaz to bed with Alex. That's something that had changed, Jaz used to go to bed on her own, but now she wanted her moms to put her to bed. It wasn't quite a regression, but a change from the norm.

“Snug as a bug in a rug,” Kelly told their daughter as she tucked her into bed.

Jaz smiled tiredly, “Night mommy and mama. I love you,” She turned over on her side and fell asleep. George hopped on the bed and took his position next to his tiny humans feet.

“That didn’t take long,” Alex quipped as they closed Jaz’s door partially.

“After the excitement she had today, it’s no surprise that she is as tired as she is now. Hopefully, that means she will sleep late in the morning. It’s 9:30 way past her bedtime,” Kelly commented as they made their way downstairs.

Alex didn’t think thirty minutes was too bad, “I think she will sleep in tomorrow. If not, then we have Grandma Eliza to take up the mantle,” She reminded Kelly. Alex was thankful that her mom decided to visit. She could take Jaz duty in the morning to allow them to sleep in and have a little bit of cuddle time.

Kelly grinned, “Yes, that is true. We will be able to sleep late and maybe have a little fun in the process of sleeping. I miss morning sex,” She admitted.

“I do too,” Alex really did miss morning sex.

They walked into the living room, “And Jaz is knocked out,” Kelly replied as she sat down on the couch.

“That didn’t take long,” Kara commented.

Alex looked at her sister, “Thank you for tiring her out. I may have to have everyone come over every day and tire her out except for gymnastic and karate days.”

“Those are the days that she is tired out,” James chimed in.

Kelly nodded, “Yep.”

J'onn yawned, "Alright, I am going to head home. It's been a long day, and I have an even longer day tomorrow. I'll see everyone later, thank you for having me," He got up, "No need to get up. I can show myself out."

Alex got up anyway, “You always say that,” She walked J’onn to the door.

“Yeah, we’re going to get ready to go too. I promised Brainy that I would introduce him to Harry Potter,” Nia was the next to bow out.

Brainy was still trying to figure out why everyone loved Harry Potter, “I hope the movies are satisfactory.” He followed Nia.

“Good night, guys,” Nia told everyone before leaving.

Everyone left, and Eliza had gone to bed, and this left Kelly and Alex alone. The evening was their favorite time because it was peaceful and quiet. Jaz and George were in bed sleeping, and they could lounge on the couch and watch old movies.

“It felt like today would never end, but it was much needed,” Alex set the alarm.

Kelly lay her head on the back of the couch, “It really was not just for Jaz, but for us too. I am sure Jaz knows that she is loved beyond measure. Come here,” She used her arms to motion for Alex to come to her.

“She is loved and will always know love and be loved even when she is a mother herself and beyond,” Alex fell into Kelly’s embrace.

Kelly wrapped her arms around Alex, “Yes, and it’s thanks to you and Kara. We are destined.”

"I agree with that assessment. And I will not take our relationship or our marriage for granted," Alex made a promise to herself and Kelly that she wouldn't walk away no matter what.

"I'm glad because our marriage is forever,” Kelly had stated in a matter of fact way.

“You will not hear any arguments from me. But that also means you, Ms. Kelly Olsen will have to stop assuming that I am going to leave because shit goes down. You’ve done that twice so far, and we do not run away,” Alex had to make sure that Kelly understood that she could not run away or push her away when things become too much.

Kelly knew that Alex was right, “Alright, I will try,” And she knew that she would try for her, Alex and Jaz. Right now, she hoped that Angelica didn’t try anything else underhanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Angelica did that. She tried and failed.
> 
> Comments=Love
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	11. Jaz Goes to Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's therapy day for Jaz and ice cream follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Yeah, it's been a while. I can come with a billion excuses, but to be honest... I lost inspiration for this story. I got it back though.
> 
> And it's been established that Angelica is the worst abuelita ever.

After the incident with CPS, everything seemed to run smoothly. Angelica hasn’t done anything out of the way, but Alex was still on edge. The woman was a thorn in her side, but the best part is they had their first home visit, and everything had gone well. It was an hour-long process, but Alex was sure that they could move forward. Their lawyer had explained that once the home visit was conducted, then they will receive a date for a hearing to move forward in the adoption process. And since Jaz is old enough to consent to the adoption, she would be asked questions as well. All in all, the process was a lot easier than Alex had thought. It was therapy day for Jaz and this time both she and Kelly had come to pick her up, plus Michelle had wanted to talk to them.

“What do you think Michelle would have to say?” Alex asked as they waited in the lobby.

Kelly sighed, “I don’t know. I hope it’s good news. I mean, Jaz has been making tremendous progress. I’m trying not to think of anything negative.”

Alex squeezed Kelly’s hand, “I am sure everything will be fine,” She reassured her fiancée.

“I hope so,” Kelly tried to remain positive. Everything had started coming together as far as the adoption goes, but she still had a feeling of uneasiness.

“Mommy, mama,” Jaz called as she was running towards her parents. She had a great session with Miss. Michelle.

Alex smiled, “Hey, pumpkin pie. Did you have a good session?”

Jaz nodded, “Uh-huh and I even got to pull something from the treasure box. She held up a tiara and wand. I’m a fairy godmother,” She waved her wand.

“You’re a fairy godmother,” Kelly told her daughter.

Jaz grinned, “I can grant wishes.” She continued waving her wand.

Michelle came out, “Kelly, Alex if I could see you two,” She greeted the couple and asked them to come back to her office. She had liked them a lot better than most parents she had to deal with.

“Okay,” Alex and Kelly agreed and followed Michelle to her office.

“Please have a seat,” Michelle pointed to the chairs.

Alex and Kelly sat down, “Is everything alright with Jaz?” Kelly asked.

Michelle smiled, “Jaz had made tremendous progress in her sessions. I am still a little concerned about the disdain that she has for Angelica. It’s a lot stronger than usual. She mentioned something about a visit from a woman who asked her questions. I asked her to elaborate and she told me that it’s all Angelica’s fault.”

Kelly knew what happened would affect their daughter, “Angelica, she called CPS and made allegations of abuse. A social worker came out and did a home visit and asked Jaz some questions. She seemed okay, but I knew that something was off.”

“I believe that because of the incident with CPS its solidified Jaz’s dislike of Angelica. She referred to her as Satan. Is Angelica in your lives?” Michelle asked.

Alex shook her head, “No, Kelly had cut her off. We haven’t had contact with her for the last month,” She answered the question.

“Good. Is there anyone else from Tamara’s family that Jaz has contact with?” Michelle asked. Jaz had made reference to her Aunt Jules.

Kelly nodded, “Yeah, she had spent some time with Juliette, Tamara’s sister. Why do you ask?” She wondered what Jaz had told her therapist.

“Jaz loves her aunt dearly and she is afraid that Angelica will make Juliette leave,” Michelle replied. It sounds as if Angelica is a piece of work.

Kelly sighed, “Juliette would never leave Jaz. What do you suggest?”

“I think that Jaz should spend time with Juliette, and we will have to work on a solution to the whole Angelica situation. We’ve made such progress and I do not want to have anything, or anyone set back all of the progress Jaz had made,” Michelle offered her suggestions. She has worked with Jaz to get her to a place where she could deal with her mother’s death and realizing that her mama is not going away.

“Thank you, Michelle,” Alex spoke up still trying to absorb everything that Michelle had told them.

“Yes, thank you, Michelle. I think it’s time to get our daughter and take her out for ice cream,” Kelly suggested as they left the office.

“You don’t have to go back to the office?” Alex asked.

“Nope, I cleared my schedule for the rest of the day. Our daughter needs us everything else can wait,” Kelly needed a break and wanted to focus on her family.

Alex wrapped her arm around Kelly’s waist, “I think our daughter would like that.”

“Are you done talking to Michelle?” Jaz asked as she saw her parents come into view.

Kelly nodded, “We did, sugar plum and now we are going for ice cream.”

Jaz’s eyes widened, “I get to have ice cream with you and mama? You don’t have to go back to work?” This was the best day ever.

“Mommy doesn’t have to go back to work. She is going to be with us for the rest of the day,” Alex was grateful that Kelly had taken the rest of the day off to be with them.

“Can we go bowling too?” Jaz asked.

“We’ll see, sugar plum,” Kelly answered.

Jaz looked at her mama, “Do you think we should take mommy to our secret place where we eat ice cream?” She whispered.

“I think we can show her.”

Kelly held Jaz’s hand, “What do you two get up to after therapy?”

Alex smirk, “Now that we can’t tell you. It’s between me and Jaz,” She teased.

“Fine, keep your secrets,” Kelly relented.

Jaz smiled impishly, “We will, mommy.”

They got into the car and made their way to Coldstone Creamery for the best ice cream according to Jaz.

****

Coldstone Creamery was empty considering it was summer and kids are out of school and families are out and about trying to find things to keep their children entertained. Kelly wasn’t complaining though it gave them some much needed alone time. She watched as Alex and Jaz talked to each other and tried to figure out what flavor of ice cream Jaz had wanted. Kelly felt silly trying to end her relationship with Alex over something so trivial. It was obvious that Alex was in this for the long haul and Jaz had loved Alex deeply and worshipped the ground that she had walked on.

“Do you know what flavor you want to get mommy?” Jaz asked her mommy.

Kelly didn’t know what she wanted, “Tell you what, you choose,” She told her daughter.

Jaz grinned, “I will get you the best ice cream ever! Come on mama,” She pulled her mama towards the counter.

Kelly sat down at one of the empty tables content in watching Jaz and Alex decide on which ice cream to get. Her phone rang and Jules name popped up on the screen.

“Hey, Jules,” Kelly greeted her sister.

“Hey, Kels. Are you busy?” Jules asked.

“I am having ice cream with Alex and Jaz. What’s the matter? You don’t sound happy,” Kelly could tell by the tone in Jules' voice that something was wrong.

Jules sighed she did not want to give Kelly the news, “It can wait. Enjoy and give my niece a hug and tell my mistress I said hi,” She hung up the phone.

Kelly wondered what Jules had to tell her. Whatever it was she hoped that it did not have anything to do with Angelica.

“We got you ice cream, mommy. We got you a strawberry blonde in a waffle cone!” Jaz put the waffle bowl in front of her mommy.

“Whoa! This looks delicious,” Kelly didn’t expect to have an ice cream overload. This would explain why their daughter would have a sugar crash.

Alex grinned, “It really is. What do you say, Jaz? Should we take mommy to our special spot?”

Jaz nodded, “Yeah. It’s right around the corner from here, mommy. You’ll love it,” She loved going there with her mama after a session.

Kelly followed Alex and their daughter as they walked a few blocks, and turned down a path surrounded by trees, “Uh, where is exactly is this place?” She questioned her surroundings.

Alex smiled, “It’s just a little further,” She reassured her fiancée.

It didn’t take long to reach their destination after a few more steps, Kelly was met with a beautiful view. A lake with a small waterfall, there were benches and tables around the area. It was a beautiful sight to see.

“How did you come across this place?”

“Mama and I were doing some exploring one day after we left the ice cream shop, and we found this place. It’s quiet and this is where mama and I have ice cream and talk,” Jaz explained as she found the table, she and her mama usually sit at to eat ice cream.

Kelly smiled, “Thank you for sharing your special place with me,” It meant a lot that Alex and Jaz had shared their ritual with her. It was similar to her ritual with Jaz when she picks her up from school or pick her up after therapy.

“It makes us happy, so we want to make you happy too,” Alex replied. Their little family needed a little peace from the hecticness of their life.

“I am definitely happy,” Kelly ate her ice cream.

“Do you think we should tell her?” Alex whispered.

Kelly nodded, “I think we should. It starts next week,” She answered.

Jaz looked at her parents in confusion “Tell me what?” She stopped eating her ice cream.

“Well, you know how you mentioned about going to camp a while back?” Alex asked her daughter.

Jaz nodded, “Yeah, I wanted to go to science camp,” She replied excitedly. Jaz had brought up science camp in passing.

Kelly grinned, “After some talking, mama and I decided that it was time to let you go to science camp,” She waited for Jaz’s reaction.

“Oh my God! Oh my God! I get to go to science camp?!” Jaz asked excitedly. This was the best news ever.

Alex nodded, “Yes, mommy and I talked about it and we signed you up. It starts on Monday,” She told her daughter.

Jaz got up and hugged her parents, “Thank you so much! I love you,” She was so excited.

“We love you too, sugar plum,” Kelly was happy that Jaz was happy. Jaz needed some happiness since the whole Angelica debacle.

Jaz let go of her parents, “It’s going to be so cool! I can’t wait to tell Aunt Kara,” She went back to eating her ice cream.

“Jaz took it well,” Alex told Kelly.

“She did, but then again, we knew that she would take the news well,” Kelly agreed.

Jaz looked at her parents, “The camp is it a sleep-away camp? If it is, then I don’t want to go.”

Kelly knew that Jaz still had some separation anxiety issues, “No, it’s not an overnight camp. You will go during the day, then you get to come home.”

“Okay,” Jaz felt relieved.

Alex had gone to science camp, but she was gone for about a month, “We know you are not ready for overnight camp. We’re starting slow and working our way up if that is what you want to do,” They were raising Jaz to know that she had options.

“Okay, mama. Eat your ice cream. You’re melting,” Jaz saw her parent’s ice cream melting.

Kelly and Alex exchanged looks, “You heard the girl, we are melting.”

“If Kara was here, she would make a reference to _The Wizard of Oz_ ,” Alex joked.

“Don’t make fun of Aunt Kara, mama,” Jaz told her mama.

Alex felt chastised, “I was not making fun of Aunt Kara. I was just stating that your Aunt Kara loves that movie,” She defended herself.

Kelly watched as Alex and their daughter went back and forth. Their relationship warmed her heart. It was obvious to Kelly from the start that Jaz was over the moon about Alex. And from Alex’s side, it was just as equal. It was funny how her ‘stalker’ had turned out to be the one to change Jaz’s life. Kelly couldn’t wait to marry Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Jules have to say?
> 
> Comments= 💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron 😉


	12. Jules Comes to Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules comes to visit with some news for Kelly and Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I know I disappeared off the face of the planet after the last update. I've been grieving the loss of one of my faves and not in a mood to write anything. And here I am. This story will be coming to an end in a few chapters. I never intended this story to be a novel. There is only so much drama I can come up with before the story goes into overkill.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Things were running smoothly in the Danvers-Olsen household, Jaz had started science camp and had loved every moment of it. Alex loved seeing and hearing how excited her daughter was about everything that she was learning, it was a bonding experience for them, an experience that she had with her dad before Kara had shown up. Yes, Alex still held some resentment for Kara coming in and changing the dynamic between her and her dad, but she wouldn’t change having Kara in her life for the world. They were in the middle of making another kiddie pool of oobleck in the backyard when Kelly and Jules entered the backyard. Seeing Jules caught Alex off guard since Kelly didn’t mention anything about her coming this early. She was supposed to come next week for the adoption hearing.

“Titi Jules!” Jaz squealed in delight as she ran to her aunt.

Juliette had a smile on her face that rivaled the sun when she saw her niece running towards her. Alex smiled, but it faded when she saw Kelly’s expression.

“What’s wrong?” Alex questioned Kelly.

Kelly sighed, “Jules came in ahead of time, she told me that Angelica had spoken to a lawyer about grandparents rights. She is going to try and stop the adoption,” She replied.

Alex’s blood was boiling, “Are you serious? Does she even have grandparent’s rights?” She knew states had that, but Alex wasn’t sure about California.

“I will have to speak to Liz about this tomorrow. I doubt she has any legal standing because she hasn’t been a part of our lives for three years, and Jaz has no relationship with her.” Kelly was still in shock over what Jules had told her.

“We’ll talk to Jules and then talk to Liz and find out if Angelica can do anything. Of course, she would pull this stunt before the hearing. Is there any way that we can get a restraining order against her for harassment?” Alex asked in exasperation.

Kelly sighed, “I think so. Right now, we have to put on a happy face for Jaz. She is excited to have her titi here. To spend two weeks with her.”

“Any time my mistress is here, I have nothing but a happy face,” She winked in Kelly’s direction to lighten the mood.

Jules walked over with Jaz, “If it isn’t my favorite side chick,” She teased and hugged Alex.

Alex returned the hug, “We agreed not to tell Kelly about us.”

“She knows now,” Jules smirked in Kelly’s direction.

Kelly shook her head, Alex and Jules, together was a mess. She didn’t expect them to get along so well, but Kelly was surprised at how well Alex and Jules clicked, “I’m hurt, I tell you, hurt.”

Jaz frowned, “Don’t hurt mommy,” She didn’t know what was going on, but if her mommy was hurt then she would not be happy.

Jules smiled at her niece, “We are not going to hurt mommy, Teddy Graham. We love mommy,” She reassured her niece.

“Teddy Graham?” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jaz put her hands on her hips, “Titi Jules! No one is supposed to know that name,” She pouted.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help myself. What are you and your mama up to?” Jules apologized and changed the subject.

Jaz lit up, “Mama and I made oobleck! We were getting ready to make it explode when you and mommy came home. Do you want to try it?” She asked her favorite titi.

“Oobleck explosion?” Jules asked feigning ignorance. It was no secret that she knew what oobleck was; it was one of the first things she learned to make in science class.

Jaz nodded and launched into her explanation of what oobleck and different ways to make it explode. And Alex was beaming with pride as she explained everything from beginning to end. Jaz was a sponge and she soaked up everything she learned.

“Do you want to try it Titi?” Jaz asked.

Jules couldn’t say no to her favorite niece, “I don’t see why I can’t,” She she took the control from Jaz and with instruction from Alex, it was a disaster.

They learned that exploding oobleck was not a good idea. Jaz and Alex were covered in goop, while Kelly and Jules were laughing their asses off. They had common sense to move away. Alex would later learn that Kelly had made a video and sent it to everyone. Alex and Jaz were on clean up duty until James and Kara had come over to get Jaz for the afternoon. This left the adults alone for a couple of hours.

“I can’t believe James and Kara are back together,” Jules mentioned over a glass of wine.

They were sitting on the patio under an umbrella, “Yeah, it came as a shock to us too, but the writing was on the wall. James wasn’t completely over Kara and Kara wasn’t completely over James. And poor Lucy was stuck in the middle because she was kind of in love with Kara,” Alex explained.

Jules' mouth dropped, “Kara and Lucy?” She asked as if she heard the biggest gossip ever.

Kelly nodded, “Yeah, it was a big thing. Alex and I were caught in the middle, it’s what caused us to break up the second time,” She replied sheepishly.

Alex sighed, “Yeah, that was a mistake, but we made up and realized that our relationship was more important than picking sides in our siblings relationship. Jaz was the main one who was hurt through it all,” She recalled how sad Jaz would be when she would pick Jaz up from school or spent time with her.

“My poor niece. She’s been through a rough nine and a half years of life. And mama is not doing anything to make it any better,” Jules mentioned dejectedly. It hurt that her mama was fighting so hard for Jaz, a grandchild she hadn’t seen or talked to in three years. And how she held Tamara in high regard than her and their other sister, Carolina. It sucked, Tamara could do no wrong.

“Well, once the adoption is over and Kelly and I are married, then Jaz will have nothing but happiness in her life. She has stability and a family that loves her. The granddaughter that my mom had always wanted,” Alex remembered how her mom brought up grandkids.

Kelly chuckled, “Yes. Have you seen the way your mom gives Jaz extra treats when we are not looking? I say we should send her to Midvale and have Eliza look after her for a few weeks,” It would be nice to send Jaz away for a few weeks so she and Alex could have time for themselves.

Jules cleared her throat, “Hello?! What about me? Shouldn’t I get some time with her too?”

“You can get time with her too, Jules. It would be unfair if you didn’t,” Kelly reassured her sister.

“Okay, I feel better now. The big day is next Friday are you nervous?” Jules asked focusing on Jaz’s upcoming adoption hearing.

Alex nodded, “I am a little nervous. I’ve been a mom for more than a year. It’s permanent and no one can take this away from me.”

Kelly smiled, “No one is going to take your adopting Jaz away from you. Not if I have anything to say about it. Who would have thought my stalker would become my wife and adopt Jaz?

Jules chuckled, “You still call her stalker? From what you’ve told me she didn’t stalk you. The two of you kept running into each other. It was kismet, and Jaz was the push that you needed.”

“See, Jules agrees that I am not a stalker and that it was fate that kept bringing us together. Who would have known that James being in an accident would bring you and Jaz to National City?” She kissed Kelly on the cheek.

Kelly tried her best not to smile, “You have a point there. You were in the right place at the right time bringing Jaz and George back to James.”

“You two are too much. I think I am going to be sick,” Jules teased.

“So, is your other half flying in next week?” Alex asked.

Jules nodded, “Yeah, she is flying in on Wednesday, but she has to leave on Saturday. She has to go to Tokyo for a couple of weeks. They just landed a big account and she has to oversee the project,” She replied.

“Damn, she is good at her job,” Kelly commented.

“And she is good at so much more,” Jules replied saucily.

Alex drank her wine, “No, we do not want to know,” She was not one to listen to other people’s sex lives.

“I wasn’t going to tell you anyway. I don’t want you to get jealous,” Jules shot back.

Kelly cleared her throat, “So, back to Angelica. How did you find out what she was planning?” Since Jaz wasn’t around it was okay to have this conversation.

“I found out from Carolina. She told me mama had called her and asked for a referral to a lawyer,” Jules looked at Alex, “Carolina is my oldest sister she’s a family law attorney. Anyway, mama told her, and then Carolina turned around and told me. So now I am telling you, so you will not be blindsided.” She finished explaining.

“Why haven’t I heard about Carolina before?” Alex asked Kelly.

Kelly and Carolina did not have the best relationship, “Carolina and I have no love for each other. She felt that I wasn’t good enough for Tamara, it was a big thing. So, whenever I came around, she would not be around. Plus, Carolina is still probably pissed because Tamara chose me over the family. And Carolina is so much like Angelica it’s not even funny,” She explained her relationship with Carolina.

Jules snorted, “You don’t even know the half. I swear it’s as if mama had cloned herself. So, she told me and told me to do whatever I wanted with the information. But I knew she knew that I was going to tell you. Carolina may have ignored you and treated you unkindly, but I think she knows that mama is taking it too far.”

Alex was learning more about Kelly’s relationship with Tamara’s family, and from what she was learning outside of Jules, that Tamara’s immediate family didn’t like Kelly too much. She couldn’t understand why. Who wouldn’t like Kelly? She has everything going for her, but their loss was her gain.

“Thanks for letting us know. Now we will know what to expect if Angelica does anything,” Alex was always prepared or tries to be prepared.

“I will talk to Liz on Monday and see if Angelica has any legal standing, but I doubt she would in the state of California, and she hasn’t been a part of our lives for three years. I am choosing to remain hopeful about everything. Jaz is so excited for next Friday, not only is her whole family going to be here, but Alex will legally become her mama. Then Alex and I can get married.” Kelly was getting excited about the wedding.

“I am happy for both of you. I didn’t know what to make of your relationship but seeing the two of you together and how you are with Jaz, Alex won me over. It hurts mama that I am on board with your marriage and adopting Jaz, but you’re happy and that is all I ever wanted for you,” Jules had told them honestly. When Kelly had told her about Alex, she was a little disappointed that Kelly would move on from Tamara, but she also knew it was for the best.

Alex blushed, “That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me Jules,” She wanted to lighten the mood.

“Don’t get used to it. Since I am here for the next two weeks, what do you need my help with?” Jules asked.

“Well, since you asked. You can pick Jaz up from science camp this week. And spend some time with her,” Kelly threw out the suggestion.

Alex pouted she liked picking Jaz up from science camp but understood that it would give Jaz and Jules time together since she lives on the other side of the country. This would also give her and Kelly some time together during the day.

Jules lit up, “I can handle that. You do drop off and I do pick up. When does she get out of camp?” She asked.

“Camp ends at three and then we spend the day hanging out until Kelly gets off work,” Alex explained Jaz’s routine.

Kelly hated that she had to miss out on moments with Jaz. She was thankful that Andrea had suggested that she works from home. Now, she would be able to spend time with Jaz and Alex.

“You can hang out with Jaz all you want. I am sure she would love spending time with her Titi Jules. Her therapist even suggested it, so your visit works out well,” She was thankful that everything was coming together.

“And I come in to save the day,” Jules raised her wine glass before taking a drink.

Kelly’s phone vibrated, “I have to take this. It’s Andrea,” She got up from the table.

This left Alex and Jules alone, “How are you handling this, Alex? I know you didn’t expect to walk into all of this crazy,” Jules asked Alex how she was doing. There was a lot going on and it would be too much for anyone.

Alex sighed and sat back in her chair, “I did not expect everything with Angelica at all. I thought she would be happy that Kelly and Jaz had someone in their lives who loves them and would treat Jaz like she was their own child. I do love Jaz like she is my own child, but I would never do anything to try and replace Tamara,” She explained.

Jules smiled, “I know, Alex. I have never doubted that or you. You’re handling all of this like a champ. I think that is what pissed mama off more is that you stood up to her and didn’t take any of her shit. Mama is used to getting what she wants and you’re not giving it to her. I give you props,” She saluted Alex for being strong enough to stand up to her mom.

Alex shrugged, “In my line of work…I am used to dealing with people like Angelica.” She grinned.

“Of course, you do,” Jules sassed back, “I do have a question for you though?”

“What question is that?” Alex asked in return.

Jules grinned, “How do you get Jaz’s hair in some of the hairstyles that you do?” She was curious.

“YouTube tutorials. I like helping Kelly do Jaz’s hair it’s a lot less for her to worry about in the morning. Kelly is used to doing everything on her own, being a single parent and all. I figured it was time I learned how to do styles for Jaz. I am still learning but I like what I can do,” Alex was proud of herself.

“Super mama,” Jules laughed.

Alex shook her head, “Nope, that is Kelly she is Super Mommy and I am Alex Possible,” she told Jules.

“Alex Possible?”

“Yeah, Jaz told me that I am like Kim Possible,” Alex laughed again.

Jules laughed, “That’s my niece,”

Kelly came back to the table, “Sorry about that. Andrea is calling a meeting on Monday morning. I have a feeling that more changes are going to come.”

“That doesn’t sound fun,” Jules commented.

Kelly rolled her eyes, “Trust me the changes are never fun. What were the two of you laughing about?” She heard their laughter.

“Alex was telling me about her skills on Jaz’s hair. She is slaying the game,” Jules told her sister.

“Yes, Alex is a lifesaver. Is there anything that she can’t do?” Kelly looked at her fiancée.

Alex sighed, “Cooking is not something that I can do as good as you, but I can do a little something in the kitchen and in another room of the house.”

Jules smile turned into a grimace, “I do not need to know about what the two of you do in your bedroom.”

“As if we would tell you,” Alex shot back.

James and Kara brought Jaz home and what should have been an exchange, ended up with, Kara and James staying over and playing games.

****

Kelly enjoyed family time it was a time for them to relax and enjoy each other’s company. They didn’t talk about work or anything pressing, everyone had fun eating, drinking, and laughing. It was something that Kelly had missed but now she was getting it back tenfold. She was thankful that Jules and Alex had developed a familial role with each other. Jules didn’t have to be in anyone’s shadow and Jules was able to be Jules. They were playing Life and Jaz was sitting on the couch playing Friends of Mineral Town on her Switch.

“Aunt Kara? When are you and Uncle James going to have a baby? I want to have a little cousin. I’m tired of being the only kid in the family,” Jaz asked in a serious tone.

“Jaz!” Kelly chastised her daughter, “What did I tell you about asking that question?”

“Not to, but it was a valid question,” Jaz defended herself.

James chuckled nervously, “Kara and I are not at that stage yet, Jaz. Think of it this way, if there is another kid in the family, then all of your attention will no longer be on you,” He replied.

Kara finally found the words, “You’ll have to share us with our child. Are you ready for that?”

Jaz thought about it, “No! I don’t want to share you yet,” She replied quickly.

Alex snickered, “I knew you would rethink your question,” She told her daughter.

Kelly looked at the clock and saw that Jaz’s bedtime was approaching, “Save your game and get ready for bed, sugar plum,” She told her daughter.

Jaz pouted, “But mommy, can’t I stay up late? Titi Jules just got here,” She whined.

“No, it’s time for bed. Your Titi Jules will be staying with us for two weeks. You can see her when you wake up in the morning,” Kelly was not in the mood to negotiate or fight with Jaz.

“I’ll help you get ready for bed and tuck you in. Is that okay?” Jules offered. She didn’t want to be the cause of disruption.

Jaz smiled, “I would like that,” She saved her game and turned it off before heading upstairs.  
“Don’t run up the stairs!” Everyone yelled in unison.

Jules looked at them, “That’s not at all creepy,” She quipped.

“Jaz is notorious for running up and down the stairs. The last time she did that, George nearly tripped her down the stairs,” Alex explained.

Jules noticed that George was missing, “Where is the little fuzzball?”

“Uh, he had an accident,” Alex replied.

Kelly tried not to get sad again, “He drowned in the lake a few weeks ago. There was an undercurrent, and that was that,” she was still reeling from George’s death.

“Oh,” Jules did not know what to say, “I’m sorry about George.”

Alex rubbed Kelly’s back, “Yeah, it was hard on everyone, but Jaz was the one who took it the hardest.,” She replied.

The mood had turned somber as Kelly tried not to think about George and how devastated their daughter was about losing her best friend.

“We will be getting Jaz a new dog soon as an adoption gift. The place where I got George from has another dog like him, and I put in an application for her,” Kelly told Jules.

Jules’ heart melted, “Can you adopt me too?”

Kara laughed, “If they adopt you and you get a puppy, I will be disappointed.”

Alex laughed “I wanted a puppy, but I got you instead. Besides, you had Streaky,” She pointed out.

“Kara is so much better than a puppy,” Kelly smiled in Kara’s direction.

“See, Kelly agrees that I am better than a puppy,” She stuck her tongue out at her sister.

James shook his head, “I would take Kara over a puppy any day.”

“Titi Jules, I’m dressed for bed,” Jaz called from the top of the stairs.

Jules stood up, “Looks like I am being summoned. Don’t do anything fun without me,” She warned before heading upstairs.

“Did I tell you how much I love Jules?” Kara asked as the other woman left the room.

Alex shook her head, “You love everyone, Kara. If you didn’t love Jules, then I would wonder about you,” She told her sister.

“Everyone seems to love Jules. She is the best and the first one to really embrace me into the family. We’ve been close ever since and that closeness had branched out to Jaz. But she can be a real pain in the ass at any given moment,” Kelly couldn’t help herself.

“Don’t say that about Jules. She has been anything but a pain in my ass,” Alex defended Jules.

Kelly scoffed, “Yeah, because the two of you have a thing going on, but we are not going there,” She replied with a hint of mischief.

“Jules and Alex?” James asked.

“Oh, yeah. You didn’t know, Jules is Alex’s mistress. I don’t know how long that’s been going on though,” Kelly replied. She loved teasing Alex about Jules.

Alex playfully hit Kelly on the thigh, “I can’t help it if I am irresistible to the ladies. Ladies love me.”

Kara didn’t know how to respond to that, “I love you, but not like that. I will leave that to Kelly.”

“I second that,” James chimed in.

Jules came back downstairs, “Well, Jaz is out like a light,” She plopped down on the couch next to Kelly.

“Thankfully, she has learned how to sleep in and not come wake us up at 0 dark 30. I love my daughter, but Jaz is the alarm clock that never turns off,” Alex was thankful that she and Kelly had time in the morning for morning sex.

“Well, Titi Jules is here for the next two weeks, so if she wakes up, then I will take up the mantle,” Jules volunteered her services, “You’ll have to let me know her routine or schedule. It’s important that I know these things.”

“I’m sure, Jaz will tell you, but she may try and get you to do things that she is not allowed. We will give you everything you need to know about her morning routine. It’s fairly simple,” Kelly was happy that Jaz was not a high maintenance child and was a creature of habit.

Jules looked at Kara and James, “Is her morning routine simple?”

James nodded, “Yeah. She wakes up, watches television, or plays on her iPad, make her a bowl of cereal and she is content until you wake up. That’s the weekend though. I don’t know about during the week.”

“I am going to regret volunteering,” Jules lay her head on Kelly’s shoulder.

“Nah, you’ll love it and Jaz will love it too,” Alex told Jules.

“Plus, it will give me and Alex time in the morning to get ready for our day. Since it’s Saturday, you don’t have to worry until Monday, but again, it’s fairly simple. Get her up, teeth brushed, hair combed, breakfast, and then we drop her off at camp. Then Alex picks her up and if not, then Naya, Kara, or James picks her up,” The schedule was pretty simple.

Jules absorbed the information she was given it was simple, “That’s not that bad. I don’t think I’ve met Naya.”

“No, you’ve met everyone but her. I am sure you will be meeting her soon enough and her boyfriend Brainy,” Alex mentioned casually.

Jules still couldn’t get over someone being called ‘brainy’ it was weird, to say the least, “I look forward to it. Anyway, I am about to head to bed. I’m tired from my flight today, and it’s 2:30 a.m. east coast time,” She got off the couch, “Good night,” She made her way to the guest room.

“Night, Jules,” Everyone said together.

“We’re going to call it a night too,” Kara wanted to do a flyover before the night ended.

“Supergirl duty before heading home,” Kelly whispered.

Kara grinned, “You know me so well.”

“Good night you two,” James walked Kara and himself to the door.

Kelly stretched her arms and legs, “Looks like it’s you and me. Our daughter is in the bed sleep, we have Jules here to help us out. I say we go upstairs and finish what was started this morning before our daughter interrupted us,”

A toothy grin spread across Alex’s face, “Oh, you were saved by our daughter. Nothing is going to stand in the way of me having my way with you tonight.”

“Keep it into your pants until we get upstairs, babe,” Kelly reminded her future wife. They made their way upstairs quietly as if they were teenagers trying not to get caught by their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angelica is at it again. She will never learn.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below
> 
> Comments= 💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	13. Kelly and Alex Strike Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly and Alex have the last laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies. I know you weren't expecting another chapter so soon, but I am in wrap up mode for most of my stories. I never intended this story to become a novel, so the next chapter will be the last chapter. So, prepare yourselves for the end.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your support during these difficult times.

Angelica did not have a legal leg to stand on, Liz had explained to them. Angelica’s case fizzled out before it could even get started. Alex and Kelly were able to finally breathe, once a restraining order was granted, and now they were able to get on with their lives. Everyone was happy and Jaz was happy. Alex and Kelly were thankful for Jules, she had kept Jaz busy, which gave her and Kelly some much needed alone time. Yes, they had alone time when she was with Kara and James, but this was different.

Alex watched as Kelly slept, her body was illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window. She asked herself how did she get so lucky to find Kelly and Jaz? Alex was not looking and then Jaz and George came out of nowhere and set her on the path to having everything she wanted. It was hard at first, because Kelly had lost her wife, and Jaz had a lot of issues surrounding her mother’s death. Those issues have resolved themselves, thanks to therapy, but Jaz still had separation anxiety. Alex never imagined that she would be dealing with a child who has almost the same issues as she does, minus the separation anxiety. But she wouldn’t change anything for the world.

Her mind wandered to Sam and Ruby she wondered what they were up to and if Sam was happy. Did Sam find someone who made her happy? Was Ruby happy and still playing soccer? They were never too far from her mind, but their ending lead her to where she was meant to be. And now, in a few days, Alex was going to legally, Jaz’s mother, and no one would be able to take that away from her.

“I hear you thinking over there,” Kelly mumbled sleepily.

Alex placed a light kiss on Kelly’s bare shoulder, “I was thinking about everything and how we got here. Well, more specifically, how I got here. In a few days, we will be standing in front of a judge, signing paperwork in front of our family. Our daughter will officially become my daughter, Jasmine Danvers-Olsen,” She mused.

Kelly sighed, “Or she can become Jasmine Olsen-Danvers, either way, she will be a Danvers no matter where your name falls,” She surmised.

“True, and you will become Kelly Olsen-Danvers or Danvers-Olsen,” Alex pondered how they were going to incorporate their names.

“You’ll be Alex Danvers-Olsen, and I can be Kelly Olsen-Danvers. Whatever we choose it will work for us. I can’t wait to marry you,” Kelly reached up and brushed Alex’s hair back from her face.

“I can’t wait to marry you either. I was thinking after we finish everything with our daughter, we could get married after. Who says we need a big ceremony?” Alex suggested. It was wild and out there, but it was worth it.

Kelly lay on her side, so she was facing Alex, “Let me get this straight. You want to get married after we sign the paperwork?” She asked for clarification purposes.

“Not directly after we sign the papers, but maybe a few days later. Everyone will still be here and after we can have a little celebration and the money, we would have spent on the wedding can go towards our honeymoon,” Alex had all of this worked out in her head.

Kelly smiled, “I like your idea, but the honeymoon is already booked and paid for, so we can use the money to go towards Jaz’s college education,” She had started a college fund for Jaz the day she found out she was pregnant and with the money they were saving for the wedding, it can go towards their daughter’s future.

“Now, that is practical. It’s never too early to start planning for our daughter’s future. I wonder what she is going to study?” Alex asked.

Kelly couldn’t answer that question, “Probably something dealing with science. She wants to be like her mama.”

“Or she can be like her mommy and help people in other ways like you do. Our daughter is smart, and I am sure she will go for something that will make her happy. You never know, Jaz could become a superhero like her Aunt Kara, Uncle James, and Aunt Nia,” Alex threw those suggestions out.

Kelly chuckled, “That would be a sight to see. I think that Jaz would want to blaze her own path. Our daughter is very headstrong and if you haven’t noticed she is a leader and not a follower,” She pointed out how fiercely independent and stubborn their daughter could be.

Alex sighed, “Don’t remind me. How are we going to make it through the teenage years?” She tried not to think that far ahead.

Kelly did not want to think about Jaz as a teenager, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Let’s make it through the pre-teen years before we have to handle teenage Jaz. There are other things that we can focus on,” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“You are insatiable, but I am not going to complain,” Alex loved that Kelly could match her libido.

“You never do,” Kelly replied.

Alex said, ‘fuck intrusive thoughts and sleeping in’ and decided that Kelly was more important than any of those things. When Alex woke up, she noticed that the bed was empty, and the house was devoid of sound. She looked at the clock and saw it was a quarter past eight. That meant that Jaz had been dropped off at camp. After a few minutes of getting her bearings together, Alex threw the covers back and took care of what she needed before heading downstairs. The smell of coffee and bacon greeted her. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen which belonged to Kelly and Jules.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Jules greeted Alex as she entered the kitchen.

Alex grunted her good morning and went straight for the coffee, “I need coffee,” She replied.

“I thought you at least tamed the hurricane this morning,” Jules joked looking at Kelly.

Kelly placed a kiss on Alex’s cheek, “I did, but coffee is so much better,” She went back to cooking.

“Coffee is the nectar of the gods,” Alex spoke after finally taking her first sip of caffeinated goodness.

“I agree with you on that. Oh, did you know that Jaz has a science fair coming up next week?” Jules asked Kelly and Alex.

“Yes, Alex and Jaz have been busy on a top-secret project. Do you know what it is?” Kelly asked her sister.

Jules knew but she wasn’t going to say anything, “I have no idea, but whatever it is Jaz is super excited about it. Something about a flux capacitator,” She joked.

Kelly looked at Alex, “Back to the Future, babe? Are you and Jaz working on a DeLorean?” She put a plate of food in front of her future wife.

Jules' eyebrows shot up, “Did Kelly get a movie reference? I need to mark this day down on the calendar,” She teased her sister.

Alex chuckled, “She gets a lot of them, believe it or not. You have Kara to thank for that. You know she’s a walking talking pop-culture encyclopedia. Thanks, babe,” She was appreciative of the food.

“Did somebody call?” Kara asked as she waltzed into the backdoor, “You should really keep that door locked.”

“We do keep it locked; you find ways to get around the lock. Stopping by for breakfast?” Alex asked her sister.

Kelly handed Kara a plate, “Do you even have to ask. Thanks, Kelly,” She took the plate of offered food, “Hey sister from another mister.”

Jules smiled, “Hey, Kara,” It took her a while to get used to the whole dynamic between everyone.

“I tried to get over here early enough to see JJ before she had gone to camp, but life happened,” Kara replied vaguely. Jules did not know that she was Supergirl.

“Everything okay?” Alex asked.

“Yup, life was handled,” Kara replied.

Breakfast was over and it was time for Alex to head to work for a little while since Lucy had been away on vacation. She hoped that Lucy would come back soon, Alex liked having time to herself.

“I have to get going,” Alex kissed Kelly on the lips.

Kelly smiled, “Have a good day at work,” She told Alex.

“Aren’t they cute?” Kara asked Jules.

Jules rolled her eyes, “They are disgusting. How do you put up with it?” She asked.

“I ignore it most of the time,” Kara quipped.

Alex scoffed, “I’m ignoring you,” She left the house. Mornings were not usually this chaotic but adding Jules and Kara to the mix made it that much worse. She wasn’t going to complain though, it was nice to have some normal chaos that didn’t involve trying to save the world.

****

Alright, I am going to leave you two alone. I don’t know what you have planned for the day but stay out of trouble. Kelly warned Kara and Jules.

“We make no promises,” Jules replied jokingly.

Kelly grabbed her mug of coffee and went upstairs to the office. The morning had been off to a great start, she and Alex had the most glorious morning sex, then she took Jaz to camp and dropped her off. It was a typical morning, but it felt different somehow, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Kelly loved having Jules around the house and wished that she had lived closer so they could hang out, and Jaz could spend time with her as well. It was 9 and Kelly needed to have her daily zoom meeting with Andrea and the rest of the team.

While the meeting was going on, Kelly checked her emails and exchanged a few not safe for work texts with Alex. They took turns sending each other the most random pictures and memes they couldn’t be serious all the time.

Kelly thought about Angelica and the shenanigans she tried to pull with ‘grandparents rights’ it pissed the woman off to no end when she found out that she had no claim to those rights. And it also gave Kelly a chuckle to hear Angelica bitch about being served a restraining order that barred any communication from her to them, and that she could not come within 2000 feet near them. It was the most they could get, but Kelly was not going to complain at least it gave her a peace of mind.

Her thoughts turned to Tamara, her wife had been on her mind a lot as of late, but not to the point it was consuming her life. No, she wondered if Tamara would be okay with Alex adopting Jaz. If she likes Alex and other thoughts like that. It was tough being a single mom, but Kelly made it work, and now with Alex, it’s a lot easier to handle. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a picture of her and Tamara together. It was their wedding day and they were so happy together. It was the same happiness that she had with Alex, if not more.

“It’s been a while since I’ve paid you a visit. I will have to make an actual trip to see you. I know you’ve been watching over us and seeing how me and Jaz are moving forward. And I am pretty sure you are pissed at Angelica for the nonsense that she is pulling, but we have taken care of that. Alex is a good woman, and she really loves Jaz. I am sure you would like her. Jules gets along with Alex very well. They are like two peas in a pod, like Alex and Jaz,” She sighed.

“It’s been a long road, but everything seems to be working out for the greater good. I wonder if you had something to do with that,” Kelly smiled at the picture.

“You will never be forgotten, and you are always in our hearts. Jaz will always know where she came from, and she will always know that you are her mom. I love you,” Kelly wiped away a tear before putting the picture of her and Tamara together back in her drawer.

There was a knock at the door, and Kelly straightened herself up, “Come in Jules,” She knew exactly who it was.

Jules opened the door and poked her head in, “Are you busy?”

“Nope, just checking my emails and looking at the new plans Andrea has for new tech. What’s up?” Kelly pointed to the chair.

Jules sat down, “I want to talk to you about Alex adopting Jaz,” She was happy that Alex was adopting Jaz and wanted nothing more for her niece to have another mother.

Kelly’s smile faded, “Oh, is there something wrong?”

“No, there is nothing wrong. I am happy that everything is moving forward, and I am here to celebrate with everyone, but since Alex is adopting Jaz,” Jules fidgeted a little, “Where does that leave us?”

Kelly didn’t understand Jules' question, “What do you mean?”

“You, Alex, and Jaz will be a family, but where would I fit in?” Jules replied.

“If you haven’t noticed, you have already been adopted into our family. Everyone loves you, so you don’t have to worry about being left out. You’re my little sister and that is not going to change,” Kelly reassured the woman who was her little sister.

Jules rolled her eyes, “I’m taller than you. I know and I love everyone too, I guess I don’t want to feel like an outsider. Mama pretty much forgets that I exist, so it gets kind of lonely. You’re the only one who makes me feel wanted and then you and Alex care about me more than mama and Carolina combined. And you love me for me and not because I’m Tamara’s younger sister,” She had been debating on whether to say something to Kelly or not.

Kelly got up from her desk and walked around until she was in front of Jules, she took her hands in hers, “Well, Angelica and Carolina can kick rocks, as Jaz would say. You know how I feel about you, and not because you are Tamara’s younger sister. No matter what happens in our lives, I will always be there for you. Even when you are old and grey, we will still be there for you. You’re stuck with us and when you and Mel get married Alex and I along with the rest of the family will be there too. We’re stronger together,” She smiled.

Jules smiled as bright like a diamond, “That we are. I also wanted to talk to you about something,” She had wanted to say more.

“What about?”

“Mel and I were talking before I flew out and we were thinking about moving to National City. The firm that Mel works for has a branch here, and National City Memorial has an opening for a pediatrics doctor. That way we can be closer to you and Jaz. I want to see my niece grow up and I am missing out on a lot in her life,” Jules had wanted to run the idea by Kelly before making a final decision.

Kelly was excited about the news, “I was thinking how I wanted you to be closer, and here you are making the suggestion. If you and Mel want to move here, then by all means, go for it. Jaz would love to have you here, and so would me and Alex. Not only that, we’ll have extra baby sitters on deck if we need one,” She was delighted that Jules and Mel were thinking about moving out here.

Jules felt relief wash over her, “I’m so glad that we had this conversation. I wasn’t sure how it was going to go, but now that we are in agreement. I feel better now,” She told her sister.

“Me too. Regardless of what Angelica or Carolina say you have a family in all of us. I did make a promise to a certain big sister that I would look out for you no matter what,” Kelly leaned in and kissed Jules on the forehead.

Jules laughed softly, “Tamara would give her approval, you know? At first, I thought you were trying to replace her in Jaz’s life with Alex, but after seeing the three of you together…my outlook changed, and I noticed that you were enhancing your life and Jaz’s life with Alex. So, having said all that, the adoption has my seal of approval,” She stated proudly.

Kelly shook her head, “Don’t ever change Jules. Is Kara still here?”

“Yeah, she is cleaning up the kitchen. We are going shopping for gifts adoption and wedding,” Jules stood up.

“Jaz is going to be so spoiled by the time everything is said and done,” Kelly went back to the other side of her desk.

“Nah, she is going to be loved that’s all. Have a good rest of your day,” Jules told Kelly in parting as she left the office.

Kelly shook her head and smiled Jules was every bit of Tamara, “She is definitely your sister,” She mentioned out loud before going back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it got a little emotional at the end... sorry not sorry. I'm working through things.
> 
> Comments= 💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron 😉


	14. Adoption Completed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's adoption day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! We have come to the end of this story. Thank you for coming along with me on this journey as I weaved a story that had taken a mind of itself. I had fun writing Dansen and Little Jaz (she is quite the scene-stealer). Every last one of you are amazing and handling my sporadic updates like a boss. This chapter was kind of emotional for me because it came on the heels of the loss of one of my favorite actresses Naya Rivera. Her death hit me hard due to the tragic nature, she was so young, and the fact that she died saving her beautiful boy. Nothing compares to a mother's love and no child should have to grow up without their mother.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

It was adoption day and Alex was equal parts nervous and excited, the journey to get to this place was a long one, but all the wait and the craziness with Angelica was so worth it. In a few hours, they will be in front of the judge, ready to sign the paperwork, and become the family that they already were. Alex looked over at Kelly who was still sleeping and Jaz who was sleeping between them. It took her by surprise when Jaz had asked to sleep in the bed with them. She hadn’t slept in bed with them in months, but it warmed Alex’s heart that her baby wanted to be near them. Without waking the occupants in the bed, Alex made her way downstairs to make a special breakfast for everyone but was startled when she saw Jules and Eliza in the kitchen already.

“What are you two doing?” Alex questioned her mom and Jules.

Eliza smiled, “Good morning to you too, Alex. We are making breakfast for you, Jaz, and Kelly. It’s a special day,” She answered the question.

“And it was a surprise, but you are down here defeats the purpose. Feel free to help at any time,” Jules glared at Alex.

Alex sighed, “Sorry, I didn’t know. I couldn’t sleep.”

“You’re nervous about today?” Eliza questioned her oldest daughter.

“Yeah, I’m nervous and excited. This is permanent like marriage permanent. What if I screw up with Jaz? This whole mom thing is new territory for me,” Alex’s thoughts were all over the place.

Jules looked at Alex, “Breathe and continue,” She learned from Kelly to let people vent if they needed to without saying anything.

Alex took a few deep breaths before continuing, “I’m legally responsible for a tiny human. I mean, I am responsible now, but I am no longer a legal guardian. What if something happens to Kelly? I would have to raise Jaz. I don’t know if I can do that,” She ran her fingers through her hair, “How do you handle it, mom?” She looked at her mom.

Eliza sat down next to Alex, “I take it day by day. You don’t come with a guide on how to be a mother. It’s something that you learn through trial and error. You are freaking out right now and that is normal for anyone. You are already a great mother, Alex. Jaz is a product of your parenting. She loves you and she looks up to you. To Jaz, you are her hero. You will do a wonderful job, Alex. If something happens to Kelly you will step up and take care of Jaz, but you are not alone. You will have all of us to help you, but Kelly isn’t going anywhere for a long time,” She tried to reassure her daughter. Alex may be confident when she was out in the field, but in her personal life, she was unsure and insecure.

“Listen to your mom, Alex. She’s a smart lady,” Jules smiled at Eliza.

Eliza chuckled, “I learned raising two teenage daughters. Now, you go back upstairs and lay with Jaz and Kelly. I know a certain little girl who will be disappointed if her mama is not there when she wakes up.”

Alex knew her mom was right, “I’m going back upstairs, and I will pretend to be surprised.” She made her way back upstairs and entered the bedroom where Kelly and Jaz were still sleeping. Alex quietly got back into bed and tried to go back to sleep once all of the thoughts she was having quieted down.

“Mama wake up,” Jaz tried to wake up her mama.

Alex cracked open an eye, “It’s too early, pumpkin pie,” She told her daughter.

Jaz was not going to give up, “You have to wake up mama. It’s today, it’s adoption day!” She told her mama happily.

“Well, how can I sleep on such a special day?” Alex opened both eyes and pulled Jaz into a hug.

Kelly came out of the bathroom, “You can’t sleep in on a special day. Good morning, babe,” She sat on the edge of the bed and gave Alex a quick kiss.

Jaz wrinkled her nose, “Gross,” She replied.

“She always says that,” Kelly groused.

“Cause it is gross, mommy. I’m hungry can we eat?” Jaz’s stomach was growling.

Alex sat up, “Yes, breakfast is a must.”

The little family of three made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. There were balloons and a banner that said, ‘HAPPY ADOPTION DAY!!” in big letters. The kitchen bar was filled with food to feed an army or Kara.

“Surprise! Happy Adoption Day!” Eliza and Jules said in unison.

Kelly was surprised, “What is all of this?”

Eliza smiled, “It’s breakfast. Jules and I thought it would be a beautiful way to start the day.”

“Yeah, breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Jules concluded.

Jaz’s eyes lit up at the sight of all the food, “Thank you, Grandma Eliza and Titi Jules! Will Aunt Kara and Uncle James be coming over too?” She asked as she hopped from foot to foot.

“Yes, they should be here in a few minutes, but I know you are hungry,” Jules told her niece.

Jaz nodded, “I am very hungry.”

Alex chuckled, “She is always hungry.”

“Let’s feed our girl,” Kelly replied. She was touched that Eliza and Jules had gone through all this trouble for them.

Kara and James came over a few minutes later, just as they were about to sit down for breakfast. And conversation flowed about the adoption and the first trip they were going to take together as a family. After Alex and Kelly came back from their honeymoon of course.

“I want to go to Universal Studios. I want to visit The Wizarding World of Harry Potter,” Jaz already knew where she wanted to go on vacation.

“You don’t want to go to Disney?” Kara asked her niece.

Jaz shook her head, “Aunt Kara, I’m almost ten. Disney is for babies,” She replied honestly before eating a piece of turkey sausage.

Kara pretended like she was hurt, “I want to go to Disney. Does that make me a baby?” She asked sweetly.

“No, it doesn’t make you a baby,” Jaz replied.

Jules looked at Kara, “If you want to go to Disney, me and Mel are so into going with you.”

Mel nodded, “Oh, yeah. We can make a weekend of it for sure. Then again, will we be going to Disney Land or Disney World?” She asked.

“Good question. Maybe Disney World since Jaz wants to go to Universal Studios,” Kara suggested.

Alex raised her hand slightly, “Don’t Kelly and I get a say in this?”

“Yes,” Jaz answered.

Eliza chuckled she loved Jaz’s sassy personality, “I think Alex and Kelly should plan their family vacation. And then you three plus James decide your vacation.”

“I second that,” James agreed.

Breakfast was over and it was time for everyone to get dressed and ready to go. Kara and James had gone home so they could get ready. Jules, Eliza, and Mel had gone to get ready as well. Alex was thankful that there was more than one guest room and several a couple of bathrooms for everyone to get dressed.

Alex had showered and changed into a pair of black dress slacks and a white button-down shirt and a matching black blazer. They were going to court and Alex wanted to look presentable for the occasion.

Kelly had on a light blue knee-length sleeveless dress and Alex thought she never looked so beautiful, “You look beautiful, babe.”

Kelly smiled, “You look amazing, babe. You are going to turn heads,” She walked over to Alex and put her arms around her waist.

“The only head I want to turn is yours,” Alex replied.

“Well, you’ve turned my head ever since that day you ran into me at the coffee shop,” Kelly leaned in for a kiss.

Jaz cleared her throat, “Excuse me, mommy and mama. I need your help with my ribbon,” She entered her parents’ bedroom holding a blue and black satin ribbon to match her dress.

Kelly let go of Alex, “Of course, sugar plum. Sit down on the bed,” She told her daughter.

“I want mama to do it,” Jaz handed the ribbon to her mama.

“Okay,” Kelly readily agreed and stepped back.

Alex took the ribbon from Jaz’s hand, “Sit down on the bed and I’ll put it in your hair,” It was a simple gesture that meant so much to her.

Kelly grabbed her phone and recorded this moment of Alex and their daughter on her adoption day. She even took a few pictures as well; it was never too early to take pictures.

“How do I look?” Jaz got off the bed and turned around, her dress twirling around her.

Kelly smiled, “You look beautiful, sugar plum.”

“That’s my pumpkin pie. You look just as beautiful as your mommy,” Alex told her daughter.

Jules poked her head inside of the room, “It’s about that time to head to the courthouse,” She reminded everyone.

Alex smiled, “You’re right. Let’s go.” Her nerves were starting to creep on her. Alex’s palms were sweating, and she felt as if she was going to hyperventilate.

Kelly sensed Alex’s panic and took her hand, “Just breathe,” She told her.

Alex took a few deep breaths and made her way downstairs with each step she took, Alex felt as if she could hear her heart beating in her ears. It will not be long before she signed the official adoption papers making Jaz hers.

After a few pictures, everyone made their way towards the courthouse. Everyone was waiting outside to arrive.

“Everyone is here for us,” Jaz stated as she got out of the car.

Kelly nodded, “It’s a special day and everyone wants to be here to help us celebrate.”

Alex felt a whole hell of a lot more confidant than before, “You will officially become my daughter. I think that is worth celebrating.”

Jaz looked at her mama and smiled, “Definitely.”

Alex and Kelly walked up the stairs with Jaz between them holding her hand. Their future was about to start here and now. Yes, the future had started when Alex met Jaz and bumped into Kelly, but this time it was different. In the state of California, she would legally be a mom and not just a legal guardian.

The courtroom was big, but not too daunting. The judge was sitting behind a table, and not the usual judge’s seat. Alex had a good feeling about this as they took a seat at the table, and everyone else sat in the audience.

“Welcome everyone, we are here to begin the adoption procedure for Jasmine Jayda Olsen. She is being adopted by Alex Danvers. Adoption is not something to be entered into lightly. A lot of responsibility goes into being a parent, and it’s not something you can run away from no matter how much it drives you wild,” The judge joked.

Everyone laughed including Alex this put her at ease. She didn’t realize that family and friends would have to say something about the kind of mother Alex would be and to hear them say so many beautiful things made her want to cry, but it was Kelly who brought the waterworks.

“Alex is a wonderful mother and partner. She has stepped up in every way that a mother should. When Jaz has a nightmare, gets hurt, or needs help with a science project, Alex is there to help even if she had a long day at work. She even learned how to become a better cook because of Jaz,” Kelly couldn’t help herself. Everyone laughed at the comment.

“I’m not that bad, honestly,” Alex defended herself.

“I was resigned to having to raise Jaz on my own, but that all changed when Alex entered our lives completely by accident,” Kelly finished.

“My dog ran away and I had to chase him,” Jaz admitted.

Kelly cleared her throat, “As I had said before, Alex had been a mom long before the adoption. Not many women would want to date a single mother, let alone help take care of her child. Alex destroyed that thought, and she’s shown me time and time again that she was the real deal. Our lives had become better because she is in it, and I wouldn’t want or dream of having anyone else take the title of ‘mama’, but Alex.” She finished her speech.

Alex used a tissue to wipe the tears from her eyes. She listened as everyone had nothing but good things to say about her. Alex didn’t realize that they thought so highly of her. It was now time for the adoption papers to be signed.

“This is it,” Kelly whispered to Alex.

Alex smiled, “I’m ready for this.” She took the pen from Kelly and signed the papers.

The judge put her seal on the paperwork, “Jasmine Olsen has been formally adopted by Alex Danvers,” She announced.

The courtroom erupted in joyous laughter and hugs were given and pictures were taken. It was the best moment of Alex’s life. She had wanted to be a mom more than anything and Alex got that in Jaz.

****

Kelly basked in the moment as they celebrated the adoption finally going through. She was finally happy the happiest she had been since Tamara’s death. And Kelly was thankful that Alex came into their life when she did and loved Jaz just as much as she did It was a bittersweet moment. Her mind wandered to Tamara and smiled thinking about how she was smiling down at them.

“You okay?” Alex asked her fiancée.

Kelly smiled, “I am more than okay, babe. Jaz is officially yours and no one can take that away from you or Jaz. Angelica tried it but she failed in every way,” She was glad the woman was out of their lives.

Alex chuckled, “Do you think Tamara would approve?”

“She would approve of everything. Tamara is not here to love Jaz, but there is someone here that loves Jaz just as much if not more than she had. No child should ever have to grow up without their mother, but now our daughter doesn’t have to she has you,” Kelly was feeling emotional.

“She has both of us. And believe it or not, Tamara is here with us in a way, in Jules.” Alex pointed out.

Kelly chuckled, “There is that. How did you get to be so smart?” She teased.

“I was born this way,” Alex joked.

“Mommy! Mama! It’s time to cut the cake. Come on,” Jaz told her parents excitedly.

Kelly shook her head, “You heard our daughter it’s time to cut our cake,” She took Alex’s hand in hers and walked with her towards the table.

The night ended on a high note, and everyone had wished them well and gone home. Well, except for Jules and Eliza since they were staying with them. Kelly had locked up downstairs and said good night to Jules and Mel. She made her way upstairs and stopped by Jaz’s room and leaned against the door frame as she watched as Alex and Jaz read ‘Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows’ together.

“Mommy come join us,” Jaz motioned for her mommy to come read with them.

Kelly entered the room and sat on the other side of Jaz’s bed, “Your mama is reading,”

“I know, but I want both my moms with me,” Jaz stated as a matter of fact.

Alex looked at Kelly, “You can’t argue with that.”

Kelly knew she was outnumbered, “If you insist,” She got comfortable as she listened to Alex read. Their life was not going to be all sunshine and roses there will be good and bad times. There may be times where Jaz will rebel and have her moments, but Kelly was ready to handle if and when any of those issues arose. But what matters most is the here and now and Kelly was going to enjoy every moment of it.

_And in the words of the beautiful Naya Rivera “_ _No matter the year, circumstance, or strife, every day you’re alive is a blessing. make the most of today and every day you are given. Tomorrow is not promised.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end.
> 
> Comments=💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron
> 
> find me on Twitter @ForeverNayanna!


End file.
